Erebor's news
by Luna Lightwood
Summary: Nienna Elensar, une simple étudiante journaliste. Elduïn, mystérieuse bloggeuse d'un journal internet lu par toute la Terre du Milieu. Deux personnes distincte. Ou pas. Et les ennuis commencent... Au programme : OC; Retour des morts; Modern History; on est dans la merde, et bien profond.
1. Chapter 1 : Concert et geule de bois

**Erebor's News**

**Note de l'auteur. 28.1.15 : c'est la crise. Plus personne ne lit les notes d'auteur.  
**

* * *

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 1 de l'histoire : **

**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **

**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**

**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privée d'Erebor**

**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**

**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**

**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**

**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année sabatique**

**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **

**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**

**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **

**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Sauron (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**

**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**

* * *

Erebor's news. Journal internet lut dans beaucoup de pays en Terre du Milieu. Et sa très discrète fondatrice, Nienna Elensar. Elduïn, son nom de scène. En hommage à une de ses idoles. Nienna était actuellement devant son ordinateur, dans sa chambre à Rivendell. Les joies du journalisme : l'anonymat et le voyage. Et actuellement, Nienna réfléchissait. Bien qu'étant une elfe, elle avait beaucoup d'amis nains. Comme son collaborateur Brilidul. Ou encore Frerin. Nienna relit encore une fois, la centième, l'article en question :

_"Il était une fois... Un fils de riche. People : _  
_Le fils de l'entrepreneur Thror Durin, Thorin Durin, connu pour ses frasques mettant en danger la réputation de toute sa famille, à encore fait. Que ce soit pour des histoires d'argent ou de couple, le jeune homme de 25 fait régulièrement la une des magasines à scandale que les jeunes (et moins jeunes) filles en mal de personnalité ou d'amour parcours avidement. Nos lecteurs savent pertinemment que ce genre de rumeurs et nouvelles ne sont pas de notre ressort. Il s'agit ici d'un acte de bonté inespéré de la part de ce jeune homme arrogant. En effet, nous avons hier appris sa décision de reverser son héritage à une association de charité. Il est bien, de faire le bien. Sa famille semble particulièrement fière du jeune homme. Est-ce que, pour une donation, toute personne doit-être félicitée ? Non. Sinon, je veux bien avoir les félicitations de ma famille pour avoir donner un dollars à un SDF ce matin. Non. Cet homme utilise un seul acte de bien pour tenter d'effacer une vie de vice et de perversion. Et pour cela, Erebor's news le dénonce. Thorin Durin n'est PAS quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il à fait une bonne action. Soit. Mais cette bonne action aussi importante soit-elle, lui permet-elle de racheter une vie de débauche ? Non. _

_Par cet exemple, je met en garde. Les célébrités scandaleuses font beaucoup de chose pour attirer l'attention. Ici, Durin nous montre sa soif et son envie d'être le centre du monde médiatique de notre époque. Il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien, Mr Durin. Car se prendre en photo avec un SDF une fois dans l'année ne rachète pas les trois-cents soixante quatre autres jours où vous l'avez ignoré. _  
_Elduïn, depuis Erebor, pour Erebor's news."_

La jeune femme se décida enfin à appuyé sur le bouton 'Poster l'article'. Ensuite, elle envoya un texto à son meilleur ami Frerin.

**"Je peux venir taper l'incruste chez toi demain ?"**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**"Tu as besoin de poser la question ?"**

Personne, à part Frerin et Tauriel, ses deux meilleurs amis, ne savaient que c'était elle la journaliste. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle s'attaquait souvent à Thranduil, l'employeur de Tauriel, ou Thorin, le frère de Frerin, qui s'en foutait royalement. Elle savait que les gens voulaient savoir des choses sur elle. Son âge. Son physique. Sa famille. Des choses simples. 21 ans. Une elfe brune, sans beaucoup de forme, avec les yeux verts. Une soeur. Que demander de plus ? Elle était passe partout. 

* * *

Le lendemain, elle arriva dans la gare de Fondcombe assez tôt. La vallée encaissée était à une heure de train de Erebor, et c'était un voyage qu'elle faisait tous les matins pour aller à l'université. Heureusement, c'était les vacances. Son billet en poche, elle grimpa dans le train, un TGV futuriste qui ne consommait presque rien en matière d'électricité. La Terre du Milieu était une terre d'écologie, qui cherchait à conserver ses paysages et ses espèces.

Confortablement installée dans le train, écouteur dans les oreilles, dwarfphone posé sur les genoux et le dernier livre du jeune auteur à succès Bilbo Baggins entre le mains, la jeune femme attendit patiemment que le moyen de transport démarre. Elle leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'un beau jeune homme d'environ son âge s'assit en face d'elle, vite suivi par sa copie conforme. Nienna les connaissait bien, pour avoir passer toutes ses années de collège avec eux : Elladan et Elrohir. Elle les ignora, et ils firent de même.

Enfin, le train démarra. Absorbé par sa lecture, elle ne s'occupa pas du paysage qui défilait dehors. Tout se passait bien, et dans une heure et demi, elle était à la terrasse de son café préféré, sirotant un thé, et discutant de son dernier article avec Frerin, et Tauriel si elle avait fini son service. Mais, comme le destin l'avait maudit avant même sa naissance, son voyage ne fut pas aussi paisible qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Nienna !"

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, enlevant un écouteur qui diffusait en sourdine la voix si particulière de Gollum, le chanteur du groupe de rock NOUS.

"Quoi ? soupira-t-elle, informant son interlocuteur (même après dix ans, elle ne les différenciait pas, et la rumeur voulait que même leur père n'y arrive pas) de son agacement.  
\- On se demandait... Il cours une rumeur comme quoi tu serais en lien avec Elduïn...  
\- Et ?  
\- On aurait besoin d'un service...  
\- Elladan. Non. Si tu veux entrer en contact avec elle, fais le par Elemir ou Brilidul. Ou encore Clora. Ils sont en correspondance directe avec elle.  
\- Oui, mais notre affaire est assez... Délicate. Et on aimerait la rencontrer personnellement."

Nienna soupira. Depuis que cette rumeur comme quoi elle connaissait Elduïn s'était répandu, beaucoup de monde lui demandait ce genre de service. Et sa réponse était toujours la même.

"Non. Elle ne voudra pas. Elle ne s'occupe pas des ragots. Pour ça, tu as le torchon de FiersPieds"

FiersPieds était un Hobbit de la Comté, qui publiait un magasine ou tous les potins de star, depuis le mariage de Boromir, le guitariste du groupe NOUS aux stupidité déblatérées par Eomer, le cousin du roi du Rohan

"Et si on lui offre le scoop de sa vie ?  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Tu es intéressée ?  
\- Évidemment !"

Les deux garçons eurent un sourire, que Nienna interpréta comme celui qui ornait leurs lèvres quand ils avait quelque chose à dire qui allait mal passé pour leur interlocuteur.

"Pourquoi ?  
\- Le scoop d'une vie ! Aller les mecs !  
\- Donc, ce scoop t'intéresse...  
\- Faites pas chier, je pourrais être reconnue si ça marche vraiment !"

Avant même que les mots ne finissent de sortir de sa bouche, elle sut qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise.

"On en était sûr ! Tu es Elduïn !  
\- Ta gueule ! Putain Elladan, parle pas aussi fort !"

Les deux frères sourirent, mais se turent lorsque le contrôleur passa. Il resta un quart d'heure, parce qu'une humaine s'était mis à l'insulter parce qu'elle n'avait pas de billet et qu'il voulait lui mettre une amende. Et lorsque l'employé quitta enfin le wagon, ils étaient arrivés dans les mines gobelines. Les créatures, longtemps isolés à cause de leur dictateur, s'étaient ouverts au commerce et la Terre du Milieu s'en portait extrêmement bien. Gorbak, un gobelin qu'elle croisait tous les matins en période de cours, s'installa à côté d'elle, un petit garçon sur les genoux. Erebor et Laketown étaient des destinations souvent prisées pendant les vacances, à vingt minutes de TGV de la mine, donc le train était plein. Les garçons en face de Nienna se turent, et ne lui adressèrent plus la parole.

Enfin, le train arriva à destination. Nienna descendit tranquillement du train, et entra enfin dans Erebor. Auparavant immense ville minière, et donc sous la Montagne, une partie de la ville, l'ancienne Dale, était aujourd'hui à l'extérieur, et permettaient aux elfes et aux humains qui y habitaient de ne pas étouffer trop. La plupart des nains vivaient eux dans la Montagne, mais on trouvait aussi des gobelins et des Orcs. L'université, un hôpital, et les ambassades de Gondor, Rohan, et des trois royaumes elfiques se trouvaient également dehors.  
Nienna, elle, quittait la gare, qui se trouvait à la limite des deux, et se dirigeait vers le quartier riche des nains, là où vivait son meilleur ami, Frerin.

C'était un nain blond, fier, et grand. Oui. Grand. Pour un nain ? Non. Pour un humain. Il faisait une tête de plus que Nienna. Oui, ça mérite une explication. En fait, après la défaite de Sauron, des miliers années auparavant, les nains se sont ouverts aux autres races. Des métissages sont apparu, et la race des nains est progressivement devenue plus grande. Peu de nains sont très puristes. Ceux-là étaient souvent des mineurs, qui avait besoin de leurs petite taille pour descendre, bien qu'ils soient de plus en plus rare avec l'arrivée des machines de forage. Donc.

Frerin, nain de son état, était le fils d'un vieux un peu conservateur, patron de droite qui détestait les syndicats : Thrain. Et Frerin était un peu le fils... Dont Thror ne voulait pas. Socialiste, étudiant en journalisme, bref. Le mouton noir. Et puis, Thorin était pareil. Ses frasques, que ce soit un scandale dû à l'argent ou aux bonnes femmes, étaient rapportées dans les tabloïds presque une fois par semaine depuis environ un an, où il s'était mis à faire n'importe quoi. En fait, Thrain était vraiment fier de sa seule fille. Dìs était une naine. Petite et trapue, avec de la barbe. Et deux enfants. Et de droite. Sévère, les syndicats détestaient parier avec elle, parce qu'ils étaient presque sûrs qu'ils allaient perdre.

Donc. Nienna arriva dans la large demeure des Durins. Vaste bâtisse creusée dans la pierre, éclairée par l'électricité. La jeune femme toqua à la porte de la maison, et un serviteur en livré rouge et noire vint lui ouvrir.

"Monsieur Frerin est dans la cuisine, mademoiselle"

Elle le remercia, et entra dans la vaste demeure. Posant son manteau, elle ne prêta pas attention à la riche décoration du manoir, héritée de Thror, le père de Thrain. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine moderne, d'où retentissaient des éclats de voix. Elle entra, et les yeux froids de Dìs se posèrent sur elle immédiatement. La cuisine était occupé par les trois enfants de Thrain. Dìs était folle furieuse, Thorin étrangement calme, et Frerin attachait ses cheveux.

"Ah, te voilà !  
\- Désolée du retard, les gamins d'Elrond m'ont attrapés dans le train...  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Que ce passe-t-il ? risqua la jeune femme avec un regard vers Dìs.  
\- Il se passe, éructa cette dernière, que cette petite salope de journaliste de mes deux à écrit des insanités innommables sur mon petit frère !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu n'as pas lu le dernier article de Erebor's news ? demanda Thorin de sa voix grave, tournant le regard vers elle.  
\- Non, répondit Nienna. _J__e l'ai écrit. Nuance,_ ajouta-elle en pensée.  
\- Bref, on va vous laisser régler ça. Tauriel ne finit pas avant 18h, je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre à la demi au café. On monte ?"

La proposition n'en était pas vraiment une. Les deux amis s'éclipsèrent au moment où Thorin pris la parole, mais ils n'entendirent que la réponse furieuse de Dìs. Il coururent dans l'escalier, et se retrouvèrent au grenier, dans la chambre de Frerin. La seule pièce de la maison ayant une ouverture sur l'extérieur, c'est dire... Un poster signé des groupes de NOUS et un autre de Celebrian, actuelle petite amie de Thorin et chanteuse de folk populaire. Le reste du mur était couvert par des photos.

"Alors là, N, tu as fait fort ! s'exclama Frerin, une fois que la porte de la chambre fut renfermée. Je n'ai jamais vu Dìs aussi en colère !"

Les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire, si fort que les larmes leurs vinrent aux yeux. Mais Nienna arrêta rapidement de rire.

"Elladan et Elrohir savent..."

Frerin lança un regard atterré à son amie. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur le dernier article en date qu'elle écrivait, sur le mariage de Kili et Tauriel, la veille. Le plus jeune neveu de Frerin avait leurs âge, étant donnée que Dis avait vingt-cinq and plus que Thorin, soit 53 ans. Thorin en avait 27, et Frerin 22. Et Thrain 73. Bref. Donc, le neveu de Frerin avait 22 ans, son frère 23. Nienna se dépêchait de taper son article, juste pour énervé Dìs. Ses doigts couraient sur sa tablette tandis qu'elle postait son article.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux amis descendirent en courant l'escalier, Nienna sa tablette dans les mains, Frerin son livre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, il tombèrent sur Dìs, sa propre tablette entre les mains, et hurlant à la mort des insultes contre Tauriel en Khuzdhul. Nienna sourit, tandis que Frerin s'approchait de sa soeur.

"Il se passe quoi soeurette ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle montra l'article du journal. Nienna explosa de rire, et Frerin se fit plus discret. Dis leurs hurla de sortir de la cuisine, et que si elle tombait sur son plus jeune fils ou sa nouvelle épouse, elle se ferait un plaisir de les torturer et de les obliger à rompre.

Les deux amis coururent hors de la maison, et se dépêchèrent d'aller au point de rendez-vous avec Tauriel. Ils arrivèrent tout près de l'université, où se trouvait leur café fétiche. Ils y avaient rendez-vous avec le reste de leurs amis pour allez au concert du groupe de rock NOUS, idole de leur génération. Ils arrivèrent les derniers. Étaient déjà présent Kili et Tauriel, Fili, ainsi que Eldarion et sa soeur Nerwen. Tous s'étaient rencontré au lycée à Minas Thirith. Ils y vivaient pour les deux Elessar, Nienna et Tauriel étaient les filles des ambassadeurs de Mirkwood et Rivendell, et les trois nains avaient été envoyé par leur (grand)père pour étudier à l'étranger.

"Ta mère à péter un câble Kili...  
\- Comment elle le sait ?  
\- Elduïn à encore frappée, dit Fili d'un ton amusé.  
\- Moi je l'aime bien... Déclara Tauriel, avec un sourire en coin vers sa meilleure amie, qui lui répondit par un clin d'oeil.  
\- Il parait que certaines personnes veulent lui intenter un procès, déclara Nerwen, tandis qu'ils faisaient la queue pour entrer  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ils ne pourront pas, déclara Nienna, catégorique. Enfin, ils pourraient, mais il faudrait déjà découvrir Elduïn.  
\- En tout cas, c'est bizarre. Je pensais qu'elle parlerait de Celebrian... dit d'un coup Fili en fixant Nienna.  
\- Brilidul l'a interviewé la semaine dernière.  
\- Oui, mais elle est enceinte.  
\- Ah, je savais pas, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme"

La discussion fut coupé, puisque les portes s'ouvrirent, et les sept jeunes se laissèrent emporter par la musique, souffle de vie bienvenu dans cette existence morne qu'était celle d'un étudiant.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils étaient tous assis dans la cuisine du grand manoir, autour d'une tasse de thé. Ils étaient seuls. Thorin était avec sa petite amie Celebrian, une chanteuse de folk, Thror en voyage dans les Montagnes Bleues et Dis chez elle. Les sept amis discutait du concert. Nerwen dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de son frère, comme Tauriel. Fili fixait Nienna, et celle-ci échangeait des messages avec Brilidul, son collaborateur, et ami. Frerin taquinait son neveu blond, lui rappelant que son petit frère de 22 ans était désormais marié alors que sa dernière copine remontait à deux ans.

"Et toi, Frerin, à quand remonte ton dernier copain ? déclara Thorin en entrant dans la salle.  
\- Je ne dirai rien. Salut Celebrian. Du thé ?  
\- Non merci, répondit la plante verte blonde qui servait de copine au nain.  
\- Thorin ? demanda Nienna  
\- Oui ?  
La jeune femme soupira.  
\- Tu veux du thé ? Et, F, trois ans."

Alors que son meilleur ami la traitait de traitresse, elle se leva en rigolant, vérifiant que sa tablette était bien verrouillée. Elle récupéra une tasse, la rempli et la tendit à Thorin. Il remercia Nienna, et s'assit avec eux. Nerwen se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Puis, elle s'écroula sur la table, répandant du thé partout sur la table. Ce fut finalement le signal du départ au lit. Eldarion prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Car oui, presque tous les membres du groupe avait une chambre dans la grande maison des Durin. Frerin aida son ami, et Kili réveilla Tauriel. Thorin et Celebrian quittèrent la pièce. Ainsi, Nienna et Fili se retrouvèrent seuls dans la même pièce.

"Tu sais, je pense qu'un procès est toujours possible... déclara le blond  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas étudier le droit.  
\- Maman veut porter plainte pour diffamation.  
\- Si ta mère porte plainte, expliqua patiemment la jeune femme, cela ne fera que leurs donner plus de crédit tu sais. Il faut les laisser dire. Thorin n'avait pas l'air très perturbé cet aprèm quand je l'ai vu, mais ta mère était hors d'elle.  
\- Elle n'en peut plus. En fait, elle pense que toutes ces affaires l'empêcherons de prendre la place de grand-père...  
\- Bullshit. Il n'y a qu'elle que ça inquiète.  
\- Oui, je sais. Mais grand-père est malade. Elle prendra sa place bientôt. Alors il y a des choses que Elduïn devrait taire, pour le bien de notre famille.  
) À moins que tu arrives à lui dire directement, tu n'obtiendra rien d'elle. Tout le monde le sait."

Fili haussa les épaules. Frerin revint et les deux amis montèrent se coucher. Nienna se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être parler à Elladan et Elrohir finalement.

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Negociation avec les sources

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe véritablement à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress  
**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 2 de l'histoire :**  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme.**  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année sabatique**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas.**  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain**  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Sauron (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond  
Fëanáro Elensar : père de Nienna, membre du conseil de direction de Fondcombe  
Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna qui travaille dans à peu près toutes les morgues qu'elle trouve  
**

* * *

**Publié le 31 janvier 2015 : il neige bébé. Minuit est passé. Cendrillon est redevenue une souillon. J'écoute toujours du Disney. Je ne me suis pas relue (le ferai demain)**

**J**EUDI 29 JANVIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Il y a des jours comme ça, où on n'a pas envie de sortir de son lit. C'était le cas aujourd'hui. En fait, ce n'était vraiment un lit. Car actuellement, Nienna dormait sur un matelas dans la chambre de Frerin. Frerin qui ronflait. Nienna, à contrecoeur, se décida donc à se lever. Et se cacha derrière sa main en voyant son ami.  
À l'université, Frerin était considérer comme un dieu vivant. Charmeur, charismatique, avec une bonne répartie, tout ce qu'il fallait d'insolence. Si ses admiratrices le voyait là tout de suite, elle seraient bien moins charmées ! Il avait la bouche ouverte, un petit filet de bave, et ayant chopée une crève monumentale la semaine précédente, il avait le nez bouché, et donc ronflait. Bref, son sex-appeal avait totalement disparut.  
Nienna sortit de la chambre, et descendit dans la cuisine, presque sûre de la trouver déserte après la bringue de la veille. Mais non. Thorin était tranquillement assis, un café à la main, et sans t-shirt.

"Bonjour, lui lança-t-il Tu te lève tôt.  
Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.  
\- Ton frère ronfle. Tu peux mettre un t-shirt ?  
\- Ta tenue n'est pas très adapté non plus..."

Nienna rougit en réalisant qu'elle ne portait qu'une brassière qui descendait un peu au dessus du nombril, et un short.

"Écoute ça, déclara alors le nain. C'est une lettre ouverte à l'attention d'Elduïn, par Dis. Elle l'a publié sur Gondor Libre

_À l'intention de celle qui se fait appeler Elduïn. _  
_Madame (mademoiselle ?)_  
_J'ai lut sur votre site les commentaires désobligeants que vous avez publiés, sur certains des membres de ma famille. Il se peut, et je le respecte, que vous n'apprécier pas ses personnes. Soit. Mais de là à s'acharner sur ces personnes, je trouve cela abusif. De plus, vous vous comportez en lâche. Pourquoi vous cachez derrière un pseudonyme et un ordinateur ? Votre équipe montre son visage. Pourquoi pas vous ? Vous avez peur ? Honte peut-être ? _  
_Alors Damoiselle Elduïn, je vous met au défi. Présentez vous devant le monde. Et là, nous parlerons d'égale à égale._

\- Wahou ! Elle est remontée ta soeur aujourd'hui...  
\- Il parait qu'elle veut leur mettre un procès, annonça Fili, qui entrait dans la cuisine.  
\- En fait, je ne pense pas qu'Elduïn te déteste. Par exemple, dans le dernier article qu'elle a écrit, elle ne t'utilise que comme un exemple parce que tu étais là, pour dénoncer quelque chose qu'elle abhorre. Il se peut qu'elle t'apprécie aussi."

Si Thorin fut étonnée de l'analyse psychologique de la journaliste que son amie venait de lui faire, il ne dit rien, et se contenta d'aspirer sans bruit une gorgée de café, qu'il recracha de surprise en entendant le hurlement de Nienna. Celle-ci se débattait entre les mains de Fili, qui les lui avait plaquées sur les flancs, sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient glacée. Sur ces faits, Celebrian entra, et jeta un regard haineux à l'étudiante qui venait de mettre un taquet au blond. Celle-ci le capta, mais ne dit rien. Fili se précipita dans la salle de bain, après avoir vu l'heure.

Rapidement, tout le monde arriva. Eldarion observait un aspirine effervescent fondre, et sa soeur se demandais si elle allait ou pas se noyer dans son verre de jus d'orange. Tauriel cherchait péniblement à apprendre à Kili à faire des pancakes. Quant à Frerin, il espérait que les émanations de sa tasse de thé noir pourrait le sortir de son état de demi-coma. Tous en tenue de nuit, jogging et torse nus pour les garçons, débardeur et short pour les filles.

Thorin et Celebrian repartirent, et les sept amis se retrouvèrent entre eux. Nienna attrapa la tablette qu'elle avait laissé sur le buffet cette nuit, et se connecta à son site. Elle vit une dizaine de message d'insulte des fangirls de Thorin, d'autre plus modérés, et enfin d'autre en accord avec elle. Elle adorait ça, soulever les passions.

Suite aux annonces à la radio, elle écrivit une annonce sur la mort de Finarfin, un dirigeant Noldo.

Gérant tant bien que mal un sacré mal de tête, elle écouta Nerwen se plaindre de son bac blanc du lendemain.

"D'alleurs Ner, tu est pas sensé être en cours actuellement ?  
\- Si, j'ai sécher"

Personne ne s'en étonna. Nerwen n'était super connue pour son assiduité en cours. Le terme de "génie" la rebutait, pourtant c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de sa situation. Et si ses années de primaires avaient été un enfer, comme le collège, le lycée était plus doux pour elle. Eldarion lui, était l'artiste un peu péter de la famille. Il dessinait des story-board pour le cinéma. Tauriel était une infirmière, et Kili lui étudiant en droit. Frerin faisait du journalisme, comme Nienna, et Fili, le dernier de la bande, était cascadeur.

Nienna bailla finalement, et se dit que rentrer pour ne pas que son père s'inquiète. Fëanáro n'était par nature un elfe inquiet. Autrefois ambassadeur, il était aujourd'hui membre du gouvernement. Mais, tout de même. Elle aimait être chez elle. Elle devait y retrouver une amie à elle, Ireth Calafalas.

Ainsi, la bande de six (Fili étant parti pour son job) se retrouvèrent à râler pour prendre une douche.

Nienna soupira, et choisi l'option "je met du déo et je me laverai plus tard". Ainsi, elle s'habilla rapidement et envoya un texto à Elladan et Elrohir.

**De : Nienna Elensar **  
**à Elladan Peredhel, **  
**Le : 29.1.15 à 11H34**  
**J'accepte ton offre. Un RDV de prévu pour en parler ? -NE**

**De : Elladan Peredhel **  
**à Nienna Elensar**  
**Le 29.1.15 à 11H43**  
**OK. Disons le parc du palais à 15: 30 ?**

Le parc du palais était ouvert à tous dans Fondcombe. Quand elle était petite, son père avait coutume de l'y emmener.  
Nienna consulta les horaires de train sur sa tablette. Si elle prenait celui de 13h30, elle pouvait être à Fondcombe vers 14h 30-45. Le temps de repasser chez elle prendre une douche et puis de rejoindre son "ami", elle serai à l'heure.  
Elle envoya juste un SMS pour prévenir son amie qu'elle ne pourrait pas la voir, et descendit voir les autres.

"Moi, je vous dit que j'aurai mon bac sans me bouger le cul, lança Nerwen  
\- Tout le mode le sait, tu es un génie. La question : tu veux faire quoi après ?  
\- J'ai penser à de la psycho, mais en faite j'aimera essayer de faire de la politique.  
\- Pour finir comme Eomer ? lança Nienna, méprisante. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je prend le train de une heure vingt-six.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressée de rentrer ? Demanda Tauriel, étonnée.  
\- Rendez-vous..." répondit son amie avec un sourire mystérieux qui fit râler Eldarion.

La jeune femme embrassa ses amis, et quitta la grande maison. Tranquillement, elle remonta les grandes artères de la ville sous la Montagne et arriva enfin à la gare. Tranquillement, elle regardait les gens s'entretuer dans les commentaires, et sur ManBook, le réseau social le plus usité en Terre du Milieu. Son billet de retour dans la main, elle alla acheter un sandwich et se posa enfin dans le train. Comme à l'aller, elle posa le son sauvage de NOUS sur ses oreilles, et se plongea dans un Zola quelconque.

L'arrivée à Fondcombe fut rapide. Un jeudi midi, les gobelins n'étaient pas nombreux dans le moyen de transport. Elle marcha dans la vallée jusque chez elle.

Sa demeure était de bois et de pierre finement ouvragée, dans le pur style elfique.  
Sa chambre était une vaste pièce, un peu désordonnée. On y trouvait une bibliothèque remplie, un lit dans le style de celui dans lequel dort Aragorn à sa vision d'Arwen, un bureau et une chaise. Quelques câbles électriques complétaient le décors et donnait à la chambre une apparence moderne. La jeune femme fouilla dans son armoire, en sorti un t-shirt blanc avec un peu de dentelle sur l'encolure, un pull de cachemire et un jean. Elle alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain. Il était 15h. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et sortit.

Fondcombe en hiver était magnifique. Un pâle manteau de neige recouvrait les structures millénaires, et Nienna aurait pu passer des heures à contempler la vallée. Dans les restaurants, les travailleurs mangeaient, en commentant le temps, l'actualité, un problème quelconque au travail.

Enfin, elle arriva au parc. Les cascades qui gargouillaient ordinairement joyeusement se dressaient, enchâssées dans leurs gangues de glace. Le blanc rendait le paysage indéfinissable. Enfin la jeune femme arriva au point de rencontre : une des fontaines du parc.

Là l'attendait les deux jumeaux. Elladan (ou Elrohir, elle ne savait jamais), portait une sacoche de cuir qu'il protégeait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

La jeune femme les salua.  
"Faisons vite, déclara Elladan (enfin, celui qui portait la sacoche.)  
\- Ici, expliqua son frère en désignant la sacoche, se trouve des preuves, photos et vidéo, que le Roi du Mordor, Sauron, trempe dans des trucs pas nets.  
\- Mais ça, tout le monde le sais... répliqua la jeune femme  
\- Oui, on sait tous qu'il trempe dans le trafic d'arme. Ici, il s'agit d'un réseau de prostitution de mineur."

Nienna les regarda comme s'ils venaient de lui proposer de coucher avec Gandalf.

"Mais, c'est...  
\- Totalement illégal, oui.  
\- Non, je veux dire... Il y autre chose ?  
\- On pense qu'il a à voir avec la mort de Finarfin  
\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que Finarfin était mort de mort naturel.  
\- Non. Et il se peut que Sauron ai fait le sale boulot lui même. Mais là, on a pas de preuves...  
\- Je ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuve valable. Je peux déjà essayer de le faire tomber pour proxénétisme... Je peux voir ?"

Le jeune elfe lui tendit la sacoche. Elle y trouva un jeu de photo du Roi du Mordor qui se trouvait avec des jeunes femmes, vraisemblablement les jeunes filles mineures en questions. Celles-ci portaient des traces de coups. Sur d'autre photo, on le voyait en train de les présenter à des hommes, jeunes et moins jeunes. Ou encore en train de les frapper lui-même.

Nienna était blême. Cette information pouvait valoir une mine d'or !

"Les garçons... Vous me la faite à combien ?  
\- Nienna, on te la fait gratos. On en pouvait plus de garder ça pour nous."

À ce moment, Elladan se retourna et s'éloigna pour téléphoner.

"Remercie encore ton frère pour moi. Je m'y met tout de suite !"

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla. Enfin, se précipita chez elle, pour être plus juste. Elle s'enferma clé dans sa chambre, envoya un texto à Ireth, qui travaillait à la morgue et se mit sur la validité des données qu'elle avait.

**V**ENDREDI 30 JANVIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Il était tard, presque minuit, lorsque Nienna se décida enfin à répondre au message de Dis de la veille.

_Suite à la lettre ouverte de Mme Dis Durin dans le journal Gondor Libre, les journalistes d'Erebor's News lui répondent _  
_Madame, _  
_J'ai vu la lettre ouverte que vous avez fait parvenir. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous faire savoir que mêler tous les lecteurs de ce journal n'est pas très respectueux, pour eux comme pour moi. _  
_Je vois que mes "commentaires désobligeants" sur certains membres de votre famille vous on touchés. Mais, les coupables ne sont-ils pas les seuls à réagir ainsi lorsqu'il sont acculés. _  
_Je ne m'acharne sur personne. Si vous lisiez plus attentivement mes articles, vous vous rendrez compte que d'autre personnalités hors de votre famille se font insulter, par moi-même ou mes collaborateurs. Et ils ne viennent pas se plaindre. Car le droit à la critique est l'un des droits fondamentales de la liberté de la presse. _  
_Si je refuse de me montrer, contrairement à mes collaborateurs, c'est que j'ai une famille et des amis, et que je refuse qu'ils puissent pâtir de mes activités. Je refuse donc également votre aimable invitation à me découvrir. _  
_Sur ce je vous souhaite, Madame, une bonne nuit _

Trainant un peu sur son site, elle aperçut un article de Muriel, sa nouvelle journaliste, sur la dernière mode stupide de porter des oreilles de chaton. Puis elle ferma son elvishpple et alla se coucher, après la longue nuit blanche qu'elle avait fait.


	3. Chapter 3 : Autopsie, tresses et Hobbit

** L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 3 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belldona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui**

DIMANCHE 1 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Valinor. Nienna parcourut du regards l'aéroport du vieux continent, à la recherche de son amie. Celle-ci, surexcitée, lui faisait de grands signes, s'attirant un regard irrité de la vieille elfe à côté d'elle. Nienna éclata de rire, et se jeta dans les bras de la Sindar. Enfin, elle s'éloigna; les mains sur les épaules.

"Laisse moi te regarder, déclara-t-elle, sous le regard amusée de la journaliste, qui se laissa faire.  
"Tu as grandi ?"

Nienna, ne pouvant plus se retenir, laissa échapper un gloussement, et désigna d'un geste les talons qu'elle portait.

Ireth râla, et déclara que, merde, elle en avait marre de toujours être la plus petite. Elle emmena ensuite la brune sur le parking, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

"Putain ! s'exclama Nienna devant le bolide. C'est une Wargvagen ? Mais ça coûte trop cher !  
Voiture de fonction, cadeau du big boss"

Nienna mit son sac dans le coffre, et s'installa sur le siège passager. Ireth fit rugir le moteur, et s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

"Au fait, demanda-t-elle en allumant une cigarette, comment Clorra a eut en avant première les chiffres du chômage du Rohan ? Sam était furieux."

Sam était le petit ami de Ireth, un Hobbit, et accessoirement le journaliste économique de Gondor Libre, le journal qui détestait le plus Erebor's news.

"Elle couche avec Eowyn, la femme du ministre des Finances Grima.  
\- Eowyn est bi ?!  
\- Ouais. J'ai des photos. Rêve pas, je te les montrerai pas, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard suppliant de son amie.  
\- Maiiiiiis...  
\- Non."

Ireth bouda, et ne dit rien pour le reste du voyage. Mais Nienna savait pertinemment qu'elle écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait, raison pour laquelle la brune babilla pendant tout le trajet, à propos de tout et de rien.

"Mais, coupa la blonde quand elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital, pourquoi tu veux les résultats de l'autopsie ?  
\- C'est important.  
\- Nienna...  
\- OK. Selon mes sources, Sauron trempe dans des trucs louches.  
\- Genre ?  
\- Genre prostitution de mineurs, et apparemment il les frappe, les file à des mecs violents...  
\- Mais... Tu es dingue ! Tu vas t'attaquer à Sauron ?  
\- Je pense. Et toujours selon ma source, il aurait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Finarfin."

Ireth s'arrêta en plein milieu du parking, l'air éberluée, comme si Nienna venait de proférer le truc le plus stupide qu'elle ai jamais entendu. Mais, son téléphone sonna, et elle répondit par un "allo" un peux sec. Nienna en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Clora :

**De : Nienna Elensar**  
**à Clora Blerwitch**  
**le 1.2.2015 à 15H56**  
**Je suis arrivée. Tout va bien de ton côté ? PS : **  
**Sam est furieux apparement**

La réponse, évidemment, ne se fit pas attendre, la jeune naine était absolument tout le temps sur son téléphone portable, sa tablette ou son ordinateur.

**De : Clora Blerwitch**  
**à Nienna Elensar**  
**le 1.2.2015 à 16H02**  
**Mais je vais toujours bien, je suis avec Eowyn,  
Grima est pas là (pour changer... :( )**  
**Furieux ? Trop bien, il fera enfin une concurrence potable...**

La jeune femme éclata de rire à la vue du texto, et se retourna vers Ireth, toujours au téléphone. Et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, quand elle aperçut un nain sortir de l'hôpital. Serdûr. Le connard qui servait de petit ami à sa mère depuis deux ans. Celui-ci lui balança un regard mi-haineux mi-surpris, et elle le snoba magistralement. Ireth, qui venait de raccrocher, l'attrapa par taille, et l'entraina dans le bâtiment. Les deux amies descendirent au sous-sol de l'hôpital, où se trouvait la morgue.

La morgue de l'hôpital de Valinor était... Blanche, déjà. Froide. Silencieuse et aseptisée. Nienna avait une fâcheuse tendance à haïr les hôpitaux. Pour elle, c'était un endroit où on stockait les malades en attendant patiemment qu'ils meurt ou guérissent, plus grâce aux prières des familles qu'aux médecins. Et la morgue était le bout, la fin de cette usine de mort organisée. Cette haine était peut-être dû à la mort de son frère, que ni la science ancestrale des médecins elfes ni la technologie de monde moderne n'avait puent sortir ce cette voiture en flamme de la route entre Fondcombe et Mirkwood. Alors forcément, cette salle rappelait à la brune de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle contempla le corps pâle et nus du grand dirigeant Noldo. Les traces de l'incision en Y caractéristique de l'autopsie paraissait violette et ressortait sur la peau bleutée par les néons qui diffusaient une lumière froide.

Derrière Nienna, la porte claqua, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Ireth entra, désormais vêtue de sa blouse blanche de médecin, et ses cheveux cours ramenés en arrière par une pince. Elle s'avança, et pris au bout de la table, le dossier d'autopsie du mort.

"Je peux te dire qu'il a mangé du poulpe violet à ventouse oranges juste avant de mourir, et qu'aucune blessure externe n'a été relevé par un coup de griffe de son chat.  
\- Cause de la mort ?  
\- Crise cardiaque. Et... on a retrouver un bout de nourriture dans sa gorge, donc cette abrutie de gargouille qui sert d'autre médecin légiste, une humaine qui ressemble à un croisement entre un orc et un gobelin en a déduit une potentielle asphyxie. Par contre, les analyses de tissus et de sang ne sont pas arri..."

Au même moment, un nain (un vrai, avec la bonne taille et les poils partout) entra en courant dans la salle, en hurlant après Ireth, apparement en proie à une hystérie totale. Nienna le détailla : c'était un petit être, avec deux tresses qui partaient d'au dessous des oreilles pour aller balayer le sol environ un mètre trente plus bas.

"Ireth ! Ein probleme majeur !  
\- Tvorin, calme toi je comprend pas quand tu parles ta langue bizarre de l'Est.  
\- Problème ! Énorme problème !"

Il s'attrapa les tresses et se mit à tirer dessus en gémissant en des mots dans cette fameuse langue de l'Est, au delà d'Erebor, ou parait-il, les gens sont étrange : "Scheise, Scheise Scheise". Nienna reconnut également des mots de kuzdhul, gondorien et rohirique.

"Tvorin, merde ! Dis moi ce qui t'arrive ou sort, mais dépêche toi de choisir, tu vas perturber mes patients.

Le nain haussa un sourcil dubitatif à la réplique de la jeune femme blonde, avant de répondre sèchement

\- Je ne pense pas que tes cadavres vont tourner, c'est climatiser ici. Par contre, j'ai un problème de la taille d'un oliphant qui concerne notre machabé ici présent et... Le nain roux s'interrompis brusquement, apercevant Nienna. Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est qui elle ?  
\- Une amie. De confiance, ajouta-t-elle avant que Tvorin n'ajoute quelque chose.  
\- Journaliste ?  
\- Possible, répondit Nienna, provocante.  
\- Désolé, dans ce cas, je vous demanderai de sortir. Il est hors de question que je me fasse virer parce que tu amènes tes petits amis, Ireth.  
\- Pourquoi vous seriez vous renvoyer de votre travail ? Demanda la brune tout en activant discrètement l'enregistreur de son téléphone dans sa poche.  
\- Parce que cette histoire est potentiellement dangereuse pour moi. Et que je tiens à la vie, les complots politiques, non merci.  
\- Tvorin, tu me les donne tes résultats oui ou merde ? s'impatienta soudain Ireth, tapotant du pied sur le sol.  
\- Bien. Mais je vois un seul article, Miss inconnue, je reviens vous hanter pour le reste de vos jours. Tu t'es, je suppose, aperçue que le morceau de nourriture retrouvée dans la trachée était trop petit pour étouffer notre cher Fin ici présent ?  
\- C'est pas moi qui ai fait l'autopsie, c'est la gargouille  
\- Quelle incapable, elle ne l'a même pas signaler... Même Molly la Jeunette l'aurai fait... Enfin bref. J'ai analysé le contenu peut ragoutant de son estomac. Tu as déjà manger du poulpe violet à ventouse orange ?  
\- Moi oui, intervint alors Nienna. Ça n'a pas de goût.  
\- Exactement, approuva le nain. C'est pour cela qu'on le marri avec différentes sauces, plutôt forte de goût. Et bien, voilà la composition de celle qu'il a manger avant sa mort !" s'exclama-t-il gaiement avant de tendre un dossier à la légiste, qui s'en empara et s'éloigna.

Nienna sortit son portable en l'entendant sonner. Un texto de sa mère, avec qui ses relations étaient... Tendu.

**De Lessien Melwasúl  
à Nienna Elensar  
le 1.2.2015 à 16H38  
Serdûr vient de me dire qu'il t'avait vue  
sur le parking de l'hôpital central. Que fais tu à Valinor ?**

La jeune femme soupira et rangea son portable dans sa poche, sous le regard intrigué de Torvin. Elle le lui rendit, et se retint d'éclater de rire : les tresses du nains se balançaient tels des pendules, récurant le sol à chaque passage. Une exclamation jaillit alors des lèvres de Ireth.

"Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère la prostituée de Lorien ! Torvin tu n'es pas sérieux ?! Tu as vérifier tes résultats ?  
\- Je suis certains. Attend, je les ai vérifier trois fois. Donc, je sais pas qui lui a préparer, mais je suis sûr que j'éviterai d'y aller.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Il y a de... L'asponitac dans son estomac. Une toxine, ajouta la blonde, devant l'air perdu de son amie.  
\- Miss Calafalas ! Quelle vulgarité ! lança le nain, qui se tourna vers Nienna. C'est un poison, sécrété par un serpent extrêmement rare, qu'on ne trouve que dans les pays de l'est. C'est un poison discret, le poison parfait, normalement. Il disparait de l'organisme. Il paralyse les muscles presque instantanément. Et il s'attaque plus précisément au coeur, poumons et au cerveau. Une goutte peut tuer un très gros chien. Cinq un homme. Un elfe a besoin de dix, parce qu'ils sont plus résistant. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, on ne le retrouve pas. Enfin là, le mec qui s'en est chargé doit être un abruti fini, parce qu'il en a mis beauuuuucoup trop, et donc, obvioulsy ça a marcher, le coeur s'est arrêter sur le champs, mais il y a des résidus...  
\- Cela veut dire que...  
\- Oui, termina le nain, d'un air grave. Il a été assassiné.

LUNDI 2 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE.

Nienna était de retours en cours. Enfin, plus précisément, elle tressait les cheveux de Frerin pendant que Balin débitait son cours sur l'éthique que dois avoir un journaliste. Amusée, leurs voisine, une jolie Hobbit portant le nom de Belladona Baggin, les regardait en pouffant. Son amie, une vieille fille acariâtre et de constante mauvaise humeur, Lobelia, lui mit un coup de coude, sous prétexte que son rire l'empêchait de se concentrer. Nienna haussa les sourcils. Elle racontait à Frerin son court voyage de la veille. Après avoir fait un saut chez Ireth pour se changer, elles étaient partis faire la fête, et Nienna n'avait put dormir que dans l'avion. Heureusement, le décalage horaire faisait que Valinor avait cinq heures de plus. Elle était parti de là-bas à six heures du matin, et était arrivée après un vol de quatre heures, à cinq heures à l'aéroport international de Minas Thirith. Son voyage de la capitale gondorienne à la cité des nains, de trois heures l'avait achevée, et elle avait passé la première heure à dormir, et était rentré à midi prendre une douche chez Frerin.

Ainsi, quand Tauriel les avait rejoins pendant sa pause pour manger tous les droits, elle se sentait fraiche et dispo.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, continuant machinalement la tresse de son meilleur ami, elle sursauta violemment quand la sonnerie stridente de l'université retentit. Sous les bruits de rangements, le professeur lança de sa voix forte :

"Et je veux votre dossier sur l'éthique et les circonstances dans lesquelles elle peut-être mise en cause sur mon bureau avant la fin de la semaine, ou vous ne serez pas noté. Et je rappelle que ce dossier comptera dans le contrôle continu, alors vous feriez mieux de me le rendre si vous voulez passer votre année prochaine dans le monde du travail. Bonne soirée."

Une fois dehors, Nienna poussa un "ouf" de soulagement, car elle pouvait enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le café, tandis que Frerin allait tenter ses chances avec la charmante hobbite, qui lui faisait apparemment des sourires depuis trois bonnes heures.

Assise à la terrasse, un thé à l'athelas bien fort à côté d'elle, elle sorti son ordinateur, un hobbit pro de dernière génération, et se remit à la mise en page du dossier en question. Elle y expliquait que évidemment, une certaine éthique était nécessaire dans le métier de journaliste, mais que cette éthique pouvait parfois gêner les investigations. Elle citait également plusieurs cas où les journalistes avaient mis l'éthique de côté pour mieux enquêter.

Rédigeant sa conclusion, elle alluma une cigarette (fait assez rare pour être signalé), et pris une grande gorgée de thé pour se réchauffer. Elle sursauta soudain en entendant le hurlement hystérique d'une gamine d'une quinzaine d'année qui venait de voir passer la compagne de Thorin dans la rue. Celle-ci s'installa à la table de la jeune étudiante, sans gène, et malgré le regard furieux que celle-ci lui lança.

"Écoute gamine, commença la sulfureuse chanteuse de folk. Je veux bien croire que tu es la meilleure amie de mon bon à rien de beau-frère, mais je commence à en avoir marre que tu sois si familière avec mon copain, capish ?  
\- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis poulette. Mais je n'ai absolument rien à faire de ton petit ami. Il est le frère de mon meilleur ami. À la limite un ami. Rien de plus. Il ne veux surement rien de plus, et je ne veux rien de plus. Bonne journée."

Sur ces agréables paroles, la plus jeune quitta la table, rangeant ses affaires, et s'éloigna du café, dégoutée.  
La neige se mit à tomber alors que Nienna retournait à la gare. Une fois dans le train, elle s'installa confortablement, sorti son livre du moment, et lança le duo de variété en vogue chez les elfes et les humains : Beren et Luthien. Enfin, elle posa sa tête sur la fenêtre, et termina sa nuit.

MARDI 3 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Frerin se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Il jeta un bref regard à la Hobbite qui dormait encore dans son lit, un peu dégoutté de son acte de la veille au soir. Il alluma par réflexe son orcsus, un nouveau modèle d'ordinateur qui pouvait se transformer en tablette. Avisant les nombreux messages de ses deux meilleures amies, il se rendit encore plus compte qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Il descendit, et tomba sur son frère dans la cuisine. Celui-ci le regarda, narquois.

"La nuit fût courte ?"

Le plus jeune hocha la tête

"Je me sens sale d'avoir coucher avec cette nana...  
\- Bof. Ta meilleure amie est aveugle, Fré. Amuses-toi ! Vois du monde ! Et emmène la dans une fête où tu peux la serrer sans qu'elle s'en rappelle après..."

Le blond voulut balancer une vacherie à son frère, mais c'était sans compter la tornade brune qui débarqua dans la cuisine, j'ai nommé Kili. Le neveu des deux attrapa la cafetière, la vida dans son Thermos, et se barra en courant, en retard pour l'université. Thorin attendit que le plus jeune parte pour continuer de prodiguer à son cadet des conseils pour séduire sa meilleure amie, sans voir la petite hobbite furieuse qui sortait doucement de la maison.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hôpital et révélation

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Rejoignez nous sur Facebook : page Erebor's news. Groupe (privé) : Les Caves d'Erebor**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 4 de l'histoire : **

**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme **  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
** Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
** Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma **  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
** Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
** Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk **  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier) **  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
** Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda **  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna **  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
** Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna **  
**Belldona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**

**Rar's:**

**OlIvIa : On mon dieu, tu es trop mignonne ! Sérieux, vraiment, merci beaucoup ! *rougit comme un tomate devant un jardinier tout nu* Et... Je ne peux pas te répondre. Simplement parce que... JE NE SAIS PAS ! Dans ma tête, elle est casée avec plein de gens, donc voilà. En tout cas, encore merci pour ta review. En tant que première revieuweuse guest de la fic, tu peux choisir ce que tu veux (dans le Hobbit, et LotR), et tu auras droit à un OS spécial :)**

**(Oui, je pense faire ça souvent, laisser à l'auteur de la première review d'un chapitre donné (annoncer à l'avance) le choix d'un thème de OS. Enfin bref. Je vous laisse enjoy le chapitre. Bisous !)**

**Tamalice : Chapitre 1 : Oui, j'aime les UA mais genre beaucoup aussi (d'ailleurs, Shari Vari est génial question UA moderne aussi). Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée, mais un ami avec qui la page Facebook était parti (dans l'ordre ça fait page FB, site web, fanfiction). Je vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par bashing, donc je prendrais ça pour un traitement insuffisant. J'ai passer vite dessus surtout parce que ce sont des personnages pour l'instant secondaire. Et, si tu vois Celebrian comme une nana superficielle qui ne sert à rien, c'est pas du mauvais traitement, c'est absolument le rendu que je lui donne.**  
**Chapitre 2 : Moi ? Prolifique ? J'écris cette histoire au jour le jour. Par exemple, les articles sont postés sur le site web d'abord, et j'écris l'histoire après. Donc, voilà. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Publié le : 6.2.2015 : c'est la dèche. Big internet's trouble. Je vois l'oeil de Sauron dans des affiches de propagande du régime de Vichy. L'accrosport est définitivement un sport de merde.**

**M**ARDI 3 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE.

Ce matin là, pendant que Frerin manquait des cours pour discuter avec son frère, Nienna dormait tranquillement au fond du cours de caricatures. Que voulez-vous. On a une fibre artistique ou on l'a pas, et Nienna n'avait pris cette option que pour ne pas faire journaliste de mode. Nienna détestait la mode. Surtout celle actuelle, qui consistait à porter des serres-tête avec des oreilles de chat. La musique de NOUS dans les oreilles, et écoutant discrètement un solo de batterie d'Ungoliant, elle contemplait les fesses de son professeur, Ori, seule partie à peu près normale voir attirante du corps squelettique du petit enseignant à coupe au bol. Marmonnant des insultes en kuzdhûl (merci Frerin), elle sorti sont portable de sa poche. Voyant un numéro inconnu s'afficher à la place du nom de l'expéditeur, elle haussa un sourcil en ouvrant le texto. Mais bon. Vu qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir, elle bénit la personne qui lui envoyait de la lecture : le lien d'un site internet.

Évidemment, la personne qui faisait ça avait des arrières pensées. Parce que la jeune étudiante ouvrit le blog d'une de ses camarades de classe. Cette chère Belladona. Qui y racontait sa pauvre petite vie d'enfant triste et ignorée par le reste de la famille, qui se concentrait sur son frère ainé, écrivain à succès. "Pauvre chou", pensa ironiquement Nienna, avant de fermer son téléphone. Elle avait autre chose à faire.

Quand la jeune étudiante s'ennuyait, elle avait tendance à mettre au point des projets, dont pas un seul n'arrivait jamais à bout. Comme allez passer les vacances chez Eldarion et Nerwen. Ou sortir avec Fili. Celui-ci, elle n'avait même jamais envisager la possibilité qu'il se réalise. Un nouveau texto la fit se réveiller un peu plus. Elladan. Elle soupira. Que lui voulait le fils à papa qui lui servait de source ? 

**De : Elladan Peredhel  
à Nienna Elensar  
le 3.2.2015 à 9H45  
Au fait, El, pourquoi tu t'attaques  
autant à la famille de ton meilleur pote ?**

Elle soupira, avant de prendre son téléphone pour répondre, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose : elle ne savait. Frerin, lui, au moment de la création du projet, avait une bonne raison de la laisser insulter sa propre famille : elle ne l'aimait pas. Le blond était le plus insolent. Ses idées socialistes, dans une famille à tendance réactionnaire, était évidemment mal accueillies; alors il leurs en voulait. Mais, aujourd'hui ? Elle était intégrée à la famille. Crani, la mère de Frerin, l'adorait. Thrain la tolérait, même s'il avait du mal avec les elfes en général. Même Thorin, elle l'adorait. Il était le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, celui avec qui elle parlait politique, littérature... Mais, même aujourd'hui, elle continuait dans son journal à les fustiger. Alors, pourquoi ?

Cette question tarauda l'étudiante jusque la fin de la journée, si bien que, plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Belladona lui adressa la parole.

"Il parait que quelqu'un t'a envoyé le lien de mon blog...  
\- Ah, euh, oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais que tu aurais aimé l'apprendre d'une autre manière...  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. C'est moi ou tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ? ajouta très diplomatiquement la brune, en désignant la veste verte clair tape à l'oeil de la hobbite.  
\- Oui, en faite... Je sors avec Frerin... Je pensais qu'il te l'aurait dit, mais comme il n'est pas là...  
\- Ah, ok, cool"

Nienna s'en alla, la tête toujours dans les nuages. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la clinique, que les paroles de Baggins lui arrivèrent enfin au cerveau. Soudainement choquée, elle envoya un pavé d'une vingtaine de lignes à Frerin pour l'engueuler, et lui dire que vraiment, il ne pouvait pas avoir choisi pire compagne que Belladona Baggins.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la clinique privée où travaillait Tauriel, elle fronça le nez. Elle était toujours réticente. Mais bon. Elle parcourut les couloirs, et se rendit dans une chambre où dormait une vieille elfe à la peau ridée. Nienna s'assit sur un fauteuil, posant son sac de cours à ses pieds, et sortit un livre, qu'elle se mit à lire à voix haute. C'était le dénouement d'un livre qu'un auteur hobbit, Dimple Smallburrows de Sandydowns, avait écrit, et s'était inspirée de sa grand mère, chanteuse d'opéra, pour l'un des personnages de son livre, rendant hommage à son talent et à son rôle dans la rébellion des gobelins.

_"Milena Bach et Bartolomeo Casal ne se quittèrent plus jamais. Jusqu'au soir de leur vie, ils donnèrent l'image d'un couple inséparable et lumineux. Bartolomeo fit de brillantes études, et devint un avocat de renom. Quand à Milena, elle ne se brûla pas les ailes. Dora lui imposa un professeur de chant et l'obligea à travailler dur. Au fil des ans, sa voix naturelle gagna encore en épaisseur et en équilibre, et elle devint la cantatrice incomparable qu'on attendait. Elle se produisit sur les scènes les plus prestigieuses du monde, mais n'oublia pas d'où elle venait. Elle donna chaque saison un concert dans le théâtre de la capitale, là même où sa mère avait chanté autrefois. À cette occasion, Helen réservait sa place des mois à l'avance et se tenait, fidèle, au premier rang. _  
_ Milena, même avec un orchestre symphonique dans son dos, ne manquait jamais de lui adresser un discret signe de tendresse : "Tu te rappelles la cour de l'internat ? Tu te rappelles le dortoir glacé et les longs hivers ?" Puis son chant, vibrant d'humanité. Helen se laissait emporter par cette voix familière et pourtant mystérieuse comme on se laisse emporter par un bateau. Elle regardait alors, au hasard du voyage, défiler les images secrètes de son âme : le grand fleuve tranquille qui coulait sous les ponts, l'infini poids d'amour des consoleuses, le souvenir tremblotant de ses parents engloutis et, pour toujours, le visage souriant d'un garçon aux boucles brunes."_*

Nienna refusait toujours de lire l'épilogue. Elle le trouvait trop triste. La mort de celle qui avait servie de mère à l'une des héroïnes. Ainsi, elle referma le livre doucement, et observa le regard de la vieille femme. Ireth Oronar elle, n'était pas morte. Non, et c'était bien pire. Elle était dans le coma depuis tant d'années. Nienna avait pris l'habitude de lui lire des livres. Et son préféré, ce moment privilégié qu'elle avait avec grand-mère, était celui-ci. Puis, la jeune étudiante se mit à parler. De tout, de rien. De son voyage. Du concert. De Frerin, Elladan, Thorin, Fili. De Tauriel et de Nerwen.

Quand elle sortit, elle ne chercha pas à voir son amie. La déclaration de la jeune hobbit lui trottait dans la tête. Elle ne voulait pas de cette fille dans sa vie ! Jamais ! Et elle avait envie de tuer son meilleur ami. Mais non. Elle avait autre chose à faire. Ignorant les multiples appels de ses amis, elle attrapa le premier train qu'elle trouva pour Minas Thirith. Elle avait des choses à voir avec Nerwen. Et voulait à tous pris s'éloigner de Frerin.

Le voyage fut incroyablement long. La jeune femme n'avait absolument rien à faire : pas de musique, pas de livre, rien. À la limite ses cours, mais sans plus. Elle reçu à peine le message de Brilidul l'informant du suicide de Dain dans les prison de pourtant haute sécurité d'Erebor. Répondant d'un simple "OK", elle rangea son portable et détailla le reste des passagers. Il y avait un petit couple humain, un hobbit qui rangeait ses gros pieds poilus sur le siège en face. Il y avait aussi une humaine. Elle était passionnante. Une blonde avec des lunettes, qui dessinait quelque chose. Elle était amusante. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête, observait le wagon et fixait la personne en face d'elle. Elle lui parlait, et retournait à ce qu'elle faisait. Et ce manège continua jusqu'à Dol Guldur, où la jeune fille descendit. Nienna put enfin voir la personne qui l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait d'une autre fille, grande et à la peau mat. Elles devaient apparement se séparer ici, car la blonde prit son amie dans ses bras, déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche et s'en alla d'un pas dansant. Le train repartit, menant les passagers vers leurs destins.

Minas Tirith. La cité Blanche. Contrairement à Osgiliath, où se trouvait la gare, la capitale du Gondor était dépourvu des barres d'immeuble hideuses. Nienna contemplait depuis le taxi, la ville moderne; elle mélangeait les vieux bâtiments de pierre blanche et les tours fines et aériennes faites de verre et de métal, qui se lançaient à la conquête du ciel dans de vertigineuses arabesques, le tout dans une parfaite harmonie. Le joyau de cette couronne artistique et architecturale était l'ancien palais royal, aujourd'hui siège de l'Administration et abritant les plus glorieuses structures, comme la Cour Pénale continentale, différents bureaux, et le Palais présidentiel, dans le Palais Royal lui-même.

La cité était organisée en sept niveaux, "protégés" par les vieux murs d'enceinte qui datait du quatrième âge. Autrement que par les rues, ces niveaux étaient reliés entre eux par un système d'ascenseurs publics. Les voitures y étant déconseillées (et rares de manière générale dans la Terre du Milieu), le moyen de transport privilégié était dans la ville le tramway.

Nienna venait d'ailleurs d'y entrer, se faisant bousculer au passage par un humain peut aimable. De manière générale d'ailleurs, et si la ville était belle et agréable, ses habitants l'étaient curieusement beaucoup moins. Malpolis, marchant vite, ignorant royalement les autres. Dans l'esprit de la journaliste revinrent les premiers mots de La Peste, d'Albert Camus : "_Nos concitoyens travaillent beaucoup, mais toujours pour s'enrichir_**". Nienna préféra immédiatement la douce Fondcombe et la bruyante Dale, qui elle commençait à peine à se remettre de l'attaque de Dain II Ironfoot une dizaine d'années auparavant.

Ce fut pour elle une libération de sortir du moyen de transport public, où l'air était étouffant. Au moment où elle s'extirpa du wagon, la neige se mit à tomber. Le vent faisait tournoyer les flocons, qui recouvraient la ville d'un manteau blanc immaculé. Les sons étaient étouffés par la substance, et la ville déserte ressemblait aux ruines immobiles qui restaient à l'Est des Monts de Fer. La brune resserra autour d'elle les pans de son manteau en frissonnant, et se dépêcha de traverser la place de l'Arbre blanc pour aller se mettre à l'abri de la neige et du vent sur les marches du Palais d justice, sous le regard inquisiteur d'un militaire de l'autre côté de la place qui gardait l'entrée de la maison du président de la République Gondorienne.

L'ignorant, Nienna sortit son téléphone portable et consulta ses messages : son père qui l'informait de son absence jusque la fin de la semaine, Frerin (une bonne dizaine de fois) qui lui demandait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, si elle était colère à cause de Bella, pour finir par un "OK, je boude". Le dernier message était de Nerwen, qui l'informait d'un léger retard.  
Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse rappeler son père, Nienna vit arriver de l'autre côté de la place déserte (à part le militaire, mais bon) la petite lycéenne. Plutôt petite, elle marchait d'un pas vif, les mains dans les poches et le menton dans son écharpe. Seuls ses yeux gris ressortaient au-dessus de son nez en trompette rougi par le froid. Un bonnet de lainne blanc couvrait ses cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges, et un pompon tressautait joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête. Pour finir, ses jambes fines étaient moulées dans un jean bleu foncé slim, qui allait se perdre dans des rangers noirs. Un sac en tissus kaki, portant l'inscription "AG", pour Armée du Gondor, complétait l'attirail.  
Nienna vit les yeux de la plus jeune s'illuminés, et devina facilement son sourire sous le tissus azur.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là aussi vite", s'écria joyeusement l'humaine.

Son amie lui lança un regard faussement courroucé, et répliqua, mi-boudant mi-riant :

"Tu pensais que j'étais une grosse feignasse, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est un fait connu de tous... Et puis, c'est une légende urbaine que les trains du Réseau arrivent à l'heure."

La lycéenne se prit une claque derrière la tête, pas une grosse, juste pour rire, et les deux filles éclatèrent joyeusement en deux rires cristallins.  
Finalement, Nerwen emmena Nienna dans la ville, pour l'entrainer dans un café génial, selon elle. En passant au travers des niveaux, Nienna découvrit une partie insoupçonnée jusque** l**à de Nerwen : une immense bonté. Les deux amies empruntaient des rues désertes, où le vent soufflait fort. Les seules personnes dehors étaient celles qui n'avaient pas le choix. Et, si Nerwen ne pouvait pas leur donner à toutes de l'argent ou de quoi se nourrir, elle leur adressait à tous la parole. Un mot gentil. Prendre des nouvelles. Rassurer. Elle semblait connaitre tous leurs noms, certaines de leurs histoires. Elle embrassa même sur le front un petit orc crasseux. Humains, Hobbits, Elfes, Orcs, Gobelins. Où est la différence de race quand on en est réduit à être ignorer par le reste du monde ? Et cela, la lycéenne l'avait compris. Alors, elle essayait de soulager un peu ces âmes perdues. Mais, comment faire quand on est seul ?

Les deux compagnes arrivèrent enfin dans un bar, où elle s'installèrent, bien au chaud. Ce simple geste dégoutta Nienna, qui se rappelait maintenant de l'existence de tous ses hommes et femmes, là, dehors.  
Cependant, Nerwen ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. La lycéenne lui lança quelque chose, et elles embrayèrent sur un sujet au hasard, à savoir le bac de la jeune fille, le matin même. Puis, la discussion dériva jusque la raison de la plus âgée.  
"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Tauriel ou Frerin ?  
\- Fre a une copine depuis hier. El est mariée. Kili... Ba voilà. Fili je sais pas, et c'est pas vers lui que je me tournerai spontanément. Et Eldarion est pas là. Tu étais le meilleur choix.  
\- Fre a une copine ?! Putain de bordel de merde !  
\- Langage... déclara totalement inutilement Nienna.  
\- Mais je pensais qu'il était gay !  
\- Tu veux des ragots ? Fre est bi. Fili a couché avec Rose, la petite fille du candidat aux élections de la Comté, Hamfast Gamegie. Je crois que c'est tout"

Et les ragots repartirent, d'abord sur Eowyn, puis sur un peu tout le monde. Toutes leurs connaissances communes y passèrent. Finalement, les deux amies embrayèrent sur la raison de la plus âgée.

"Ok. Nerwen, je suis dans la merde. Profondément"

La lycéenne haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, la laissant continuer. Au lieu de répondre, Nienna sortit sa tablette tactile, et se connecta à Erebor's news. Elle présenta ensuite le joujou technologique à Nerwen.

"Tu as réussi à craquer le mot de passe de Erebor's news ?  
Non."

La jeune fille releva la tête vers l'elfe, et planta ses pupilles dans celles de son amie, avant de murmurer d'une voix atterrée :

"Bordel, c'est toi ?!"

**Reviews ?**

*** : Jean-Claude Mourlevat, _Le Combat d'Hiver, _fin du dernier chapitre**

**** : Albert Camus, _La Peste, _incipit**


	5. Chapter 5 : On part à la chasse

** L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **

**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 5 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna **  
**Belldona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**

* * *

**Publié le : 13.02.2015 : vendredi 13. Veille de St Valentin. Le monde s'est ligué contre moi. 19 au bac blanc de français, powa. Mon chapitre a dû être entièrement réécrit. Foutue batterie de merde**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : RETOUR A VALINOR, ON PART À LA CHASSE. **

**S**AMEDI 7 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Ce matin là, Nienna se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle quitta le matelas dans lequel elle avait dormi, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il devait être six heures du matin. La jeune étudiante entra discrètement dans la cuisine, mais sursauta d'un coup quand quelqu'un lui dit bonjour. Elle se retourna, et se trouva face à Aragorn Elessar, le père de Nerwen et Eldarion.

"Je vous ai effrayé ?  
\- Oh, euh, je pensais simplement que personne ne serait lever à cette heure. On est samedi...  
\- Le métier ne s'arrête pas au week end, tu sais. Mais, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Euh, si vous aviez un aspirine ou autre chose contre le mal de tête, je vous embrasse, déclara la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard amusé du Premier Ministre du Gondor.  
\- C'est une promesse ?  
\- Si vous le prenez comme tel", oui, sourit Nienna

L'homme se leva, et farfouilla dans un placard, avant de lui tendre une boite rose. La journaliste le regarda, lâcha un merci, et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'avaler le médicament accompagné d'un grand verre d'eau. C'est à ce moment que Nerwen entra dans la pièce. Elle posa un embrassa la joue de son père, et entreprit de faire du thé.

Pendant que les deux filles préparaient leurs petit déjeuner, Aragorn lisait son journal. Nerwen attendit patiemment le départ de son père pour s'approcher de son amie avec un regard de conspirateur. Depuis le mardi précédent, tout restait calme. Nerwen essayait tant bien que mal de faire jouer son nom de famille pour obtenir quelques petites informations sur Finarfin, mais son âge ne lui permettait pas grand chose. Car, si la découverte de l'identité d'Elduïn l'avait surprise au point de la vexée, celle de la mort non naturelle de l'ex leader Noldo et la perspective d'une enquête l'avait fait sauter de joie. C'est pourquoi elle avait pardonné à Nienna de lui avoir caché la vérité.

La semaine n'avait absolument pas été fructueuse. Le génie ne pouvait pas être sur trop de front à la fois, et elle avait une série de bacs blanc, notamment en philosophie, durant cette semaine. Mais, les vacances, libératrices, étaient arrivées, et les deux amies pouvaient désormais faire quelque chose. Partir à la chasse, comme disait Nerwen.

"J'ai fini par obtenir quelque chose, annonça la lycéenne. En passant par les être les plus abjectes du monde politique gondorien, j'ai fini par atterrir sur Haldir.  
\- Ce queutard ?  
\- Oui. Donc, il m'a avouer, comme il me devait un service et..."

Elle se tue brusquement lorsque lorsque Eldarion, ignorant le regard agacé de sa soeur et celui, admiratif, de Nienna traversa la cuisine, absolument pas réveillé, pour aller dans la salle de bain, vêtu pour tout d'un caleçon.

"Donc, repris Nerwen quand le jeune homme se fut enfermer à clef dans la salle d'eau. Haldir me devait un service. Il m'a donc avouer deux choses : comment contacter Bard, et l'existence d'un bureau top secret à Valinor, dans lequel Finarfin gardait une copie des dossiers les plus importants. Et quand je dis top secret, c'est genre même les membres de sa famille ne le connaissent pas.  
\- Et comment Haldir le connais lui ?  
\- Je sais pas. Mais il est super surveillé, H-24. Par Azog lui même.  
\- Le boss de l'agence de sécurité ? Merde... Comment on y entre maintenant ?  
\- Bard, tu connais ?"

Bard était une légende vivante au même titre que Elduïn. C'était un hacker à la base. Mais, il rendait d'autre type de service. Et entrer dans un appartement super surveillé était surement dans ses cordes.

"Alors ?  
\- Comment tu as put contacter Bard ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit. Haldir me devait un service  
\- Et il t'a pas proposé de payer en nature ?"

Nerwen abattit sa tête sur la table, et un "Aie" lui échappa, un peu étouffé, faisant rire Nienna, qui sortit de la pièce pour virer allègrement Eldarion de la salle de bain, tout en disant qu'elle allait réfléchir. Deux heures plus tard, elle était dans le train pour Fondcombe.

* * *

**M**ERCREDI 11 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

L'aéroport de Valimar, capitale de Valinor, à sept heures du matin, était déjà en pleine effervescence. Les filles, parties cinq heures plus tôt de Minas Tirith, et qui n'avait pas, ni l'une ni l'autre, dormi dans l'avion, avaient cinq heures de décalage horaire et un sacré mal de tête. Nerwen, peut habituée, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir debout, sous le regard attentif de Nienna. Elles passèrent la douane et sortirent enfin. En traversant le grand hall, bagages récupérés, Nienna aperçut Ireth lui faire de grands signes depuis l'autre côté de la salle. Elle rit, et se dirigea vers son amie, entrainant la lycéenne avec elle.

Ireth était aussi surexcitée que d'habitude. À ses côtés, un Tvorin particulièrement calme, pour un sociopathe, regardait attentivement les deux jeunes s'approcher.

Les trois filles babillèrent jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport, et le moment où Nerwen aperçut le bolide de compétition de Ireth.

"Bordel de merde !"

Nienna rigola, sachant qu'elle avait eu la même réaction. Elles posèrent les bagages dans le coffre et montèrent, Ireth au volant, Nienna et Nerwen derrière et Tvorin à la place passager.  
Dans la voiture qui filait à vive allure dans les rues de Valimar, la discussion allait bon train entre les trois représentantes de la classe féminine. Ireth, pour s'amuser, se transforma en book maker, et proposa un paris sur les résultats des élections dans la Comté, qui serait annoncées dans la soirée. Nienna tablait sur Hamfast Gamegie, alors que Nerwen était pour son concurrent. Ireth elle, servait de caissière et de juge. La somme en jeu était de cinquante ronds d'or, la monnaie courante en Terre du Milieu. Et, au milieu de ces jeux de jeunes, Tvorin était blême. Sa collègue médecin légiste conduisait à toute allure, et frôlait régulièrement murs, voitures, et même une vieille elfe qui mettait 'trop de temps à traverser'. Il lâcha même un couinement de peur lorsque Ireth, qui avait presque manqué un tournant, fit un dérapage en catastrophe pour récupérer le bon chemin, dans un crissement de pneu. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin dans la rue du nain, celui-ci avait du mal à marcher et jurait que plus jamais, il ne remonterait dans une voiture de Ireth conduirait.  
La concernée éclata de rire avant de repartir en trombe, tout en continuant de parler avec ses deux invitées. Enfin, elles arrivèrent rue de Mandos, où habitait la scientifique. Valises en main, elle montèrent les six étages de l'immeuble, et arrivèrent chez Ireth.

Le lieu était petit. On y trouvait une salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain, et deux chambres. Tout l'appartement témoignait du caractère de la jeune femme, depuis les photos collées un peu partout sur les murs, aux quelques vêtements disséminés dans le salon. Des objets absolument inutiles trainaient un peu partout. Finalement, un gros chat angora blanc dormait sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Ireth conduisit Nienna et Nerwen dans la chambre d'ami. Les murs de cette pièce étaient verts, et le couvre lit jaune. Le parquet lui était d'un brun banal. Là aussi, on trouvait des figurines un peu partout, en bois peint et en porcelaine. Un belle bibliothèque de verre et de métal recouvrait l'un des murs. Nienna aperçu des ouvrages de Camus, la grande fresque de Zola, mais aussi toute la série d'essai philosophiques et de livre du philosophe Sarouman et les romans policiers de Dimple Smallburrows de Sandydowns. Et aussi la série historique de Bilbo Baggins, le frère de Belladona, sur la reconquête d'Erebor.  
Un matelas avait été posé à terre pour faire deux couchages, et Nerwen s'écroula sur le lit. Sans pitié, Nienna la réveilla.

"Plus vite tu te seras calée sur le rythme du coin, plus vite tu te débarrasseras du décalage horaire"

Nerwen grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, mais accepta les conseils de la voyageuse expérimentée. Elle fouilla dans son sac de voyage, et attrapa un cachet qu'elle avala rapidement, sentant poindre le mal de tête dû à la fatigue. Enfin, elle attrapa la poignée de sa valise et se mit à la défaire.

Lorsque les deux filles revinrent dans le salon, Ireth jouait avec son chat, tranquillement assise sur le tapis. Nienna, amusée, s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et sourit. Elle sortit son téléphone pour filmer la scène, et aperçue un message vocal d'un numéro qu'elle ignorait même avoir.

_"Salut Nienna, c'est Bella, Ok. Je sais que tu m'aimes pas; mais là n'est pas la question. Ça fait une semaine, Nienna. Frerin panique sérieusement. Il a même appeler ta mère, c'est dire ! Je t'appelle parce que il m'inquiète, et que j'aimerai que tu le contact pour le rassurer. S'il te plait. OK ? A plus."_

Plutôt interloquée, Nienna regarda son téléphone. Si Frerin était inquiète au point que Bella ne l'appelle elle... Frerin n'avait pas encore appelé son père, mais de toutes façons, Feanorö était déjà au courant du départ de sa fille. Après tout, il avait payer le billet. Au moins, elle avait eu une semaine de tranquillité. Elle réintégrera la conversation entre Nerwen, assise sur le sol à côté de Ireth, et la jeune légiste, qui caressait son chat. Elles parlaient de la rencontre avec Bard, qui devait avoir lieu le jour même.

'Il m'a donner l'adresse d'un restaurant. Et a spécifié une seule fille.  
\- Une seule ?  
\- Enfin Ireth, une femme et un homme seuls dans un resto, ça n'étonnera pas grand monde... expliqua patiemment la journaliste, habituée aux techniques d'investigation.  
\- Ah oui... C'est pas faux... répondit la blonde en rougissant. Qui y va ?  
\- Je te laisse ce plaisir, Nienna. Une lycéenne qui va au resto avec un mec de 30 piges ? Surtout vu la tronche du restaurant en question...  
\- C'est lequel ? Et, comment tu sais qu'il a 30 ans ?  
\- C'est l'Arkenstone Ristorante. Et je sais ap, j'ai dis ça comme ça..."

Nienna sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière, et que l'onde se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ouvrit le texto et soupira.

**De : Féanorö Elensar**  
**à Nienna Elensar**  
**le 11.2.15 à 8h08**  
**Je viens à peine de rentrer que tes **  
**amis me harcèlent. Dis leurs où tu es,**  
**s'il te plait. **

L'étudiante soupira et ne répondit pas. Tout le monde s'inquiétait. Il ne manquait plus que que sa mère l'appelle. Et justement...

"_Nienna, mon ange ? Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Dis vient de m'appeler pour me dire que tu avais disparue !_  
\- Maman, tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis à Valimar avec Nerwen.  
-_ Tu veux bien venir me voir ? S'il te plait, ma chérie. Serdûr n'est pas là de la semaine..._  
\- Maman..."

Nienna réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses études en fait. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé le temps, et leurs relations s'étaient dégradées. Il était peu être temps de renouer...

"_Mon ange ? Tu es toujours là ?_  
\- Oui, mum. Écoute, aujourd'hui je peux pas. Que dirais-tu de vendredi ? On pourrait aller manger au rohanais de la rue Glorfindel non ?  
\- _Oui, tu as raison. Tu m'envoi un sms pour l'heure ? _  
\- Promis.  
_\- Je t'aime mon ange._  
\- Oui, moi aussi Maman. Bisous"

La jeune étudiante raccrocha, et se re-concentra sur la discussion.

"Donc. Le rendez-vous est à midi. Et tu as rendez-vous dans un resto huppé. Voir bourge.  
\- Relooking ? proposa Ireth, qui jubilait déjà  
\- Exactement !" acheva Nerwen, souriante.

Nienna alla se laver, pendant que les deux filles préparaient de quoi la rendre 'présentable' pour un rendez-vous professionnel.

Lorsque la journaliste sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la poitrine et une autre sur la tête, Nerwen l'entraina dans le salon et la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ireth revint avec des vêtements et un sèche-cheveux.

La séance habillage-maquillage-coiffage dura environ trois heures. À 11 heures et demi, Nienna put enfin se regarder dans un miroir. Le résultat était bluffant. Ses cheveux raides avaient été bouclés et attachés sur l'arrière de son crâne, et son maquillage la vieillissait de quelques années, et restait discret. Enfin, elle portait une jupe noire et un pull rouge en cachemire. La fine chaine en or de Nienna ornait sa gorge et sublimait le tout. Sobre, élégant. Professionnel et charmeur. Ireth embarqua les deux filles et parti, sans conduire trop vite. 

À midi moins cinq, la légiste arrêtait sa voiture devant le restaurant. Nienna haussa un sourcil, et entra. La salle était peu bruyante, et il régnait une atmosphère de luxe discret. La pièce était vaste, et lumineuse. Pas de dorée exubérant, mais des formes épurées et modernes. Des serveurs en costard noir et noeud papillon circulait entre les tables. Un homme guindé aborda Nienna, lui demandant si elle avait réservé.

"Je suis attendue par M. Richardson, déclara la jeune femme, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide au bout de papier que lui avait donnée son amie."

Le serveur détailla la tenue de sa cliente, et celle-ci bénie finalement ses deux tortionnaires de l'avoir torturée pendant trois heures. L'humain lui déclara que "M. Richardson vous attend, si vous voulez bien me suivre", et l'entraina dans la salle.  
Ils traversèrent ainsi la pièce, jusqu'une table où se trouvait un homme qui leur tournait le dos. Nienna contourna la table et se posta en face de lui. Il releva la tête, la détailla en quelques coups d'oeil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Nienna s'exécuta, et le détailla. Il devait avoir 35 ans. Grand et vêtu d'un costume gris, il dégageait un charisme incroyable. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, Nienna croisa un regard couleur de l'orage; sa peau pâle était mise en avant par ses cheveux noirs, et il avait de hautes pommettes. Il était beau. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de la journaliste. Elle s'assit, laissant de côté la carte du restaurant.

"Je vous pensais plus vieille, déclara-t-il.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je vous imaginais."

Il rit, et ce son grave fit sourire la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main, et elle se crispa.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez compris que ce rendez-vous est un prétexte pour pouvoir discuter en paix ? Alors, agissez comme tel."

Nienna essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre, et le laissa passer distraitement son pouce sur le dessus de sa main. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et lui demanda :

"Si vous me disiez à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Vous ne donnez pas votre nom et vous attendez que je vous donne le miens ? Je vous trouve bien présomptueux, sourit Nienna.  
\- Bonjour, dit il d'une voix à la fois grave et séductrice. Je suis Bard. Et vous ?  
\- Bonjour... Bard, répliqua Nienna sur le même ton. Je suis Elduïn."

L'homme la regarda, les yeux ronds, le pouce en suspension. Le rire frai et cristallin de Nienna s'éleva, et leurs voisins les plus proches se tournèrent vers ce jeune couple heureux, attendris. Nienna pris la main de Bard à son tour.

"Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'une simple étudiante en journalisme aurait put vous contacter ?  
\- Et bien, on peut s'attendre à tout...  
\- Disons que c'est en faite l'une de mes amies qui vous a contacter. L'homme sembla soulagé. Une lycéenne."

Elle regarda l'air abasourdi de son interlocuteur, et rapprocha sa chaise de la table, sa main toujours dans la sienne.  
"Je vais vous dire, il s'agit de Nerwen Elessar."

Sur cette déclaration et l'air soulagé de Bard, le serveur arriva, et la jeune femme s'intéressa enfin à la carte. Ils commandèrent, et le pingouin s'en alla pour laisser de l'intimité au couple.

"Alors, dîtes-moi, Elduïn. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- M'aider à entrer dans un appartement surveillé par les meilleurs hommes de l'agence d'Azog ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je n'aimerai pas répéter.  
\- J'ai très bien entendu. Mais, c'est impossible.  
\- On dit qu'impossible n'est pas dans votre dictionnaire.  
\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Une rémunération quelconque ?  
\- Seriez-vous... Quelqu'un de vénal ? demanda pensivement Nienna en passant distraitement la pulpe de ses doigts autour du poignet de l'homme.  
\- Disons que j'ai une famille à nourrir.  
\- Alors, disons que... Vous aideriez à résoudre le meurtre de Finarfin..."

La jeune femme avait baissé la voix sur cette dernière phrase, et déployait des efforts immenses de charmes mais aussi de patience. Il fallait préciser que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose.

"Finarfin est mort de causes naturelles.  
\- Je peux prouver le contraire."

Le serveur arriva avec les plats, et Bard demanda alors :

"Tu as des nouvelles de Eden et Théodred ?  
\- Je les ai croisé à Edoras il y a deux semaines, ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Eden est enceinte."

Le serveur repartit, et tous deux commencèrent à manger, en silence. Le repas se termina. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Nienna ne savait si ce que son interlocuteur disait la vérité, mais il lui dit avoir trois enfants : deux filles et un garçon. Son épouse était apparemment décédée.

Bard paya. Galamment, il posa sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme avant de lui ouvrir. Il la conduisit alors vers une voiture, et l'invita à monter.

"Je vous dépose ?  
\- À l'hôpital central."

Il la conduisit sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et Nienna lui proposa de descendre avec elle.  
Mal à l'aise dans l'hôpital, elle descendit rapidement à la morgue, et rejoignit Nerwen en salle de repos. Celle-ci prit un billet de 50 rond d'or, et le jeta à son amie. Elle en déduit que Hamfast avait gagné les élections. Ireth arriva sur ces entrefaits. Bard fut présenté, et la situation expliquée : les toxines dans le corps de Finarfin, les déclarations de Elladan et Elrohir sur Sauron, le meurtre.  
Bard regarda cette bande de trois jeunes femmes, déterminées à résoudre le meurtre de l'un des hommes les plus influents du monde moderne. Il les fixa dans les yeux, l'une après l'autre. Une médecin légiste. Une journaliste internet mystérieuse. Une lycéenne, accessoirement fille du premier ministre du Gondor. Alors l'homme hocha la tête.

"Je suis avec.  
\- On commence ? demanda alors Nerwen, amusée par la situation.  
\- Y a-t-il un endroit où je puisse me changer ?" répliqua Nienna, et Ireth lui désigna les douches du personnel.

La journaliste se changea, se démaquilla, et ressortit vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un jean. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Bard avait eu la même réaction, vu qu'il était désormais habillé d'un simple T-shirt noir, d'un jean délavé et d'une veste en cuir. Il sortit un ordinateur portable de son sac, et l'alluma. Ireth sortit une carte de Valimar, et Nerwen, qui s'ennuyait, faisait de fausses cartes de presse. Nienna elle, resta derrière Bard, qui tentait de hacker le plan du bureau. Ils partaient en chasse.

**Ouf, l'a mis du temps à sortir lui... Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6 : Espionnage

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 6 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna **  
**Belldona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**

**23.2.15 : Vacances. Écriture. Je me refais Mary Poppins sans honte. Je redécouvre la chanson française avec plaisir. Je chante du Claude François  
**

* * *

**J**EUDI 12 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE,  
VALIMAR

Il devait être autour de minuit. Bard avait accepté de partager le canapé avec Nerwen, et restait allonger sans dormir, en essayant de ne pas la toucher. Ireth essayait tant bien que mal de remplir un rapport d'autopsie. Quand à Nienna, elle se faisant engueuler par texto par Frerin qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, et surveillait les rues autour du bureau de Finarfin, avec dans les oreilles un chanteur humain. Elle tapait la mesure au fur et a mesure que le refrain défilait dans ses écouteurs "Je te donne toutes mes différences, tous ces défauts qui sont autant de chance. On sera jamais des standards des gens bien comme il faut, je te donne ce que j'ai ce que je vaux*". La jeune femme notait le énième passage du type pas très discret chargé de la surveillance extérieur. C'était un sale type, elle avait l'impression. Une large cicatrice parcourait son visage, et il avait des petits yeux méchants. Nienna frémit quand il tourna la tête vers les caméras de sécurité. Elle le regarda faire le tour du pâté de maison et revenir. Alors qu'elle vérifiait, encore, qu'il tournait toujours de la même manière. Elle s'ennuyait. Il fallait attendre que le programme de Bard ai terminer de décrypter les plans du bâtiment et de l'appartement, ce qui prenait une durée... Indéterminée. Elle poussa un soupir en se reculant dans le dossier de sa chaise. Ireth lui jeta un regard intrigué. Elle le lui rendit; et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Une heure du matin sonna. Nienna alla réveiller Bard, et Ireth pris sa place sur le sofa. L'elfe brune s'assit à la place de son amie et Bard devant son ordinateur. Nienna attrapa le thermos de thé vide et partit en refaire dans la pièce à côté.

Mais il faut peut-être expliquer. La salle de repos est divisée en deux : une partie cuisine, où se trouve de quoi préparer des repas sommaires, ainsi qu'une bouilloire. L'autre partie de la salle était un peu plus meublée : deux poufs trainaient dans un coin, et un canapé était poussé contre un mur. Une table et des chaises occupaient le milieu de la pièce. Actuellement, cette table portait deux ordinateurs, et des restes de plats à emporter.

Nienna revint, posant une tasse de thé devant le hacker, qui la remercia d'un sourire. Les deux sursautèrent en même temps quand le portable de Nienna vibra sourdement sur la table. Pour la quatrième fois en une heure, Nienna vit s'afficher le visage souriant de Frerin sur l'écran de son dwarfphone. Elle décida alors enfin de répondre.

"Allo ?  
\- _Bordel ! Nienna mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passer par la tête, on est tous super inquiet pour toi ! On à même appeler ta mère ! Même ton père ne sait pas où tu es !_  
\- Calme toi Fré. Je suis a Valimar. Et mon père sais parfaitement où je suis, comme ma mère, je leur ai juste demander de rien dire.  
\- _Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ? Pourquoi tu es là bas ?_  
\- Écoute, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, je suis à Valimar avec mon petit ami, et je crois que tu as autre chose a faire que de me traquer. Alors tu vas voir Bella et Tauriel et tu me laisse m'amuser suis-je clair ?"

Nienna raccrocha et tira une chaise derrière Bard pour regarder l'écran. Celui-ci, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, lui demanda :

"Rien de nouveau ?  
\- Non. Quand aurons-nous les plans ?  
\- Dans une heure je dirai..."

Le silence régna une dizaine de minutes, avant que Bard ne le rompe à nouveau

"Vous lui avez menti. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Votre ami, au téléphone. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?  
\- Je voulais avoir la paix, et le seul moyen de l'obtenir est de lui dire que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Ce n'est pas votre petit ami, ou vous ne lui auriez pas dit ça. Grand frère ?  
\- Meilleur ami."

L'humain se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se replonger dans son ordinateur et Nienna dans ses notes.

* * *

**M**ERCREDI 11 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE  
DALE

Pendant que Nienna et sa bande surveillait l'appartement de Finarfin, Frerin et Tauriel discutaient, attablés dans un bar de Dale. Frerin racontait à son amie l'appel de Nienna.

"Je ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout à Valimar ? Avec son petit ami ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Elle doit être avec Ireth.  
\- Parce qu'elle couche avec Ireth ?  
\- Tu sais que Nienna est bisexuelle ?"

Le silence de Frerin démontra à l'infirmière que, non, il n'était pas au courant. Elle se maudit, et le blond cacha sa gêne dans sa tasse de café. Il était mortifié de cette nouvelle.

"Je peux peut-être la rejoindre à Valimar.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas dire à ton père ?  
\- Que j'emmène Bella. C'est bientôt la St Valentin."

Tauriel réfléchit un instant.

"Ça veut dire que tu devra effectivement emmener Bella. Je suis pas certaine que Nienna l'apprécie beaucoup.  
\- Elle est avec son petit ami. Elle s'en fout."

Si Tauriel releva parfaitement la fêlure dans la voix de son ami, elle ne dit rien. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait poussé Frérin à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour essayer d'oublier Nienna. La rousse se leva après un dernier regard triste vers le blond, et posa deux billets sur la table du bar. Elle se leva ensuite, et se dirigea vers le tramway de Dale. Elle entra dans la rame vide, tête baissée. Elle se sentait mal depuis le matin. Prenant entre ses doigts une longue mèche ed cheveux roux qu'elle enroula pensivement autour de son majeur, elle pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait : le tas de vaisselle dans son évier, son livre et son lit. Kili ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre la fenêtre du wagon, regardant défiler le paysage derrière les gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à tomber. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à son arrêt, ses jambes étaient lourdes et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle mit deux fois plus de temps à monter les escaliers de l'immeuble que d'habitude. Elle jeta un regard circulaire au riche appartement. Elle alla s'effondrer dans le canapé.

Elle s'était marier moins d'un mois auparavant, et regrettait déjà. "C'est facile d'aimer quelqu'un quand on le voit trois heures par semaine", pensa-t-elle. Les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, elle se demandait depuis quand elle était aussi pessimiste. "Depuis que je suis mariée. Depuis que Kili me laisse seule tous les soirs pour aller boire avec des amis de la fac. Depuis que ma meilleure amie à disparut."  
Mais maintenant, Tauriel savait où était Nienna. Elle calcula rapidement qu'il y avait cinq heures de plus à Valimar qu'a Fondcombe, et donc à Dale. Il devait être une heure du matin là où elle était. La jeune femme observa, pensive, les veines de ses poignets, bleues sur sa peau blanche. Brusquement, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle tira sa valise du haut de l'armoire, et commença à la remplir de vêtements.

* * *

**J**EUDI 12 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE  
VALIMAR

Nienna sentait sa tête s'alourdir à chaque minutes qui passaient. Elle se laissa finalement aller et son front atterrit sur l'épaule de Bard qui ricana, supportant sans broncher la fatigue de la jeune femme. Le soleil matinal commençait à percer au travers des fenêtres, et les plans n'étaient toujours pas là. Il commençait à désespérer. Nerwen, la fille du Gondor, se leva et alla faire du café. Ils carburaient à ça. Le café, et le thé. Ireth, la blonde, était partie vers trois heures du matin. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans la salle de repos. Et aucun d'eux n'avait dormi plus d'une demie-heure en tout.

Un bip strident résonna brusquement dans la salle et Bard sentit le poids sur son épaule s'alléger brusquement sous le sursaut de Nienna.

"Ça y est ? demanda-t-elle brusquement  
\- En effet"

Nienna bondit sur ses pieds, et Bard ouvrit le fichier enfin décrypté. Il présentait un plan détaillée de l'appartement, où se situait la moindre caméra de surveillance, et les codes d'ouvertures des différentes portes. Nerwen poussa sans ménagement l'humain, et s'assit à sa place. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur l'écran, et sa main courait sur le papier tandis qu'elle prenait les notes nécessaires.

"Il te faudra un bonnet Nienna.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tes cheveux... Soupira la lycéenne, qui désigna la tête de son amie  
\- Ah, oui. Quoi d'autre ?"

Nerwen ferma les yeux deux secondes.

"On ne peut pas enlever des dossiers... Il faut un appareil photographique."

Bard hocha la tête. Il avait, dit-il aux filles, tout le matériel nécessaire à un cambriolage. La question : comment entrer dans cet appartement ?  
Nienna, qui tournait au ralenti avant d'avoir bu deux tasses de thé le plus fort possible, eut une idée : un des appartement de l'immeuble était en vente.

"Et tu veux acheter un appart ?  
\- Non. Juste le vendeur immobilier"

Bard la regarda avec étonnement, mais Nerwen explosa de rire. Un rire frais, sauvage, libérateur. Nienna la suivit dans son fou-rire. Une aventure commune qui leur rappelait de très joyeux souvenirs. L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de fermer son ordinateur.  
Dix minutes plus tard, les trois compagnons remontaient vers le parking. Nienna téléphonait à sa mère, lui expliquant que le rendez-vous devrait être déplacé. Nerwen s'arrêta au beau milieu du parking, offrant sa figure au soleil naissant elles se dirigeaient vers la station de métro la plus proche, mais l'humain retint Nerwen par le bras et leur dit qu'il les emmenait chez lui.

La maison de Bard était un peu à la sortie de la ville, dans une banlieue pavillonnaire. C'était une habitation tranquille. L'intérieur témoignait de la présence d'enfant : des jouets trainaient dans un coin, et un sac de cours répandait ses cahiers sur le canapé. Des photos de trois enfants et de l'adulte étaient affichées sur le mur.

"Vous devez dormir, déclara l'humain. Tout comme moi. On ne peut rien faire sans sommeil. Et ce n'est pas négociable", affirma-t-il en voyant l'air protestataire de Nerwen.  
Il conduisit d'abord la lycéenne dans la chambre de son ainée, Sigrid. Et Nienna se rendit compte à quel point il avait raison : elle s'écroula dans le lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Nienna. Il emmena la brune dans une chambre qui devait probablement être la sienne, aux vues du lit double et des trois ordinateurs qui ornaient le bureau.

"Et vous ? demanda la jeune femme à l'intention du hacker  
\- Je prend le canapé."

Il fouilla dans l'armoire et récupéra des vêtements, avant de sortir en fermant la porte.  
la brune ôta simplement son t-shirt, gardant son pantalon et son soutien-gorge, avant de s'allonger sur la couverture. Fermant les yeux, elle entendit l'eau couler dans les tuyaux tandis que l'humain prenait une douche. Rouvrant les paupières, elle suivit du regard les fines lignes bleues qui ornaient de leurs arabesques le plafond de la chambre. Son portable vibrait dans son sac, continuellement. D'un geste agacé, elle retira la batterie, et laissa retomber son bras sur la drap, pensive. Elle ne savait plus dans quoi elle s'était engagée. Grisée par la chasse, elle avait oublié. Alors, elle remonta à la source. Sur la base d'informations fournies par quelqu'un de "confiance", elle s'était précipiter droit dans la gueule du loup : la salle d'autopsie de l'hôpital central de Valimar. Puis le retour. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'éloignait du journalisme habituel pour faire le travail d'une détective privée. Mais, pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Elle avait perdu la simple curiosité professionnelle. Maintenant, elle était comme droguée à l'adrénaline, grisée par la chasse, la traque d'un assassin. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait trouver des preuves que Sauron trainait dans des affaires louches, comme Elladan et Elrohir l'affirmaient. Elle ne savait plus. Peut-être parce que tout cela l'amusait. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste s'éloigner de Frerin et de Bella plus particulièrement, et que toute cette histoire l'aidait à aller mieux. Faire le tri dans sa tête, dans son coeur et dans ses choix. Nienna soupira, et tenta, se souvenant des conseils de Bard, de dormir un peu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime, et elle soupira, désespérant d'arriver à dormir un jour. Elle remit son t-shirt, ralluma son portable et se laissa emporter par la musique. Elle jouait avec un fil qui dépassait de son t-shirt.

Bard prit une douche froide qui lui remit les idées en place après cette nuit sans dormir. Il avait l'habitude de dormir peu. Pas de passer presque une nuit complète à lutter contre le sommeil devant un écran inactif. Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, avant de retourner dans le salon. Soupirant, il rangea les affaires de cours de sa fille qui trainaient et s'allongea dans le sofa. Il s'endormit, la main sur la poitrine et dans l'autre une photographie de sa famille à l'époque ou elle était réunie.

**Je sais, ce chapitre était cours, mais j'avais besoin d'une transition. Je me met à l'OS, la première review à droit au siens, pour me faire pardonner. Bizous ! **

*** vous aurez reconnu Jean-Jacques Goldman, "Je te donne" of course ?**

**Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Agence Immobilière

** L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 7 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard**

* * *

**27.2.2015 : Se serait presque un rythme de parution. BO de Battle of the fives armies. Enfin ! Collier Smaug et carnet édition collector, je t'aime ma Chloé. Le Nouveau Monde de Dvorak.  
**

* * *

JEUDI 12 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIEME AGE  
VALIMAR

Nienna était dans le salon de Bard. Celui-ci discutait avec un informateur au téléphone, et Nerwen regardait les informations. Nienna elle était concentrée sur son écran, surveillant encore et toujours les allers-retours des habitants de l'immeuble. Un hurlement l'interrompis. Elle sursauta brusquement, et se leva pour voir Nerwen tellement blanche qu'il aurait fallu inventer un mot pour décrire l'absence de couleur de sa peau. Elle était immobile au centre de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision. Bard arriva en courant au moyen où Nienna laissait échapper un "par les Valars". Les images qui se déroulaient sur l'écran montraient des policiers autour d'un corps. Un corps grand, d'homme. Blond.

_"La mort de l'un des fils du seigneur Elrond, Elladan risque d'entrainer beaucoup de problèmes diplomatiques. Près du corps, écrit en lettre de sang se trouvaient effectivement ces mots : _  
_L'informateur donne des informations. Qui les recueillent ?"_

La présentatrice continuait à dévider ses informations, mais Nienna n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Nerwen la serra contre elle, murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

"C'est ma faute..."

Elle releva soudainement la tête, et sortit son portable. Composant en tremblant le numéro de Elrohir, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et attendit qu'il réponde. La porte d'entrée claqua et des pas se firent entendre dans la maison. Bard alla voir.

Une voix de petite fille résonna dans toute la maison.  
"Papa!"

S'ensuivit une cavalcade et le bruit de quelqu'un se jetant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Nienna sursauta alors que Elrohir répondait enfin.

"_Allo ?_  
\- Elrohir ? C'est... C'est Nienna, déclarat-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
_\- Tu veux quoi ? Tu trouves pas que tu en as assez fait ?_  
\- Écoute, je veux juste m'excuser ok ? Je...  
\- _Tu la ferme ! Maintenant je sais pas où t'es planquée, mais t'es la suivante sur la liste, alors t'es mignonne et tu m'appelles plus c'est clair ?"_

Il raccrocha et Nienna jura.

"Alors ? demanda Bard en revenant dans la pièce, une enfant d'environ six ans dans les bras.  
\- Attend, Nienna, pourquoi ? Ils ont fait quoi pour mériter ça ?!  
\- "La suivante sur la liste"...  
\- Nienna !  
\- L'intéressée se tourna vers son amie, un air terrifié sur le visage.  
\- C'était lui qui m'avait donner le tuyau. Elladan...  
\- Attend, tu veux dire que..  
\- Ce putain de message était pour moi."

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Bard la regardait, les sourcils froncés. La petite fille s'était assise sur le sol appuyée contre le canapé et ne se préoccupait pas de la discussion "des grands". Une autre fille, plus âgée, regardait les intrus, sourcils froncés. Et un garçon plus jeune restait sur sa console.

"Alors on fait quoi ?  
\- On sait que ça vient de Sauron. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait tué Finarfin mais c'est la preuve que cet enfoiré à quelque chose à voir la dedans.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Alors on trouve quoi."

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son amie, qui acquiesça. Il était temps de jouer. Et d'aller voir un certain agent immobilier.

JEUDI 12 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIEME AGE  
UN AVION ENTRE LA TERRE DU MILIEU ET VALINOR

Tauriel essayait de dormir. Le type à côté d'elle bougeait, et elle avait fini par renoncer à retirer la grosse main luisante de sa cuisse. Dégoûtée, elle restait ainsi sans bouger. L'avion en était à trois heures de vol, il n'en restait plus que deux. Elle demanda à l'hôtesse quelque chose à boire, et respira les vapeurs de thé qui émanaient de son gobelet. Buvant le thé a petites gorgées, elle sortit un livre et commença à lire en essayant d'ignorer cette main ignoble qui reposait sur sa peau. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, mais s'en fichait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Nienna. Sa meilleure amie ne savait pas qu'elle venait et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la chercher partout. De toutes façons, il était trop tard. Elle observa les allers-retours du Stewart elfique et cala sa tête derrière elle. Brusquement énervée, elle attrapa la main luisante du gros à côté d'elle et la vira sans la moindre douceur. Il ne se réveilla pas mais la main resta à sa place.

Enfin, elle atterrit. L'aéroport de Valimar n'étant pas le plus beau qu'elle ai jamais vu, on viens de Mirkwood ou pas, elle tâcha de se dépêcher de récupérer sa valise et de quitter la place. Evidemment, passer la douane lui prit une demi-heure, mais enfin, elle fut dehors. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle marcha le long du parking pour gagner la station de taxi. Elle y arrivait enfin quand son gros voisin la héla

"Eh, toi !"

Elle tâcha de l'ignorer mais il insista en posant sa main luisante de sueur et de gras sur son épaule

"Enlevez votre main. Tout de suite.  
\- Allons ma belle, viens, je vais te montrer ce que c'est un homme, un vrai.  
\- Je suis mariée, je vous demanderai donc de retourner dans le bauge infâme qui vous sert de maison au vue de votre odeur corporelle et de l'état de vos vêtements et d'enlever l'appendice gluant et répugnant qui vous sert de main de mon épaule, avant je ne sauve le monde en vous empêchant de produire la moindre descendance"

Devant le regard ébahi de l'homme elle se dit qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle disait. Un éclat de rire coupa la réponse du gros, qui se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

"Dégage, la demoiselle et moi on est occupé.  
\- En faite, la demoiselle te conseille de retourner dans ta porcherie et d'enlever ta main dégueulasse de son épaule. Ou, tu vas te faire latter les testicules."

Il leva sa grosse main, serra le poing et le lança sur le visage de l'inconnu, qui l'évita d'un geste souple. Il attrapa le poing et le tourna de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger sans se faire casser le bras.

"Bon, tu la lâche, la demoiselle ?" demanda le nouvel arrivant, d'un ton exaspéré. Étrangement, il obéit, et consenti enfin à libérer l'épaule de Tauriel, qui recula de plusieurs pas. En représailles, l'inconnu explosa son pied dans le ventre du gros qui étala sa graisse par terre, crachant un peu de sang.

Tauriel remercia chaudement l'inconnu, le détaillant. Il était blond, le regard fier et amusé, un visage noble, et un nez droit, surmontés de beaux yeux bleus.

"C'est normal. Il y a longtemps que j'attendais ça. Vous êtes perdue ?  
\- À vrai dire... oui. Je viens d'arriver, et s'était un peu imprévu...  
\- Venez, je vous emmène à la station de taxi"

Cet homme lui faisait penser à un ami de Nerwen et Eldarion, le fils d'elle ne savait plus quel conseiller d'Aragorn. Il la guida jusque aux taxis, et s'inclina ironiquement devant elle, lui conseillant un hôtel confortable et peu cher. Elle le remercia et monta dans le taxi

JEUDI 12 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIEME AGE  
VALIMAR  
NIENNA, NERWEN ET BARD

"Attendre deux heures dans une agence immobilière. Je crois que j'avais ça sur ma liste de chose à faire avant de mourir", déclara Nerwen, agacée. Nienna retint un rire nerveux. L'agence immobilière qui vendait l'appartement était spécialisée dans les ventes de luxe. Ainsi, elle contenait un certain nombre d'agents immobiliers guindés. Même la secrétaire regardait le trio avec dédain. Nienna soupira d'un coup; et sortit de sa poche une carte de crédit noire et argentée, avec laquelle elle se mit à jouer. Le regard dédaigneux que posait la blonde sur ses vêtements peu coûteux se fit soudain plus acéré et elle appela discrètement un agent, qui se dirigea vers eux, s'excusant de les avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Les deux amies se levèrent, et pour rire, Nienna passa le bras autour de la taille de son amie, et récolta un air choqué et dégoutté d'une petite vieille richissime qui ramena son petit chien moche vers elle.

"Comment tu as eu une black card ? lui chuchota celle-ci  
\- Je l'ai piqué à Frerin. Elle est bloqué, je peux pas m'en servir, mais c'est toujours utile..."

L'agent les fit s'asseoir dans deux fauteuils très confortables, et prit place derrière le bureau.

"Mes demoiselles, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? Nous possédons un grand choix de maisons et appartements qui, je suis sûr, pourraient vous satisfaire.  
\- A vrai dire, commença Nienna, nous nous promenions dans les rues et nous avons vu que vous vendiez un appartement, rue de Mandos.  
\- Ah, oui. Il est peu demander, j'ignore pourquoi.  
\- Est-il possible de le visiter ? Pour nous faire un avis plus précis que les photos que nous avons vues.  
\- Oui, évidemment. Vous avez une date en particulier ?  
\- Oh euh... Nienna regarda son amie, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Quand dois-tu repartir déjà ?  
\- Dimanche, répondit la lycéenne. Est-il possible de le voir avant ?  
\- Oui, évidemment. Nos clients sont rois ! Disons... Demain ?  
\- Parfait ! s'exclama Nienna. Il y a t-il quelque chose à savoir en plus sur cet appartement ?  
\- Non, je vous assure.  
\- Il est à combien ?  
\- Attendez une seconde, déclara le vendeur à Nerwen, soudain vénal. Il consulta son ordinateur. Nous sommes à environ un million deux cent mille."

Si Nienna faillit s'étouffer et se retint juste à temps, Nerwen ne sembla pas étonnée. Les modalités du rendez-vous furent données et les deux filles prirent un taxi pour aller informer Ireth de l'avancée des choses.

Bard lui, était assis à sa table de salon. Il regardait par la fenêtre sa plus jeune fille et son fils se courir après dans le jardin. Une voix interrompit ses pensées. Une voix ferme de jeune fille.

"Papa. Qui sont ces filles ?  
\- Des clientes.  
\- Je les ai entendue, et je ne suis pas stupide. Est-ce dangereux ?  
\- Sigrid, cela suffit.  
\- Non ! La dernière fois que des clients sont venus à la maison, tu as fini dans un lit d'hôpital !  
\- Sigrid, cela ne te regarde pas, suis-je clair ? Je suis sur quelque chose d'important.  
\- Bien sur. Plus important que ça ? répliqua la brune en désignant son frère et sa soeur. En tous cas, elles ne restent pas ici cette nuit. Trouve leur un endroit mais elles ne restent pas.  
\- Ou ?  
\- Ou je retourne chez maman avec les autres."

Sur cette menace proférée d'un ton définitif, elle tourna les talons et Bard entendit bientôt résonner la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde, le morceau préféré de sa fille mélomane. Il soupira et se remit au travail. Il reçut alors un SMS de Nienna, qui l'informait des progrès avec l'agence immobilière. Il prit son dwarfphone en main et rédigea un long message pour lui expliquer qu'elles ne pouvaient pas loger chez lui.

**De Nienna Elensar**  
**à Bard Bowman**  
**le 12.2.2015 à 16h32**  
**Pas grave. On a l'appart de Ireth **  
**où squatter.**  
**Mais alors, il nous faut un endroit**  
**où se rassembler**

Il fut décider qu'ils installeraient leur QG dans la salle de repos de la morgue. Après tout, Ireth et Tvorin étaient les seuls qui y allaient. Le personnel ne se risquait pas sur le territoire de la terrible Ireth Calafalas, qui effrayait un peu tout le monde à parler avec ses cadavres. Quand à Tvorin c'était un nain un poil sociopathe qui haïssait tout le monde. Même Ireth avait parfois un peu de mal avec lui. Ajoutez que personne ne comprenait certaines langues qu'il utilisait et qui venait d'au-delà des Monts de Fer et vous obtenez le cocktail parfait de celui à qui personne ne veut parler, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Ce fut donc là que Bard se rendit après avoir demander à Sigrid de s'occuper des plus jeunes. Il y trouva les deux filles, penchées sur le plan de l'immeuble. Tête contre tête, elle étaient absorbées dans leur discussion. Tellement que, lorsque le portable de Nerwen vibra, elle sursauta, et se cogna le pied contre la table. Marmonnant un 'Aie', elle s'éloigna pour répondre.

"Le rendez-vous est à midi."

Bard se contenta d'hocher la tête. Nerwen revint, et il mirent au point leur plan. Plutôt simple d'ailleurs. Les filles récupéraient le code d'entré, repéraient les lieux. Elles s'arrangeaient pour récupérer les clés de l'appartement, qui était voisin de celui de Finarfin et pénétrait dedans. Il ne restait plus qu'a le mettre a exécutions...


	8. Chapter 8 : Cambriolage

** L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 8 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard**

* * *

**Publié le 3.3.2015 : Ou 4. C'est la nuit. Je suis pas bien fraiche, donc voilà. Les OS sont disponible sous le titre : 'La symphonie du nouveau Monde'. Du coup la prochaine review (Aliena et OlIvIa, vont compter pas pour celles la mes chéries, z'en avez déjà eu un) à droit au sien. Sorry pour les fautes, mes amours, mais j'ai pas le courage de relire. Demain peut-être.  
**

* * *

**V**ENDREDI 13 FEVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE  
VALIMAR  
NIENNA, NERWEN

Cette fois habillée comme une vraie dame de la haute société, avec les bijoux et la marque qui allait avec, Nienna bénissait absolument sa chère Ireth. Les deux filles se regardèrent, et rirent. En même temps, elles n'étaient pas très habituées à ces tenues : Nerwen portait un tailleur/jupe rouge foncée, elle avait même dû dénicher un collant en dernière minute pour ne pas révéler le tatouage de dragon sur son mollet. Nienna elle, portait un pantalon, refusant catégoriquement de porter quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un sac de pomme de terre ouvert sur les deux côtés. Elle avait donc enfilée un jean de la marque Eagles Armani, et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un décolleté assez marqué. Les deux amies attendaient ce cher agent immobilier, qui devait les mener à l'appartement. Il était temps.

A exactement midi et dix secondes, une rutilante Ferrari s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. L'agent en sortit, charismatique et sûr de lui, une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez, un dossier à la main. Il leurs lança son plus beau sourire commercial, et ses dents blanches semblèrent refléter le soleil. Nienna retint un fou rire nerveux. Nerwen cacha le sien sous une toux. Ils se serrèrent la main, et l'agent tapa le code, que Nienna regarda : 4-3-1-8-5-9. Elle le murmura à voix basse au génie qui l'accompagnait. Elles entrèrent ensuite dans l'immeuble, et restèrent époustouflées. L'endroit respirait le luxe, que ce soient les escaliers en marbre ou les plantes rares et exotiques. Deux grands miroirs se faisaient face de chaque côtés de la porte d'entrée. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bel ascenseur, et montèrent au troisième étage. L'agent immobilier ouvrit le vaste appartement, et ils y entrèrent.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, les pièces sont très lumineuses. Et la vue est magnifique..."  
Nerwen le laissa blablater un moment sur les avantages de la lumière naturelle avant de l'interrompre.

"Et, serait-il possible de monter sur le balcon ?  
\- Oui, évidemment !"

L'homme ouvrit alors la grande porte fenêtre et fit un grand geste du bras pour les laisser passer. Nerwen lui sourit chaleureusement. Nienna lui plaqua un mouchoir sous le nez. L'homme se débattit, mais il finit par s'évanouir.

"Je croyais que le chloroforme était illégal ?  
\- Il l'est. Planque ça tu veux ?"

Pendant que la jeune fille s'exécutait, Nienna retira ses vêtements, révélant le débardeur blanc et le legging noir qu'elle portait en dessous.

**De : Nienna Elensar**  
**À : Bard Bowman**  
**le 13 février à 12H15**  
**4-3-1-8-5-9. Dépêches,  
Nerwen descend.**

Elle observa la rue en bas. La circulation avait été coupée par Bard, et les passants étaient rares. Nienna se dirigea vers le balcon. En avant

BARD  
Les filles étaient montées depuis deux minutes quand le surveillant repassa. Bard sortit de sa camionnette et le suivit un instant. Une fois les deux dans une ruelle qui courait derrière l'immeuble, le brun sortit une petite seringue, et s'approcha silencieusement de sa victime. Choisissant soigneusement un point où une veine ressortait particulièrement, il planta la seringue dans la peau du mercenaire. Il prit ensuite soins de l'attacher bien serré, et retourna à son camion. Il en sortit deux panneaux de blocage de rues, et les posta à chaque bout de la rue. Il alla ensuite s'adosser à son camion. Là, il attendit un peu avant de recevoir le texto de la jeune femme.

L'homme traversa la rue, tapa le code que Nienna lui avait envoyé. Croisant Nerwen dans l'escalier, il lui tendit les clés de sa voiture, et continua son chemin. Il entra dans l'appartement, et se rendit directement dans le salon. Là, il observa Nienna préparer ce qu'ils allaient avoir besoin sur le balcon. Il prit son temps pour regarder la jeune femme, ses cheveux bruns masquant son visage. Elle releva alors la tête et rougit en le voyant. Bard haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle lui tendit une oreillette et en mit une. Il la plaça dans son oreille, et appela Nerwen.

"Putain, Bard, t'as eu ça où ?!  
-_ Calme toi gamine. Je donne pas mes astuces_"

Un silence boudeur résonna à l'autre bout de l'onde, et Nienna éclata de son rire frai. Bard tourna la tête vers elle, et la regarda à nouveau. Le soleil était passé juste derrière sa tête et un halo doré se formait autour d'elle. Secouant la tête, il s'avança pour l'aider. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Sortant deux appareils photo du sac, il lui en passa un, et posa le deuxième au sol. Il retira son pull, et lança un bonnet à la jeune femme, qui y cacha ses cheveux, les ramenant en chignon haut. Il fit la même chose, quoique sans attacher ses cheveux, et mit des gants.

"J'y vais le premier", annonça-t-il. La jeune femme hocha la tête, et le laissa passer. Il regarda la hauteur, la calcula rapidement, et attendit qu'un passant passe, avant d'enjamber la barrière, et de chercher le meilleur moyen de passer. Un pied sur le balcon de Finarfin, l'autre sur celui de l'appartement. Il attrapa la balustrade et passa vite fait chez le Noldo, évitant de penser au vide qui s'étendait sous lui. Soupirant de soulagement, il récupéra dans sa poche un petit diamant, et fit signe à Nienna de le rejoindre.

NIENNA  
La jeune femme regarda avec une certaine appréhension Bard exécuter son tour de au vol, et elle écarquilla les yeux. Tremblante, elle passa la jambe au dessus de la balustrade, et se glissa entre les deux rebords.

"Si je meurt je reviens te hanter pour le reste de ta vie, suis-je clair ?"

Bard se contenta de rigoler, et lui attrapa le poignet. Il devait la sentir trembler sous ses doigts. Elle posa sa seconde main sur la barrière du balcon de Finarfin et leva la jambe. Mais, avant qu'elle puisse reposer sa chaussure, elle glissa.  
La jeune femme sentit la main du plus vieux se contracter autour de son poignet, et cette main devint sa seule accroche. Elle lâcha un cri en sentant le sol se dérober, et se retrouva pendue en l'air, à environ trente mètres du sol.

"Ne regarde pas en bas. Regarde moi. Dans les yeux"

Elle leva la tête, et se perdit dans les yeux bruns de Bard, qui commença à tirer sur son bras. Elle attrapa la barrière, et enjamba à toute vitesse, tremblante. La brune s'assit sur le sol de pierre, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Bard s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Tu veux rester là ?"

Elle secoua la tête. Pas question d'abandonner ! Elle se releva, et vit soudain des étoiles. La sentant vaciller, Bard posa ses mains sur sa taille, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle allait mieux.

Enfin, il se tourna vers la porte fenêtre de l'appartement de Finarfin.

"Nerwen, vas-y.  
-_ Ok, laisse moi une seconde. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Na ?_  
\- Rien rien, ne t'inquiète pas."

Les deux cambrioleurs entendirent une série de bruit de clavier, puis une exclamation triomphante, suivi d'un "C'est bon" joyeux. Bard sourit intérieurement, et posa la pointe de son diamant sur la fenêtre, avant d'appuyer et de dessiner un cercle.

"C'est pas comme dans les films. Le diamant sert juste à délimiter l'espace", expliqua-t-il à Nienna, avant de mettre un coup de pied au milieu du cercle délimité. Le bout de verre se brisa, et tomba dans l'appartement, se brisant sur le parquet. Attentif à ne pas se couper sur les éclats de verre qui dépassait de l'ouverture pas entièrement circulaire, Bard passa sa main par le trou, et posa sa main sur la poignée, qu'il tenta d'actionner.

"Merde !  
\- Quoi ? demanda Nienna avec un mauvais pressentiment  
\- C'est fermé à clé..."

Le découragement se peignit sur le visage de la journaliste.

"_Il parait que le meurtre d'Elladan à un successeur._  
\- Ner, c'est pas vraiment le moment...  
\- _Problème ?_  
\- Un peu oui.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, que des solutions, déclara alors Bard, en sortant une clé passe partout, qu'il tenta de mettre dans la serrure.  
\- Laisse moi faire"

L'homme se dégagea, et la jeune femme lui prit la clé des mains. Son bras étant plus fin, elle arriva à atteindre le trou, dans lequel elle glissa la clé, et la tourna.

Retirant son bras, elle donna un coup d'épaule dans la fenêtre, et ouvrit la porte. Elle lança un sourire triomphant à son compagnon et passa dans l'appartement. Elle jeta un oeil aux caméras et autres détecteurs de présence, mais tous étaient éteints. La jeune femme bénit Nerwen, qui faisait durer la coupure d'électricité. Elle entra la première, et s'aventura dans l'appartement. Il était beau, plein de dorures, de meubles anciens, et de tableau qui semblaient de maitre. Bard entra derrière elle, et ils fouillèrent un instant l'immense appartement avant de trouver le non-moins immense bureau. En totale contradiction avec le reste de l'appartement. Il était extrêmement mal rangé, des feuilles trainaient partout, sur le bureau, par terre, sur le haut de l'armoire, dans l'armoire. Nienna soupira d'un coup, et se baissa. Autant commencer tout de suite.

TAURIEL  
La rousse quitta son hôtel vers dix heures pour se balader dans la capitale de Valinor. La ville était belle, et le froid mordant de février atténué par un soleil brillant. Elle ignora les appels de Kili et Frerin, qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle traina dans les rues de Valimar, découvrant une ville où les gens vivaient tranquillement. Elle comparait à Erebor ou Mirkwood, et préférait nettement le lieu où elle se trouvait. Les rues étaient propres, les gens polis, et elle ne voyait que très peu de SDF dans les rues. Elle traversa le quartier des Arbres, et se retrouva dans un immense parc, où elle rêvassa, assise sur un banc. Vers midi et demi, elle acheta de quoi manger à un vendeur ambulant, et découvrit une splendide fontaine, et s'arrêta pour la contempler. Quelqu'un qui l'interpellait la fit se retourner.

"Mademoiselle ?"

Elle sursauta, et se retrouva face à face avec son sauveur de la veille.

"Monsieur ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !  
\- Plaisir partagé, je n'imaginais pas vous croiser ici mademoiselle...  
\- Tauriel. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir votre nom, bien qu'il me semble vous connaitre.  
\- Boromir. Vous devez connaitre mon frère par contre. Il à la mauvaise habitude de draguer tout ce qui bouge."

La rousse rit, et le regarda dans les yeux

"En fait, je suis une amie de Nerwen et Eldarion, très cher...  
\- Comment vont ces charmants garnements ?  
\- Et bien, Nerwen est ici, à Valimar, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle s'y trouve avec une autre de mes amie, Nienna Elensar.  
\- Et bien, c'est un plaisir de converser avec quelqu'un qui vient de chez moi. À moins que vous ne soyez point de Minas Thirith ?  
\- Je suis de Mirkwood, mais mon père a été ambassadeur dans la belle cité blanche"

Ils continuèrent à discuter un bon moment. Tauriel découvrit un homme gentil, cultivé et plein d'humour. Le soir tombant, il l'invita au restaurant. Il l'emmena dans un petit café de la banlieue de Valimar, et s'assirent à une table.

"Et bien, si j'osais, je vous proposerais de nous revoir demain, déclara-t-il en regardant la carte  
\- Si ce n'était la date, j'aurais dit oui, croyez moi.  
\- Vous n'aimez pas la St. Valentin ?  
\- A votre avis ?  
\- Je prend ça pour un non.", ria-t-il

Il riait beaucoup, avait remarquer Tauriel. C'était un beau rire, grave et doux. Il faisait ressortir ses yeux, bleus intenses. Et quand il la raccompagna, elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de lui. Alors quand il passa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, elle n'eut qu'une envie : qu'il recommence. Mais, il rougit, et lui souhaita très rapidement une bonne nuit, avant de s'enfuit dans la nuit. La jeune infirmière remonta dans sa chambre.  
Allongée dans son lit, elle faisait tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, hésitante.

NIENNA NERWEN ET BARD  
**Une heure et demie plus tard**

"_Non mais je te jure, ils disent que un autre type a été tuer dans les même conditions_.  
Ça doit être une coïncidence Ner...  
_Je sais pas..._  
AHAH !"

Bard se retourna pour voir Nienna brandir une clé USB. Il se frappa le front. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ?

"Attend une seconde", déclara-t-il, ses réflexes de hacker revinrent, et il appela Nerwen

"Chérie, amène moi mon ordi, tu veux ?  
\- _Oui mon amour, à ton service"_

L'appellation fit rire Nienna, et les deux attendirent environ deux minutes, la lycéenne ayant récupérer les clés sur le corps endormi de l'agent immobilier. L'ordinateur passa de mains en mains et Bard revint dans l'appartement. Il ouvrit le portable, et Nienna lui passa la clé.

_"Les mecs, revenez. Tout de suite. On verra ça en bas. Vous avez une minute. Ils remettent l'électricité."_

Les deux se regardèrent, Bard ferma l'ordi, et ils retournèrent sur le balcon. Bard passa, mais Nienna regarda en bas, puis l'homme, une leur de panique dans le fond de la pupille.

"Je peux pas...  
_\- Vingt secondes !_  
\- Bard, je peux pas !"

L'homme posa son ordinateur par terre, et repassa entre les deux balcons. Il prit la main de la jeune femme, qui enjamba la balustrade. Bard passa immédiatement son bras autour de la taille de Nienna, et l'aida à traverser. Il posaient les pieds sur le balcon quand une alarme se mit à sonner dans l'appartement d'à côté. Ils se regardèrent, et plièrent bagages. Nienna remit ses vêtements chics, et les deux descendirent, réveillant au passage un agent immobilier un peu groggy. Comme tous les habitants de l'immeuble présents, il sortirent pour voir ce qui avait causé le bruit. Les gens sortaient de leurs appartements, curieux. Bard posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Nienna, et ils quittèrent l'immeuble, sous le regard insistant d'une veille dame.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, retrouvant Nerwen qui s'était changée et portait maintenant un t-shirt de NOUS et un jean. Nienna l'imita et la lycéenne prit le volant. Les deux cambrioleurs se mirent devant l'ordinateur, et se serrèrent devant l'écran. Bard plaça la clé USB et ouvrit les fichiers qu'elle contenait. Une vidéo attira l'attention de Nienna.

"Ouvre ça pour voir ?"

Bard s'exécuta, et lança la vidéo. Un lit. Nienna fronça les sourcils. Un homme apparut dans le champ de la caméra. Nienna fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait, car si on ne voyait pas son visage, sa silhouette était familière à la journaliste. Le jeune homme poussa alors sur le lit une femme brune à la beauté flamboyante.

"Nienna, c'est une sex tape", déclara Bard, qui s'apprêta à fermer la vidéo, mais un "attend!" autoritaire l'en empêcha. La jeune femme se pencha en avant, apparement passionnée par la vidéo, et Bard se sentit mal à l'aise.

Soudain, la jeune femme lâche un "putain de merde" retentissant.

"Quoi ? demanda Bard, attirant l'attention de la brune.  
\- Elle, c'est Morwen, la fille de Sauron.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et lui... C'est Eldarion."

**Bon, maintenant, je vais me coucher. Une review pour un réveil agréable demain ?**


	9. Chapter 9 : Amour et Géopolitique

** L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Les OS sont désormais disponible sous le titre 'La symphonie du nouveau monde' (si vous trouvez pas, mon profil est fait pour ça)**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 7 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard**

* * *

**Publié le : 17 mars 2105. Désolée du passage à vide, mais j'ai repris les cours lundi dernier, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi, à peine de quoi finir le dernier OS. Et je suis en préparation du bac de français, donc le rythme va baisser un peu. Oui, je sais, c'est pas cool pour moi non plus. En tout cas, je dois dire que vos reviews sur les OS m'ont vraiment mis du baume au coeur et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous livre ce 9ème chapitre. Et, je dois vous dire que le 10ème est presque là... Sur papier. Je m'y met dès que j'ai du temps, et je vous fais pleins de gros bisous. Et désolée encore, du délait de publication a la one again et du pavé. Enjoie !  
**

**Luna**

* * *

**V**ENDREDI 13 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE.  
NIENNA NERWEN ET BARD

Nerwen cala au beau milieu de la route. Heureusement, personne ne les suivait. Elle se retourna et regarda son amie.

"QUOI ?!"

Nienna prit l'ordinateur des genoux de Bard, et le retourna vers son amie. Elle regarda la vidéo, fixa l'écran, analysa. Quand elle refit face au volant, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion. Elle démarra, et Nienna vérifia quatre fois que sa ceinture. Bard la voyant faire le fit aussi, et bien lui en prit : quand Nerwen démarra, il fut projeté contre le dossier de son siège. Les voitures s'écartaient en klaxonnant, et elle slalomait entre les véhicules comme si elle était à moto. Elle failli se prendre un camion, et Nienna fut presque sûre qu'au moins un accident de la journée arriva à cause d'eux.

Dans un crissement de pneus, la lycéenne se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et fil vers la porte. Nienna voulut la suivre, mais Bard l'en empêcha.

"J'ai le droit à des explications ?"

L'elfe le regarda, hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte passager, qu'elle ouvrit en marmonnant un "Pas ici", avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de cuir.  
Le plus vieux prit le volant, et repris la route. La pluie qui menaçait depuis quelque minutes se mit à tomber, fine, mouillant le pavé et le bitume. Bard conduisait sous pluie, ne l'emmenant nul part en particulier. Il se contentait de conduire dans les rues de Valimar, sans but.

"Alors ?  
\- Je sais pas comment vous expliquer...  
\- Essaie. Et s'il te plait, arrête de me vouvoyer, je suis pas ton grand-père.  
\- D'accord... Bon, comment dire ? Vous n'avez surement pas entendu parler du projet FX ?  
\- Je suis hacker chérie. J'en ai entendu parler. Mais je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans.  
\- Bien. Donc. Ce projet est tombé 'malencontreusement' dans les mains d'un espion de cette merveilleuse patrie qu'est le Gondor.  
\- C'est problématique. Mais, au fait, comment une simple élève d'une école de journalisme, toute Elduïn qu'elle soit je te l'accorde, à réussi a apprendre l'existence, voir le contenue d'un programme que même moi, hacker de haut niveau, je n'ai pas réussi à craquer tellement son niveau de sécurité est important ? En gros, c'est un programme top-secret du Mordor, alors comment t'as fait ?  
Nienna se contenta de rougir et ne répondit rien. Bard haussa un sourcil, et se re-concentra, sur la route, se retenant de ricaner.  
\- Donc, tu m'expliques ? Je connais son existence mais pas son contenu. Et, promis, je te pose plus de question sur comment tu obtiens tes informations  
\- Je suis journaliste indépendante. Je suis parfois obligée d'utiliser des méthodes... Peu orthodoxes pour obtenir mes informations. Même si je dois me sacrifier pour ça, et ouvrir les jambes en fait partit. Et je ne répondrais à aucunes autres questions en l'absence de mon avocat. Et fais gaffe, ceux de mon père sont excellents.  
\- J'ai compris. En tout cas, c'est beau de faire corps avec son métier..."

Nienna lança un regard blasé à son chauffeur qui, profitant du feu rouge, la détailla. Elle s'était changée dans la voiture, pendant qu'il regardait la route. Les pieds posé en face d'elle, le dos et la tête à moitié appuyée sur la porte et la capuche de son sweat sur la tête. Il croisa son regard, et les deux partirent dans un fou rire monumental. Nienna avait les larmes aux yeux et Bard sursauta quand la voiture derrière lui klaxonna pour lui indiquer -non sans énervement- que le feu était vert.

"Alors ? Projet FX ?  
Nienna repris son sérieux, et le regarda gravement.  
\- Un projet top-secret du Mordor.  
\- Je pense avoir compris...  
\- Vous savez comment rentrer en Mordor ?  
\- Euh... Non. Je n'ai jamais vraiment chercher à le faire d'ailleurs.  
\- L'aéroport est juste derrière Porte Noire, qui est également le seul moyen terrestre de rejoindre le Mordor. C'est un endroit extrêmement protégé.  
\- Et ?  
\- Le Mordor à décider de placer, secrètement, d'augmenter ses défenses nationales et pour cela au niveau de cette porte.  
\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.  
\- Si tu m'interromps sans cesse, c'est sur ! S'exclama alors la jeune femme, agacé.  
Bard la regarda un peu, penaud, et elle repartit sur sa lancé  
\- Merci bien. Donc. Les scientifiques de Sauron, ce très cher ami, on mit au point une arme défensive. Et offensive. Placée au niveau des portes noires.  
\- Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que viennent faire Eldarion et Morwen dans cette histoire.  
\- Cette arme, officieuse évidemment, personne ne connait publiquement son existence, est très dangereuse. Il s'agit d'un missile, le missile FX, d'où le nom du projet. Posté à une très petite distance de Minas Tirith. Et ayant la possibilité de détruire la ville. Et pouvant y arriver en moins d'une minute."

Nienna se tut. Bard digéra l'information.

" Je comprend mieux pourquoi le Gondor et le Mordor sont en froid diplomatique...  
\- Tu imagines ce que représentent cette vidéo pour le Gondor ?  
\- En fait... Pas vraiment.  
\- D'accord. Cet espion Gondorien qui a trouver l'information... Il avait bien évidemment une source.  
\- L'espion est Eldarion, compris Bard.  
\- Et la source est Morwen, ajouta Nienna. Non seulement le froid diplomatique entre ces deux pays est glacial, mais le Mordor possède le moyen de pression ultime sur le Gondor. En faite, ils sont au bord de la guerre. Et ce depuis des années. Tu imagines si Sauron découvrait que sa fille était notre source la plus importante ?!"

L'homme sembla enfin se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il se gara sur le côté de la route, et regarda sa voisine. Les enjeux d'une simple vidéo étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne l'avait de prime penser. Il fallait maintenant la cacher. Et bien.

TROIS HEURES PLUS TARD  
NIENNA ET BARD

Ils avaient fini, Nienna ne savait pas trop comment, par aller dîner seuls tous les deux dans un bar qui faisait office de restaurant, un endroit chaud, intime et calme, où ils pouvaient parler tranquillement. La géopolitique et la guerre sous-jacente entre le Mordor et le Gondor occupèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire de cette vidéo. et surtout : pourquoi Finarfin l'avait en sa possession. Voulait-il faire chanter Aragorn ? Avoir un moyen de pression pour obtenir des choses ?  
La question principale restait cependant : le Gondor avait-il fait assassiner Finarfin ?

Cependant, après deux verres de vin et un whisky plus tard, la discussion finit par tourner sur eux. Bard appris à la jeune femme que son épouse était partie quand il avait oublier de revenir durant trois jours, a l'époque où il travaillait avec Alfrid dans un petit appartement du centre ville. Quand il était rentré, elle n'était plus là, et se trouvait sur la table le papier du divorce. Il n'avait réussi qu'a la convaincre de lui laisser ses enfants. Étant un top-model voyageant énormément, elle avait fini par accepter. Lui et Alfrid s'étaient éloigné l'un de l'autre et il travaillait maintenant à son propre service. Nienna quand à elle, lui raconta la mort de son frère, le divorce, la disparition de sa soeur qui s'était barré on ne sait où trois ans plus tôt, de son malaise pendant le divorce, de sa grand-mère qui était dans le coma, de son père, de la raclure avec qui sortait sa mère... Des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne. En faite, depuis la mort de son frère, elle avait perdu son confident, son âme soeur, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait haïr, pleurer avec, crier après, et surtout qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Même si sa rencontre avec Frerin et Tauriel, puis Fili, Eldarion, Kili et Nerwen avait changée se vie, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose maintenant : que quelqu'un lui fasse retrouver cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait quand elle parlait avec son frère. Elle avait pleurer sur son épaule pour son premier chagrin d'amour, il lui avait montré le collège, l'avait aidé pour ses devoirs, ils s'étaient moqués ensemble des gens, s'étaient même battus ensemble.  
Enfin, un jour, tout s'était arrêter. Une simple route. Une plaque de verglas. Une voiture. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il ne conduisait même pas. Nienna en avait quinze. Mais, quand, le médecin était venu voir les deux familles qui attendaient, tremblantes, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Elle s'était enfuie, et avait courut. C'était Arwen qui l'avait trouver, et ramasser, sur les marches du palais de justice de Minas Tirith. Elle avait rencontrer Nerwen, qui avait dix ans, puis Eldarion, d'un an son ainé.

Quand Nienna commença à rigoler un peut trop, ils décidèrent de rentrer. La voiture étant loin, ils traversèrent un parc à pied. Nienna leva le nez, et fronça les sourcils :

"C'est pas du gui ?"

Bard regarda au-dessus d'eux, et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda ensuite Nienna, dont les pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême, son iris se résumant à un mince cercle de couleur autour du noir. Il n'aurait rien fait en temps normal. Mais il devait avoir presque autant d'alcool dans le sang qu'elle, au point de ne presque plus pouvoir avoir une pensée cohérente, lui qui tenait plutôt bien la boisson habituellement.  
Il y eu un blanc dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle se retrouva elle ne savait trop comment dans les bras de Bard, à l'embrasser. Le whisky aidant, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et frémit quand il passa ses doigts sous pull et t-shirt, pour aller caresser la peau douce du dos. Et si le gémissement qui alla s'écraser contre les lèvres de Bard les surpris tous les deux, il n'en mit pas moins le feu au poudre. Et, pour une fois, Bard fut heureux de passer une soirée sans ses enfants chez lui.

**S**AMEDI 14 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE.  
TAURIEL

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, tard, le lendemain, elle consulta par réflexe son téléphone portable, posé sur la table de nuit de l'hôtel. Elle fronça les sourcils. Les appels de Kili, elle s'en doutait, mais elle devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'appels manqués, d'à peu près la moitié de son répertoire. Sa soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle haussa les sourcils, se leva, et alla se noyer sous la douche, non sans avoir d'abord lancé la musique depuis son téléphone.

La révélation se fit alors qu'elle se rinçait les cheveux, et qu'un solo de guitare qu'elle adorait passait. Le solo de guitare de la chanson 'Never again'. Du groupe de rock NOUS. Dont le guitariste était Boromir. Avec qui elle avait passer la soirée. En public. Un homme marié. Qui l'avait embrassé.

Une flopée de juron parlant des prétendus actes de reproduction contre rémunération d'une maman quelconque plus tard, elle était enroulée dans une serviette, assise devant la table de sa chambre et surfait sur le site du torchon de Fierspieds, avec la violente envie de massacrer un journaliste people. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner, tachant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal.

Le regard fixé au fond de sa tasse de café, elle réfléchissait. Kili ne lisait pas ce genre de journaux. Dis non plus. Par contre, Celebrian, cette dinde digne de figurer au repas de Noël ne pouvait s'en empêcher, adorant critiquer ses collègues musiciens. Et elle en informerait Thorin, vu qu'elle ne savait rien faire de mieux que de cracher sur les gens. Dis finirait par l'apprendre et Kili. Et Fili. Et Frerin. Et Nienna. Et... Et tous ses amis, ses collègues de travail, son patron... Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait peur. Au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'elle avait fait était mauvais. Elle se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir laisser le guitariste l'embrasser. Idiote de ne pas l'avoir reconnue tout de suite. Elle soupira encore une fois, et posa sa joue dans sa main. Elle finit rapidement sa tasse de café et sortit.  
Une fois dans la rue, elle se dirigea vers le premier marchand de journaux, et acheta le journal très connu Tree, et, avec une immense honte, le torch... Hum. Le magazine.

Des photos les montraient tous les deux, mais aucun cliché ne permettait de la voir clairement. Par contre, pour tous ceux qui la connaissait, ses cheveux étaient si reconnaissable. Elle soupira. Et essaya d'appeler Kili.

Enfermée dans sa chambre, l'engueulade dura au moins deux heures. Et à la fin, Tauriel comme Kili chialaient. Et ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour la jeune femme de rentrer.

Vers midi, Tauriel téléphone à Nerwen, et les deux amies passèrent une demi-heure à se parler et à planifier leur retour à la maison. Et Tauriel l'avait bien spécifier :  
"Ne pose pas de questions. Surtout pas de questions."

Et Nerwen avait acquiescé. Elle avait du tact, cette jeune femme. Et à vingt et une heure, Tauriel retrouvait ses amies à l'aéroport. En route pour la maison.

**S**AMEDI 14 FÉVRIER DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE.  
Nienna se réveilla vers 10 heures, quand son téléphone sonna. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tenta de poser sa main sur l'appareil, normalement posé sur la table de nuit. Et sa main rencontra... Le vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Les referma. Les ouvrit à nouveau. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était dans... La chambre de Bard, avec un mal de cheveux à faire pâlir Gerard Depardieu. Et une sonnerie de portable qui lui vrillait les oreilles et enfonçait un peu plus le marteau dans son crâne. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et fronça les sourcils encore une fois, en voyant que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila, fit la même chose avec son soutien-gorge et son t-shirt et se décida enfin à répondre à Kili.

"Allo ? Sa voix semblait venir des tréfonds des cavernes de Mandos et lui écorchait la gorge  
_\- Ok. Je discutais avec maman, et elle m'a envoyer une photo._  
\- Kili, fais pas chier, viens en aux faits, s'il te plait.  
_\- D'accord. Tauriel 1. est à Valimar, 2. A eu un rendez-vous avec Boromir. Le guitariste de NOUS. Et 3. Il l'a embrasser."_

Nienna failli s'étouffer en entendant ça. Elle raccrocha et se précipita sur le site, avant de s'étrangler et de retomber en arrière sur le lit en gémissant.

Elle finit par sortir de la chambre environ dix minutes après. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle trouva Bard devant un écran d'ordinateur. Celui se retourna et se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à elle. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé. Le silence dura un moment, avant que Bard ne parle.

"Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, répondit Nienna, je retourne passer mes partiels, et toi arnaquer des bonnes gens. Et je garde cette putain de clé USB"

Bard ne répondit rien. Elle avait raison après tout. Tout, dans cette relation, était vouée à aller droit dans le mur. Les enfants rentrèrent vers midi. Ils embrassèrent leur père, et Sigrid fronça les sourcils. Nienna avait trouver au find d'une de ses poches un paquet de cigarette et fumait en parlant téléphone avec Nerwen sur la terrasse. Elle rentra dans la maison, et s'approcha de Bard, et la prit dans ses bras

"Merci pour tout. Je vais retourner chez Ireth pour préparer mon sac.  
\- Ton avion est à quelle heure ? Il l'embrassa sur la joue, tachant d'ignorer la chaleur qui se dégageait de son étreinte.  
\- Apparemment vingt-et-une heure. Mais avec les grèves, et tout ça. Je dois repasser chez Ireth, préparer mon sac, retrouvez une amie et y être deux heures à l'avance.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à réviser tes partiels dans l'avion, sourit-il."

Elle le remercia encore, et salua Sigrid, Tilda et Bain. Elle quitta alors la maison.  
Vers vingt et une heure, Bard retourna dans sa chambre, et vit, abandonné au milieu du lit, un gilet en viscose bleu foncé. Un post-it était collé dessus, avec deux symboles : un smiley et un coeur. Il sourit et se coucha, le nez enfoui dedans.

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Réception et retrouvailles

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Le site web d'Erebor's news existe à cette adresse : ereborsnews . wordpress contentez vous d'enlever les espaces. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **  
**Retrouvez moi sur facebook : groupe privé 'Les caves d'Erebor' et Page 'Erebor's news' **

**Les OS sont disponibles sous le titre 'Symphonie du Nouveau Monde' (si vous trouvez pas, mon profil est fait pour ça)**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 10 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : actuelle petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**NOUS : groupe de Rock avec Gollum (chant), Boromir (guitare), Ungoliant (batterie) et Sylvebarbe (clavier)**  
**Elladan et Elrohir : fils jumeau d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Camarade de classe de Frerin et Nienna, a des vues sur lui **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard **

* * *

**Publié le : 20 mars. Bonsoir/Bonne Nuit Demander pas ce que je fais sur ce site aussi tard. C'EST LE PRINTEMPS! Mes bébés, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier mais énormément. Oui, ça fait étrange, vous savez pas pourquoi. Je vous explique : Avec le dernier chapitre, on a dépasser le cap des 20 reviews. Oui, vous trouver peut-être ça peu, mais je vous assure : pour une fanfiction aussi modeste, nous n'avons pas encore, au moment où j'écris ça, passer le cap des 500 vues. Vous devez comprendre donc que pour moi ce moment est très important. Alors, pour vous remercier, vous aurez remarquer (enfin, surtout aliena) que je n'ai pas proposer de review pour ce chapitre. En effet, je propose à tous mes reviewers de ce chapitre 10 de proposer ce qu'il veulent. Un pairing, un événement en particulier, sur n'importe quelle personne, sujet, même sans rapport direct avec la fic. Je suis même prête à écrire un lemon juste pour vous faire plaisir. (Parce que je vous avouerai que le PWP, c'est pas le truc que j'enjoie le plus, même si de temps en temps c'est drôle). **

**Autre chose : le dixième chapitre. Attention : on arrive à un nombre de chapitre à deux chiffres ! C'est passer trop vite, vraiment. Mais c'était chouette mes doudous, ça fait plaisir de vous avoir avec moi dans cette aventure. Parce que je vais vous avouez quelque chose : au début, quand j'ai mit le premier chapitre, je ne savais... Absolument pas ce que je faisais. Ça sortait de ma tête, c'est passé par ce cher Carlos (mon ordinateur) et c'est arrivé sur . Mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas le continuer aussi loin. C'était totalement expérimental. Alors merci, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En espérant vous le souhaiter encore et encore et encore. **

**PS : Ba du coup, mettez ce que vous voulez comme OS en fin de review, hein. Que les guest attendent pas le prochain chapitre. **  
**A l'intention des guests : Si vous poster pas ce que vous voulez en OS à la fin de la review, je considère que vous n'en voulez pas**

**PS 2 : je me relirai, mais désolée pour les fautes, dont ce chapitre doit être truffé. Effet fatigue, désolée**

**PS 3 : Vous faite pas avoir par le nombre de mots, la note d'auteur en fait 700, ce chapitre est pas exceptionnellement long hein. Aller, cette fois, c'est bon**

* * *

**M**ERCREDI 18 MARS DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

"Fais ça et je t'explose la gueule."  
L'avertissement, donné d'une voix glaciale, ajouté au regard qui tue de la jeune femme découragea Frerin de faire tomber l'échelle sur laquelle était juché Tauriel. Nienna, depuis l'autre côté du plan de travail, ricana. Kili et Fili entrèrent, les bras chargés de cartons. L'elfe brune perçue le regard entre Kili et Tauriel. Chargé de ressentiment. Depuis Valinor, ils avaient beaucoup discutés. Kili, comme Tauriel, avait admis sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passer durant ce temps. La paix était fragile entre eux, mais stable. Ils ne s'étaient pas réinstaller ensemble, mais n'avaient pas non plus demander le divorce. Et tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes. En apparence. Parce qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas si simple. Il y avait les amis, les cours, le travail. Mais Tauriel lui avait expliquer pourquoi elle était partie. Kili avait compris. Ils avaient tout repris à zéro. Un jour, Frerin avait déclarer à son neveu qu'un vrai coup de foudre durait en moyenne quatre mois. Ils s'étaient mariés sur un coup de tête, et maintenant, ils en payaient les conséquences.

La poche arrière de Nienna vibra, et elle tendit le bol de pâte à gâteau qu'elle tenait dans les mains à Bella. Qu'elle finissait par apprécier. Presque. La brune soupira. Il ne s'agissait qu'un simple SMS de Nerwen qui l'informait que, encore une fois, elle avait fait chou blanc. En effet, si les deux jeunes étaient revenues depuis un peu plus d'un mois, pour cause de partiels et bac blanc, l'enquête n'en était pas moins toujours en cours. Même si l'objectif des deux amies était désormais de trouver qui, parmi les officiers du Gondor, étaient au courant de l'existence de cette vidéo.

Cessant de rêvasser, elle repris le saladier pour superviser le déplacement délicat de la pâte vers le moule, qu'elle enfourna rapidement. Elle régla l'appareil et se re-concentra sur la cuisine du manoir Durin. Tauriel, en haut d'une échelle, changeait la dizaine d'ampoules du lustre, qui avaient mystérieusement toutes en même temps. Kili et Fili fouillaient dans des cartons descendus du grenier. Ils étaient immenses et contenaient des centaines de services à vaisselle. Bella cherchait on ne savait quoi dans le majestueux, immense et surtout très très plein.  
Tous avaient dit oui à la demande de Dis, qui avait besoin de bras pour l'aider, en vue de la réception du soir même. Et quelques uns s'en mordaient les doigts.  
D'un coup, Thorin entra dans la pièce. Il fouilla dans buffet, en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il se posa d'un coup sur une chaise en soufflant bruyamment avant de se servir un verre, faisant protester énergiquement Frerin.

"Arrête. Je viens de sortir de rendez-vous avec Celebrian. Un de ses jours je vais lui encastrer la tête dans le mur..."  
Nienna rigola. Elle traversa la pièce, passa ses mains par dessus les épaules de Thorin et les croisa sur son torse, le menton posé sur son épaule. Elle déposa un bisous léger sur sa joue, et lui sortit d'une voix taquine :  
"C'est pour ça qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle te largue"

Frerin regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis son retour de Valinor, Nienna avait beaucoup changé. Quelque chose, quelqu'un, le blond n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Nerwen, surtout depuis sa dispute avec Tauriel. Et elle ne semblait plus lui confier ses secrets, ses sentiments, ses ressentis. Ils s'éloignaient. Et cela faisait peur au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que celle qu'il aimait soit loin de lui. Et même s'il ne pouvait être son compagnon, il se savait près à tout pour l'aider à être heureuse.  
Si elle s'était éloignée de lui, elle s'était également rapprochée de Thorin. Et comme elle détestait Celebrian, la pousser dehors avait été pour elle un très bon divertissement. La jeune femme n'était pas réellement enceinte, apparement. Elle avait annoncer cette nouvelle à Thorin, qui n'attendait plus que ça. Il voulait un enfant depuis tellement longtemps, et ce désir allait enfin se réaliser. La nouvelle était tombée comme un couperet. Un mauvais diagnostic, des analyses mélangées... Nienna ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils l'avait découverts. Thorin avait été effondré. Et Celebrian avait annoncer la vérité à Nienna : elle avait simulé une grossesse, car elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne l'abandonnerai pas une fois enceinte. Nienna avait été scandalisée. Et ainsi avait prit forme, avec l'aide de Bella la Fourbasse, le plan "Evincement de Celebrian". Qui avait fonctionné à la perfection.

Nienna, déjà tactile à la base, s'était rapprochée de Thorin. Beaucoup. À la limite du flirt et de la drague même. Et avait attendue, posée sur cette limite. Une énième crise de jalouise avait suffit. Le ton avait été hausser, et Thorin s'était énervé. Et Celebrian était partie. Définitivement.

Dis en avait embrassé Nienna et Bella, et Thrain avait promis à l'elfe qu'il "la mettait immédiatement sur son testament". Thorin, lui, avait soupiré, mais en souriant.  
Depuis le dernier article, Elduïn s'était calmée depuis le dernier article, et seul un passage rapide sur la série de 'meurtre' qui faisait ravage depuis la mort du fils d'Elrond avait été publier. Depuis, silence sur le site. Et donc, la mystérieuse journaliste ayant cesser de s'acharner sur lui, il ne faisait plus du tout la une des magazines.  
Le blond reporta alors son attention sur son frère, qui avait prit Nienna sur ses genoux, et qui lui racontait que Celebrian lui demandait des dommages et intérêts. Nienna ricana et lui proposa d'y aller avec un pied de biche.

La vie reprenait son cours, car si l'existence est un long fleuve pas forcément tranquille, la bande venait de traverser des rapides. Voir une cascade.  
Tous sursautèrent quand Dis entra. La cinquantenaire sourit tendrement. Etrangement, elle était beaucoup moins draconienne quand elle était avec sa famille. Sa famille entière était réunie. Elle embrassa ses fils sur le front, et leva les yeux au ciel devant la plainte de Frerin qui disait que personne ne l'aimait. Tauriel, qui maintenant qu'elle avait été rétrogradé au rang de 'meilleure amie du petit frère', était mieux accepter, descendit de son échelle et lui fit la bise.

"Tu es aller voir ta grand-mère Nienna ? demanda Bella, tout en coupant quelque chose de non identifié.  
\- Non, il n'y a pas de visite aujourd'hui  
Bella hocha la tête  
\- Mon coeur, qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? Demanda soudain Frerin  
\- Du poulpe violet"

Nienna lui jeta un bref regard quand sa poche arrière se mit à nouveau à vibrer, sans discontinué. Levant les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Thorin qui disait que c'était certe agréable mais inapproprié car ils n'étaient pas dans une chambre juste tous les deux, elle se leva et se glissa hors de la cuisine pour répondre à l'appel de Bard. Elle rougit assez vite pendant la discussion, se retenant de sauter de joie, sous le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami.  
Elle retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa son manteau. Se postant devant le brun grand-frère de Frerin, le suppliant de lui prêter ses clés de voiture (et donc par extension sa voiture)  
"Ta pas le permis", argua Fili qui n'avait qu'une envie : l'embêter. Le blond n'avait pas encore compris le potentiel d'une Nienna inquiète stressée, en colère ou surexcitée. Mais le doigts d'honneur qu'elle posa dans son dos lui en donna un petit aperçu. Thorin lui répondit que non, il ne prêtait sa voiture a personne, et Nienna alla bouder derrière le comptoir. Riant, le brun se leva et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et il se mit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille que si elle était sa copine il l'emmènerai dans sa voiture, mais pas pour la conduire quelque part.  
Cependant, Dis coupa court à ces tentatives de séduction en l'informant que de toutes manières, la réception était dans deux heures et que si elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle ferait mieux de se préparer.

La boule au ventre, Nienna envoya un dernier texto et monta s'habiller. Si, plus jeune, elle avait déjà accompagner son père à des dîners officiels, c'était sa première mondanité de ce type. Elle se dépucelait en quelque sorte.  
Elle expira, nerveuse, en entrant dans l'ancienne chambre de Dis, où les filles avaient établis leur quartier général. Elle se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur tout son corps. Les paroles de Thorin lui revinrent en tête, et elle rougit en imaginant la scène qui incluait des vêtements qui volaient, elle, un certain nain aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus et un siège arrière de voiture. Se maudissant -elle n'avait plus quinze ans non plus pour laisser son imaginaire prendre le pouvoir ainsi- elle et son bas-ventre qui l'emmerdait, elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'entreprendre la lourde tâche de se sécher les cheveux.  
Enfin, elle sortit de la salle de bain, et s'assit devant la coiffeuse et se coiffa les cheveux. Une fois les noeuds éliminés, elle laissa Bella prendre le relai. La jeune étudiante n'avait pas été convié à la fête, les réservations ayant été faites bien trop longtemps avant qu'elle ne commence à sortir vraiment avec Frerin.  
La Hobbite se plaça derrière elle et commença à oeuvrer. Elle lui frisa les cheveux, et les remonta. Elle les attacha ensuite sur le haut de son crâne avec une barrette d'or et de verre. Elle laissa deux mèches torsadées encadrer le visage de son amie, et se recula pour admirer son oeuvre. Nienna battit des mains et observa la photo modèle. C'était parfait. Elle allait faire son petit effet, compte tenue que presque tous les invités avaient plus de cinquante ans.  
Il fallut ensuite à Nienna une demie heure pour se maquiller et finir par ajouter la touche finale à son vernis mauve.

Hésitante, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armoire qui bordait l'un des coins de la chambre. Elle ouvrit les deux portes de bois précieux richement décoré en grand, et expira. Détaillant les housses protectrices des anciens vêtements de Dis, elle en attrapa une particulière : elle devait dater d'environ cinquante ans. Ce soir, Nienna revenait en arrière. Elle prenait la place d'un 'charmant petit monstre' à la voix d'or.  
Ses doigts ouvrirent la fermeture éclair et effleurèrent la mousseline de soie du jupon. D'une main peu sûre, la jeune elfe prit le vêtement, et le posa sur un mannequin. Elle prit le temps d'ouvrir les attaches les unes après les autres. Une fois enlevées, la jeune femme se glissa dedans, et Bella les resserra. La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus saccadée, mais elle tint bon.  
Une fois l'oeuvre terminée, elle osa enfin se regarder dans le miroir. Sa taille avait augmentée grâce aux talons qu'elle portait. L'attache de ses cheveux mettait en valeur le saphir ovale accroché à une chainette d'argent qui pendait à son cou. Et la robe... Elle était en deux parties : la première, au-dessus de la taille, était un corset ivoire, piqueté de pierres bleues semies précieuses. Les baleines étaient faites de soie, et un pan de tissus les recouvraient. Le bas était aussi beau. Un jupon en soie descendait mi-cuisse, blanc. Il était ensuite recouvert de la jupe, en mousseline de soie, de couleur bleue foncée. Elle lui arrivait au milieu des mollets. À cette tenue s'ajoutait de très jolis escarpins à semelles extérieures rouges vives.  
Elle prit la pose dans le miroir, fière de son futur effet.  
C'est le moment que choisi Frerin pour débouler dans la chambre, dans un élégant costard. Il resta un instant bouche bée devant Nienna, mais un raclement de gorge de la part de Bella le rappela à l'ordre. Il secoua la tête et se souvint de ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Les invités du dîner commencent à arriver. Dis nous attend"

Nienna hocha la tête, et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, et le majordome les annonça d'une voix si forte que tous tournèrent la tête vers eux. Et restèrent bouche bée.

Depuis le fond de la salle, Feänorö observait sa fille descendre le grand escalier, la gorge serrée. Tous les ainés de la salle, ceux qui étaient là cinquante ans auparavant, avaient reconnus la robe qu'elle portait. Le plus gros scandale de ces années. Celui des chevilles, l'avait-on appeler. L'elfe se rappelait des coupures de presse exposés dans la salle de répétition.

**"CACHER CETTE CHEVILLE QUE JE NE SAURAIS VOIR"**  
**"LE PETIT DIABLE SE DÉVOILE"**  
**"LE CHOC DES CENTIMÈTRES"**

Elle avait fait scandale cinquante ans auparavant. Montrer sa cheville en public, pour la société de l'époque, était aussi vulgaire que se balader en demi-soutien gorge (appeler communément t-shirt qui s'arrête en dessous de la poitrine) aujourd'hui. Et même aujourd'hui, même dans le coma, Ireth Oronar continuait de faire parler d'elle.

Nienna arriva au bas de l'escalier, un sourire charmeur peint sur le visage. Et si la peur lui tordait le ventre, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Elle accepta avec un plaisir évident les compliments (pas toujours sincères) que lui offraient les invités de sa presque soeur. Elle resta ainsi une demie-heure au centre des attentions. En effet, tous avait un mot à lui dire, que se soit sur sa beauté, sa ressemblance avec sa grand-mère, ou encore une anecdote. Elle eu même droit au récit de comment un fan avait réussi à avoir un autographe de la chanteuse après l'avoir suivi toute une journée. D'ailleurs, il lui fit un peu peur.  
Enfin, elle put rejoindre ses amis.

Ils passèrent un bon moment. Le dîner n'étant pas servi avant une heure, ils se regroupèrent dans un coin, avec les justes arrivés Nerwen et Eldarion. Nienna rit. Elle ne but pas, mais rit. Ils n'étaient pas loin des musiciens, et Thorin en profita pour l'entrainer dans une danse un peu trop proche pour être tout à fait innocente. Fili lui prit ensuite la main, quand Thorin proposa à Nerwen et Eldarion à Tauriel. Et Kili se retrouva avec son oncle. La joie de vivre de la bande fit rire plus d'un adulte dans la salle. Et les autres étaient de "vieux cons", déclara Nerwen, catégorique.

* * *

Le repas avait été long. Nienna, comme les autres convives, venait de quitter la salle. Elle avait été placée avec les autres elfes, aux côtés de son père. Elle avait passé tout le repas à parler avec lui, avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils avaient évoqué la crise économique qui quittait Arda, le printemps qui arrivait, la vie qui continuait, les partiels, le futur.  
Maintenant, elle était debout sur le grand balcon du manoir, qui surplombait toute la cité minière. Au loin, elle apercevait les lumières des immeubles autour d'elle. Le vent glissai autour d'elle, faisant apparaitre de la chair de poule sur ses bras.  
Dans un léger grincement, la porte fenêtre derrière elle s'ouvrit. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Frerin, elle ne réagit pas, non plus quand il posa une veste sur ses épaules. Ce fut quand il l'enlaça depuis son dos qu'elle respira une bouffée de parfum qui n'était pas celui de son ami. Un parfum qui hantait ses nuits et certains de ses jours depuis un mois. Le parfum d'une peau aux vagues senteurs de forêt après la pluie. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur celles de l'humain, tandis que des lèvres à la fois douce et pressante se posaient sur sa nuque.

"Tu m'as manqué..." 

* * *

Frerin venait de se débarrasser d'une jeune femme, certes jolie, mais assez stupide pour être servie sur son lit de marron le jour de Noël. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un entrer. Un humain, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il salua quelques connaissances, dont Dis et Thorin, et discuta avec Thrain une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'engagea ensuite sur le balcon, et Frerin cessa de s'en préoccuper, repartant dans sa chasse pour rassembler ses amis.

La réception s'acheva vers une heure du matin. Frerin, qui n'avait pas vu Nienna depuis la fin du dîner, partit à sa recherche. Il la trouva avec Nerwen, assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Enfin presque. Puisque entre Nienna et la pierre de l'escalier il y avait... Un humain. Celui de tout à l'heure plus précisément.  
Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et Thorin arriva. Le brun regarda dans la même direction. Frerin contemplait Nienna, qui avait les yeux tournés vers eux, même si elle ne pouvait les voir.

"Je sais que tu es là, beau blond."

Le blond en question sortit de l'ombre et rejoignis le trio.

"Comment tu as sus que c'était moi ?  
\- Je t'entend respirer  
\- Tu reconnais ma respiration ? Sale elfe..."

Nienna se releva en riant, épousseta le devant de sa robe et le regarda. Nerwen, pour s'amuser, lança un slow avec son portable. La brune passa ses bras autour du cou de son meilleur ami et l'entraina dans une danse lente. La musique changea, devint beaucoup plus sensuelle. Sans savoir vraiment comment, le blond se retrouva avec la gondorienne dans les bras. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa cavalière se glisser dans les bras de l'humain qui lui avait servi de coussin. Puis, Thorin arriva et lui ravit Nerwen, et Frerin se retrouva assis sur les marches.  
Une toux légère les fit tous sursauter et se retourner. Les sourcils froncés de Feänoro se braquèrent sur l'humain, qui le défia du regard.

" Tu t'en vas ?La voix de Nienna s'éleva, concentrant l'attention de son père sur elle.  
\- Oui. J'ai un conseil demain.  
\- Bien. La jeune femme sautilla jusque lui, et lui claqua un bisous sonore sur la joue. Rentre bien, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Je pensais avoir un jour le plaisir de rencontrer tes amis. Nienna roula des yeux.  
\- Papa, Bard, un ami. Bard, mon vénéré et adoré papa."

Ce fut au tour du papa de rouler des yeux, mais il serra tout de même la main que Bard lui tendit. Sur un dernier signe de tête, il s'en alla.

"Ami ?"  
Bard se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui, avec un immense sourire, se blotti dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Nerwen fit une remarque du genre "tu étais pas plus petite que lui à Valinor ?", et Thorin répliqua qu'elle avait des talons. Frerin, lui, bien qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui enserrait les entrailles, espérait toujours se tromper. Et il eut l'impression que le bruit de la fêlure qui s'ouvrit d'un coup dans son coeur fut entendu jusque la mer.

**Depuis quand vous croyez au Happy ending avec moi hein ?**

**Review ?**


	11. Chapter 11 : Explosion

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs (je parlerai par exemple de Camus et de Zola). Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **

**Les OS sont disponibles sous le titre 'Symphonie du Nouveau Monde' (si vous trouvez pas, mon profil est fait pour ça)**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 11 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : ex petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**Elrohir : fils d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Petite amie de Frérin **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard **

* * *

**Publié le 27 juillet : Bonne vacances en retard les gens. Désolée de cette absence, mais j'ai eu depuis la dernière publication beaucoup de choses à faire (comme passer la première partie de mon bac, hein). Pour m'excuser, j'offre un OS à tout le monde. Aller ! C'est ma tournée ! Surtout que cette histoire étant un bordel complet dans mes notes papier, je ne sais pas où je je continue hein ! Je peux juste rien promettre. Et comme l'année prochaine va être assez tendue niveau travail, vu que plusieurs chose s'additionnent, donc je peux pas promettre un rythme bien correct et tout t'as vu. Donc, je vous fait des bisous, espère une review et vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**J**EUDI 19 MARS DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

La voiture s'arrêta en bas de l'immense immeuble moderne. La passagère remercia le chauffeur, lui tendit un billet et quitta le véhicule. Un homme chargé de la sécurité se plaça derrière elle, tandis que l'habituelle horde de journaliste de pacotille à la recherche d'un mensonge quelconque à divulguer sur elle ou sa famille se jetait sur elle.

« Madame ! Madame ! Cria un des vampires. Que répondez vous aux accusations de vos opposants ? Votre firme respecte-t-elle tous les conditions de sécurité pour vos employés ? »

La femme se retourna, digne, et regarda le journaliste droit dans les yeux.

« Si nos employés n'étaient pas content de leurs conditions de travail, répondit-elle d'un ton sec, foudroyant de son regard glacial le jeune homme qui se recroquevilla sur lui même, resteraient-ils dans l'entreprise ? Au vue de l'économie actuelle, trouver un travail n'est pas difficile. Erebor est dans une période de plein emploi, alors je pense que si nos employés restent c'est parce qu'ils le veulent. »

Tous les journalistes présents s'empressèrent de noter ce qu'elle disait, tandis que la brune entrait dans l'immeuble qui abritait le siège social de la grande firme.

La jeune femme blonde de l'accueil lui lança un « Bonjour Madame » auquel elle répondit avec un sourire engageant.  
La brune entra dans l'ascenseur en même temps que certains de ses employés

« Bonjour Madame, déclara l'un d'eux  
« Bonjour Klarg, répondit-elle. Comment va ton fils ?  
« Mieux, mais il ne peut pas retourner à l'école pour le moment, ordre du médecin.  
« Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il ?  
« Lundi prochain normalement  
« Tu as toute ma sympathie. Passe également le bonjour à ta femme, d'accord ?  
« Avec plaisir madame »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Klarg en sortit. Dis attendit d'être arrivée à son étage et sortit.  
La femme se dirigea vers son bureau, et entra dans la pièce confortable. Elle posa son sac sur la table dans un coin, et s'assit derrière son bureau. Un elfe fin et digne entra. Il lui tendit son agenda, qu'elle consulta.

« Vous êtes particulièrement bien habillé aujourd'hui, Legolas. Rendez vous ? »

L'elfe rougit, bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles, et quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé de sa patronne, qui lui déclara au moment où il fermait la porte

« L'heureux élu à bien de la chance »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son ordinateur, et consulta les dernières nouvelles de l'entreprise.

o0O0o

Nienna lâcha un long bâillement. Ignorant le grognement de protestation de la personne qui partageait le lit, elle saisit les draps, enroula son corps nu dedans et alla regarder par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait sur Erebor. La lumière qui se répandait sur la ville était orangée, légèrement rosée. Le flanc est de la montagne représentait la partie la plus riche. Le soleil dans son dos jetait ses pâles rayons sur toutes les maisons immenses et les jardins bien entretenus, et, plus loin, sur l'immense porte creusée dans la montagne. Selon Frerin, qui s'amusait à faire des calculs étranges, deux Boeing pouvaient passer de front la porte, et quatre A380 les uns sur les autres en hauteur.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment quand deux bras vinrent se coller autour de sa taille.

« Je te croyais endormi...  
« Visiblement pas » répondit l'homme avec un sourire mutin

La jeune femme prit un air boudeur qui fit fondre Bard. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et alla dans la salle de bain, pendant que la brune faisait un peu de ménage dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« À quelle heure est ton avion ?  
« Onze heures. J'ai le temps d'un dernier câlin ? »

Il sortit de la cabine de douche, une serviette autour de la taille, permettant à sa compagne d'admirer le haut de son corps, et fouilla dans la valise posée sur le sol pour récupérer des vêtements.

Nienna s'approcha du plus vieux, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper son visage entre ses mains. Profitant de l'inactivité de Bard, qui se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux, elle lui posa un bisou sur le bout du nez. Son compagnon papillonna des paupières, étonné, et l'attira contre lui dans un baiser beaucoup plus passionné.

Elle réussi cependant à se dégager avant que tout n'aille plus loin. Elle réprima sévèrement la chaleur diffuse qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre à son tour une douche.

o0O0o

Dis souffla de soulagement et s'assit enfin dans son bureau. Elle venait de passer -comme toutes les semaines- deux heures avec les différents syndicat de l'entreprise. L'un d'eux en particulier, de gauche extrémiste, voir communiste, la suppliait et allait même jusqu'à la menacer pour qu'elle instaure un régime similaire à celui qu'avait il y a peu, instaurer la firme Arnor : que les salariés contrôlent l'usine, la possède. Mais Dis n'était pas stupide. Son père lui avait suffisamment répété que la stabilité d'une entreprise venait de sa hiérarchie structurée pour qu'elle refuse ce genre d'offre. Les ouvriers du bas de la chaine d'assemblage n'avait tout simplement pas un niveau d'étude et de culture pour gérer une entreprise de la taille de la sienne. Même elle avait parfois du mal, et il lui arrivait de se demander qui aurait parfaitement les épaules de contrôler cette immense usine.

La cinquantenaire sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle ouvrit discrètement le tiroir contenant sa seule défense : Smith et Wesson, 8mm. En fait, elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de s'en servir : il ne s'agissait de son demi-frère, Frerin, qui se « baladait et avait eut envie de passer »

« Arrête tes bobards, beau blond, et dis moi donc ce qui t'amène. Ça a un rapport avec hier soir ? »

Le-dit beau blond rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, devint pâle, verdâtre, rouvrit la bouche et rougit à nouveau. Dis observa ces changements dignes du murissement d'une tomate avec sa dignité habituelle, se contentant de se lever, fermer la porte et revenir vers son frère. Elle le prit par les épaule, l'amena dans le canapé, et lui fit une tasse de thé, sursautant à peine quand il s'exclama enfin :

« Mais c'est qui ce type ? »

Calme, elle lui donna la tasse, mis la sienne à réchauffer et s'assit en face de lui.

« De ce que j'ai vu, son compagnon.  
« Tu approuves ?  
« Frerin ! Je n'ai pas à approuver ou pas ! Nienna vit avec qui elle veut, c'est son choix, sa vie, son cœur et son corps.  
« Mais... Elle te considère un peu comme sa mère...  
« En aucun cas. Comme une grande sœur peut-être, mais pas autrement. Et en tant que grande sœur, je suis heureuse de la voir avec ce compagnon, qui à l'air de l'aimer sincèrement.  
« Mais enfin, Dis...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce en même temps qu'un énorme bruit se répandant dans l'air. Le sol commença à tanguer. Un morceau du plafond tomba sur la tête de la brune, qui s'évanouit. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix rauque de son petit frère qui l'appelait.

o0O0o

Nienna sursauta dans la salle de bain, manqua de tomber, et sortit en courant.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Cria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers un paysage transformé.

La belle tour de Durin's &amp; sons n'y était plus. À la place, un nuage de fumée montait vers le ciel. Nienna se repris très vite. Elle lâcha la serviette, enfila des vêtements, rassembla ses affaires et quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir, les gens sortaient, commentant ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin à travers eux, attrapant l'ascenseur au dernier moment. Sous le regard inquiet d'une grosse femme et de son chien, elle martela le bouton **rez-de-chaussée**, pestant à chaque fois que la cabine s'arrêtait. Enfin, elle fut à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Elle en sortit en coup de vent, saisit un taxi au vol.

« Je vous donne cinq cent si vous m'emmener à la Tour Durin sans respecter le code de la route, et le plus vite possible. »

Le chauffeur la regarda avec étonnement, mais quand il avisa les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et son regard inquiet, il ne dit plus rien et démarra en trombe.

Jamais Nienna n'avait penser pouvoir être aussi inquiète. Après l'accident de son frère, elle était trop petite pour vraiment se rendre compte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que chaque battement de son cœur allait le faire exploser.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la voiture s'arrêta devant la barrière de police installée. Elle lança l'argent (en cash) sur les genoux du conducteur, et quitta la voiture. Un policier voulut l'arrêter, mais elle lança un simple « Nienna Elensar » pour que l'elfe la regarde et la laisse passer. Elle s'engagea au milieu des débris. Toute la tour avait été sapée. Quoiqu'il se soit passer, ça avait eu lieu tout en bas.

Enormément de poussière flottait dans l'air. Des employés hébétés erraient sans but. Toute une tour par terre. Des éclats de verre craquaient sous ses chaussures. On se serrait crut en plein de champs de bataille. Elle entendait des gémissements de douleur, les pompiers et ambulancier s'activaient.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Une limousine arriva. Thrain. Nienna se cacha. Elle ne voulait pas être prise sur les lieux.

La jeune femme mit les mains dans ses poches. Un objet cogna contre ses doigts. Elle le prit, le sortit. Un dictaphone. Sa main se resserra contre le morceau de plastique, le broyant. Un cri monta de ses entrailles, passa sa gorge et se rua dans l'atmosphère, alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Un pompier se tourna vers elle. Il la détailla et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit la jeune femme par le bras, la releva et l'emmena s'asseoir à l'écart.

o0O0o

Thorin dormait lorsqu'il fut prévenu de l'accident. Ce fut la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone qui le réveilla. Laissant échapper un grognement de mécontentement, après tout, il eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, vu qu'il avait aider à tout remballer la veille, il attrapa l'engin et répondit d'une voix pâteuse :

« Allô ?  
« Thorin ? C'est Legolas.  
« Tu veux quoi gamin ? »

Le-dit gamin lui avait alors expliqué la situation : la conduite de gaz qui courait sous le bâtiment, et qui l'alimentait ainsi que la plupart des autres tours de bureau autour, avait fuitée. Une simple étincelle d'électricité statique avait tout fait sauter, sapant les bases de la tour. Tous les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés, et l'elfe ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus Dis et Frérin.

Le brun quitta son lit en jurant, à peine le téléphone raccroché. D'un regard, il regarda sa chambre, attrapa des vêtements à la propreté incertaine, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il jeta deux aspirines dans un verre d'eau, et avala les cachets, suivis d'un comprimé de vitamines. Il se jeta ensuite sur les clés de sa voiture de sport.

Le brun fut sur les lieux du drame en une dizaine de minutes. Son père venait apparement d'arriver. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers celui-ci. Et arriva en même temps que le plus haut gradé des pompiers présent sur les lieux. Il sût alors qu'un malheur était arrivé. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Sa famille allait mal.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il au soldat du feu  
« Je vous demande pardon ? Répliqua celui-ci  
« Les dirigeants de l'entreprise. Où sont mon frère et ma sœur ? » la voix se faisait grave, et s'emplissait de colère à chaque nouvelle syllabe, tant et si bien que l'homme, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, recula. Il inspira, et se tourna vers le père du brun, ordonnant d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, de le suivre.

Thorin leur laissa dix mètres d'avance, dé-serrant les poings doucement, remarquant à peine que ses ongles lui étaient entrés dans la peau. Il se mit ensuite à marcher derrière eux, ne voulant pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Pas avant de les voir. Eux ou leurs corps.

o0O0o

Nienna fut amené à un camion, au pied de la tour d'à-côté. Un médecin arriva à son chevet pour s'occuper d'elle. Mise à part un fort état de choc, elle s'était écorchée la peau des genoux, et un morceau de fer était rentré dans sa jambe sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. La jeune femme se laissa faire, réfléchissant.

« Dans ce malheur, il y a une part de chance tout de même, déclara-t-elle au médecin étonné.  
« Pourquoi dîtes vous cela ?  
« La tour est tombée droite, vue que c'est la base qui s'est effondrée. Elle aurait put tomber sur le côté, et emporter d'autre bâtiments avec elle.  
« Vous ne semblez pas travailler ici ? Lui dit une infirmière aidant l'homme  
« Je suis une amie de la famille qui dirige l'entreprise. »

De loin, elle vit un nouveau brancard prendre la direction d'une large tente, placée en contrebas des déchets et des restes de la tour.

« Qu'est ce que cette place ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle pointait du doigt, et son sourire se figea.

« Il s'agit de l'endroit où l'on met les corps en état d'être montrés pour l'identification ».

_En état d'être montrés pour l'identification. _Une envie de vomir prit la jeune femme aux tripes. Elle imagina les corps démembrés, écrasés sous tes tonnes de métal, de verre et de béton. Impossible de les reconnaître. Elle imagina les cheveux baignés de sang, les cadavres que l'on ne retrouvera même pas, les familles éplorées. Elle vit ces gens, inconnus pour la plupart, se regrouper autour de cercueils vides, symboliques, alors que les âmes restaient bloquées entre la terre et le repos des Valars, faute de sépultures dignes de ce nom. Elle imagina les familles. Grand mère aillant élevée sa petite fille pleurant seule devant sa tombe, ou femme et enfants, amis et famille, elle vit même une tombe sans personne autour, seul un prêtre qui préside une cérémonie inutile.

Le craquement du verre près d'elle la fit revenir à l'instant présent. L'infirmière lui montra du doigts un pompier, suivit de près par un vieil homme. Et de loin par un second homme, plus jeune. Chancelante, elle se leva pour les rejoindre. La jeune aide-soignante ne dit rien, et quand le médecin se rendit compte de sa fuite, elle était déjà loin de l'ambulance. Mais eux étaient déjà rentrés.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la tente. L'odeur de mort la prit aux nez, et retourna son estomac. En tremblant, elle saisit un mouchoir dans sa poche et le plaqua contre son nez. L'odeur d'eucalyptus lui procura une brève sensation de bien être, qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin.

La tente est séparée en plusieurs compartiments. Une rangée de lit de chaque côté d'une allée centrale. Une rangée de quinze lits. Une séparation en toile.

S'appuyant comme elle le pu aux lits, elle arriva à marcher jusqu'à la séparation. De l'autre côté, le même schéma se répétait. Toujours personne. Ce n'est qu'après le second pan de tissus qu'elle trouva ceux qu'elle cherchait. Ils était là, tous les deux autour d'un lit. Les couvertures étaient remontées sur le corps, mais elle ne voyait pas jusqu'où. Elle s'avança encore plus. Le pompier l'interpella, Thorin se retourna. Le mouvement de son ami révèle l'occupant du lit. _L'occupante. _Dis. Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de sa jambe, Nienna se mit à courir entre les lits. Elle faillit tomber en arrivant, mais Thorin la retint au dernier moment.

La couverture recouvrait tout le corps, jusqu'aux épaules nues. Et on voyait encore des traces rouges sur le cou de la femme. Le visage, bien que possible d'être identifié, était ravagé. Un coton imbibé de sang couvrait la paupière droite. Mais la manière dont il était posé révélait l'orbite désormais vide en dessous. Les éclats de verre qui étaient entrés dans la peau avaient été retirés, mais les plaies, bien que nettoyée, révélaient la chair rouge.

Nienna repartit dans l'autre sens aussi vite qu'elle le put. À peine sortit de la tente, elle se retrouva par terre à vomir tout le contenu de son estomac par terre.

« Nienna ? »

La voix n'était pas celle de Thorin, mais de Thrain. Le vieil homme posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'aida à se relever. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. Les larmes enfin, se libérèrent et se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Thrain tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il s'interdisait de pleurer, mais il sentait que les sanglots de Nienna allaient lui faire rompre sa promesse. Il perdait une fille, et ne savait pas où était son fils. Même si Thorin allait bien, un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Et non pas, comme il le craignait, à propos de l'entreprise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette phrase tournait dans son cerveau. Et sa figure d'homme dur, sans pitié, qu'il s'était forgé depuis quelques années, sa carapace de glace, construite depuis la mort en couche de son épouse, vingt cinq ans plus tôt, se craquela.

Elle se craquela à cause de ce brancard qu'amenait deux pompiers. Parce qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : il y en avait des centaines. Ce nuage cotonneux dans lequel son cerveau était immergé se dispersa et il se rendit compte des gens autour de lui. Des sirènes qui résonnaient partout autour de lui et de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Des journalistes. Des médecins, des pompiers, des policiers, des curieux. Tous ces gens qui venaient assister à sa chute. Il reconnut Smaug, debout au milieu de la foule, derrière les barrières de police. Celui-ci, étonnamment, n'arborait pas le sourire narquois qui le caractérisait tant. Au contraire, il semblait triste pour son concurrent.

« Frerin ! »

Le hurlement de Thorin fit sursauter les deux éplorés, qui coururent vers le brun. Le jeune homme tenait dans ses bras le corps de son frère.

Des médecins vinrent le chercher. La dernière vision de Nienna fut celle de son meilleur ami emporté dans une ambulance.

**Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12 : Tristesse

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs. Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **

**Les OS sont disponibles sous le titre 'Symphonie du Nouveau Monde' (si vous trouvez pas, mon profil est fait pour ça)**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 11 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**Celebrian : ex petite amie de Thorin, chanteuse de folk**  
**Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain **  
**Elrohir : fils d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Petite amie de Frérin **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard **

**Publié le 30.10.15 : joyeux Halloween. Encore une fois, moult et moult "désolée". J'ai du totalement effacer mon plannign de publication, mais je suis en vacances, il me reste un weekend pour écrire le prochain chapitre (que j'essayerais de poster vendredi prochain) et cela devrait être suffisant. Besoin d'un résumé ? Un ****_Previously ? _****Ok, rapidement, on va juste rappeler le précédent chapitre : la tour Durin's and son a explosée, amenant à la mort de Dìs, et au coma de Frérin *joie*. Bref. Bonne lecture. On se voit en bas.**

* * *

**L**UNDI 23 MARS DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUÈME ÂGE

Féanorö ne savait plus quoi faire. Après la mort de son fils, il n'avait pas eu à gérer la tristesse de sa fille. Il noyait la sienne dans les femmes et l'alcool, et ne s'était pas beaucoup occupé des enfants qui lui restaient. Mais là, tout était différent.

Là, la grande sœur de substitution de sa fille était morte. Le monde entier parlait de cela. L'explosion de la tour Durin's and Son. La mort de l'héritière. Les blessures du second fils.

L'elfe entra dans la chambre de sa fille. La voir ainsi lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle était prostrée dans son lit, les volets fermés, rideaux tirés. Des vêtements gisaient ça et là, mais propre. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'habiller. Avait à peine mangé. Dépérissait. L'adulte pris alors la décision de la faire aller mieux. Il entra dans la chambre, sans y être invité, et fit brusquement entrer la lumière.

« Papa... gémit la jeune femme.

« C'est assez Niennarama ! Tu vas sortir de cette chambre ! »

L'utilisation de son prénom complet lui fit lever la tête.

« Crois tu, continua son père, que Dìs serait contente de te voir dans cet état ? Elle était une femme forte ! Elle aurait voulu que tu te battes ! Que tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Elle aurait voulu que tu ailles voir Frérin, que tu t'occupes de lui. »

La tirade enflammée fit sourire la jeune femme. Un faible sourire, qui ne resta pas longtemps sur ses lèvres, mais son père sentit son cœur s'embraser. Il avait réussi.

La jeune femme se leva, avec difficultés, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Un gémissement rauque sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle alluma l'eau, qui lui brûla la peau. Féanorö décida alors encore une fois de prendre les choses en main. Il entra, sans aucune gêne -il s'agissait de sa fille après tout- et la fit doucement s'asseoir dans le fond de la baignoire. Puis, il prit la pomme de douche, régla la chaleur et la puissance du jet, et commença à doucement la laver. Il faisait ça avec des gestes méticuleux, tel un chirurgien, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il éteignit l'eau, resta deux minutes à hésiter entre deux shampooings, avant d'en choisir un, et de l'appliquer. Il sentait le corps de sa fille se détendre sous l'action combiné de l'eau et du massage crânien. La jeune femme se leva finalement alors qu'il attrapait le pommeau pour la rincer. Elle lui prit des mains, et il sortit de la salle de bain pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Dans la chambre, il ramassa les vêtements, les plia, rangea des papiers sur le bureau. Il refit le lit, remit droite une photo accrochée au mur. Ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer. Puis, il sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans la cuisine, il posa sur le plan de travail un plateau, et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Il restait un reste de soupe, qu'il mit dans un bol, avant de le passer au micro-onde. Il y ajouta un yaourt, un verre et une carafe d'eau, des couverts, et attendit que le micro-onde ai terminé son travail. Puis, il apporta le plateau à sa fille.

0OoO0

Thorin dormait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le jour de l'accident. Il était tombé, épuisé, sur le fauteuil de l'hôpital de Fondcombe, où Frerin avait été transporté à la demande de leur père. Les derniers jours avaient été très durs. Thorin ne perdait pas seulement sa grande sœur. Il perdait un pilier, une mère, une confidente. Dìs avait été là pour lui après le départ de leur mère. Elle s'était occupée de lui, de la maison, de ses études. C'était elle qui avait rempli le dossier d'inscription pour l'université, qui avait obtenue une lettre de recommandation du recteur de l'académie. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Même avec ses propres enfants à élever. Et maintenant... Maintenant, un grand vide s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il était seul. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son père allait reprendre en main l'entreprise, demander l'ouverture d'une enquête, mais lui ? Où devait-il aller ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Un peu perdu, il regarda autour de lui. Réalisa où il se trouvait. Thorin ferma les yeux. Des larmes amères perlèrent au bout de ses cils, alors qu'il regardait le corps de son frère, branché à des machines. Les médecins avaient annoncés que son « pronostic vital n'était plus engagé », et tout un autre tas de termes techniques, qu'il n'avait pas compris. Son cerveau n'avait assimilé qu'une seule chose : son petit frère allait bien. Il allait vivre. Mais personne ne savait quand il se réveillerait. Il était mi-vivant mi-mort. Son corps ne marchait plus, mais son cerveau oui.

Le brun détailla l'enfant devant lui. Car oui. Frérin n'était qu'un enfant. Un môme, gâté par sa mère jusqu'à le pourrir, un môme adorable, plein de vie. Oublié par son père. Il voulait un troisième héritier, au cas où. Finalement, c'était une déception. Pourtant, tout était bien partit...

Thrain avait commencer à s'occuper de son plus jeune fils lui même. À cinq ans, il l'emmenait dans les bureaux de la firme, lui faisait assister à des conseils, à des réunions. À dix, il prenait en compte son avis. Frérin avait été élevé pour ça. Être le prochain Thrain Durin. Et pourtant... Tout avait basculé.

À quinze ans, Frérin avait fait une rencontre qui changea sa vie. Un professeur de droit international. Il travaillais à l'université de Minas Thirith, mais donnait aussi des cours au lycée pour les élèves ayant choisi une option droit. Ce fut lui qui prit d'un coup la place de Thrain. Celui-ci venait de tomber malade, et avait laissé sa place à sa fille. Frerin était à l'internat du lycée, à Minas Thirith, et personne ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il entrait en seconde, Thorin était déjà à la fac. Ses neveux étaient bien avec lui, mais ils restaient plus entre eux, qu'avec lui. Nienna, sa meilleure amie, avait un an de moins, et était encore au collège. Il était seul. Et arriva Gandalf Greyhame.

Vieux communiste aillant fait la révolution en Mordor avant l'avènement de Sauron, titulaire d'un doctorat en droit international, il introduisit ce jeune garçon perdu dans son monde. Frérin découvrit beaucoup de chose : son attirance autant pour les femmes que pour les hommes, les vieux bars des tréfonds d'Erebor, l'idéologie socialiste, les conditions parfois inhumaines des ouvriers. En trois ans, il passa de future multimilliardaire à mouton noir de la famille. Ni sa mère, ni son père ne le comprenait plus. Il fut envoyé faire des études à Valimar, mais revint un an plus tard. Au lieu du cursus économique, il prit la fac de journalisme d'Erebor, où il retrouva sa meilleure amie. La déception de son père n'avait eu d'égal que sa colère. Il ne le tolérait dans sa maison, uniquement parce qu'il passait plus de temps dans les appartements qu'il payait à ses divers maitresses, et que sa mère avait posé un ultimatum à son mari.

Et pourtant, c'était la firme qui avait causé cette situation. Il était dans cet état à cause de cette entreprise qu'il s'était mis à haïr.

Thorin ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il sortit de la chambre d'hôpital d'une démarche rageuse, et erra dans les rues de Fondcombe. Il se souvint d'un coup pourquoi il n'aimait pas Fondcombe -en dehors du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une ville d'elfe et que, en bon nain qui se respecte, il ne les aimait globalement pas- : la ville était beaucoup trop tranquille. Vingt et une heures passées, pas un chat ne peuplait les rues. Et aucune chance de trouver un bar ouvert. Déjà qu'un bar dans Fondcombe était difficile à trouver...

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, après trois bons quart d'heure. Il poussa la porte et entra dans une pièce enfumée. L'odeur de tabac à pipe lui emplit le nez. La salle était assez grande, carrée. Le bar était un îlot posé au milieu, en bois massif, construit autour d'un pilier de soutient, sur lequel des étagères présentaient comme dans un musée les différentes liqueurs possibles et imaginables. Il s'y accouda, commanda ce qu'ils avaient de plus fort. Et commença à vider verres sur verres.

0OoO0

Tauriel ne voulait plus de cette pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Car même si Dìs et elle s'étaient disputées au sujet de son mariage, elles s'étaient réconciliées. Et la naine comptait énormément pour elle. Elle avait donc tout naturellement offert son aide à Thrain, qui avait accepté. Cela l'avait aidé les premiers jours. Elle travaillait comme une folle à l'hôpital, et une fois son service terminé, elle s'occupait d'organiser les obsèques de Dìs. Depuis l'accident, quatre jours auparavant, elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures par nuit. Kili s'inquiétait. Et pourtant... Pourtant ce décès avait brisé quelque chose dans leur couple.

Et pourtant, ce décès avait grandement rapproché la jeune femme et le grand père de son mari. Si elle ne voyait plus Kili, Thrain et elle se soutenaient mutuellement. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle, et lui aussi. Elle appréciait maintenant grandement le vieil homme, et sentait le besoin de l'aider. Et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque. Elle aimait l'aider.

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Les papiers devant elle l'appelaient. Mais une part d'elle même s'en voulait. De lui faire ça alors que sa mère n'était même pas en terre. La jeune elfe observa les papiers. Elle expira doucement, puis les rangea. Plus tard. Un jour. Pas tout de suite. Elle passa les mains sur son visage, effaça les derniers traces de larme, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Thrain. Et toqua.

Legolas, le jeune assistant de Dìs, qui avait miraculeusement survécu, lui ouvrit. Il la snoba, et elle lui jeta un regard méprisant. Après tout, peu d'elfe travaillaient dans le milieu médical sans être médecin. Elle était infirmière. Cela était marqué sur son visage en gros, pour tout elfe la croisant. Alors, elle se prenait régulièrement des coups d'oeil mauvais. Narquois.

Ignorant l'elfe mâle qui fermait la porte derrière elle, elle s'avança jusqu'au bureau, derrière lequel était assis le vieux nain.

« La... La liste des invités pour les fu... funérailles, monsieur. Vous deviez la vérifier.

« Ah... C'est vrai... Merci Tauriel. »

Il la consulta, et raya certains noms.

« Tauriel. Je sais que cela vous ferait une charge de travail supplémentaire, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide... Je voudrais organiser une cérémonie dimanche prochain. Pour toutes les victimes. Pourrais-tu...

« Je vous aiderai monsieur. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains. Je vous ai promis de vous aider, alors je vous aiderai.

« Tauriel... Je n'approuvais pas ton mariage avec mon petit-fils, au début... Mais je dois te dire que tu es la petite fille parfaite. Je m'en rend compte à présent.

« Je... Je serait à la hauteur de ce que vous me demandez, grand père. »

Une fois ces mots prononcés, elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrais retourner en arrière. Les papiers du divorce, dans son sac, seraient brûlés le soir même. Elle enverrait un mail à Boromir pour s'excuser. Et elle remettrait son couple dans le droit chemin. Parce que, avec ce vieux nain, elle voyait un futur clair se dessiner. Elle allait tout faire pour l'aider, pour être auprès de lui. Et cela incluait de rester avec Kili.

0OoO0

Fili avait fait le choix de se réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un. Si ce quelqu'un partageait sa peine, c'était encore mieux. Il avait donc entrainé Nerwen avec lui pour boire un verre. Ils avaient donc bu plus que de raison, pour ne pas dire « comme des trous » et ce pendant trois jours, à faire la tournée des bars de Minas Thirith et d'Osgiliath. Le soir, ils buvaient, la nuit aussi. Et le jour, ils dormaient chez Nerwen.

Sauf que là, il était dix huit heures, et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis du lit. Nerwen dormait, appuyée contre son torse nu. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, et pourtant, en se réveillant vers quatorze heures, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ça avait continué. Il était content qu'elle soit là. Mais c'était une enfant. Dix neuf ans. Une génie. Elle avait passé son premier bac à quinze ans. Scientifique. Puis avait changé de lycée, et refait deux ans, pour passer un second bac, littéraire celui-ci. Et enfin, elle faisait une dernière année, seule une terminale, cette fois, pour passer le troisième et dernier bac général : économique et social.

Et pourtant, Fili ne se sentait pas si coupable. Son pouce caressait doucement l'épaule, et il embrassait à intervalle régulier le haut de son crâne.

Dìs, pour toute la bande, représentait la mère. Pourtant, Nerwen avait une mère. Arwen Elessar était une semi elfe. Fille du seigneur de Fondcombe, elle avait épouser un humain, et lui avait donné deux enfants. Elle était aimante, tolérante, et ne voulais que le bien de ses enfants. Et pourtant, Nerwen préférait Dìs. Si elle ne l'avait jamais avouer à sa mère, la naine le savait. Elle ne se contentait pas de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'écoutait, lui donnait des conseils, mais la grondait aussi. C'était Dìs qui avait fait des réflexions sur le tatouage, la couleur de cheveux, le piercing au nombril. C'était elle qui l'avait emmené au restaurant pour ses résultats de bac, qui lui avait payé des stages de dessin. Dìs représentait tellement pour la jeune femme, qu'il n'avait pas put résister lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé en pleurs, pour lui demander de venir la voir.

Fili était aussi anéanti qu'elle. Il aimait profondément sa mère. Elle les avait élevé seule, lui et son frère, mais aussi Thorin et Frérin. Elle était courageuse, bonne, généreuse. Elle leur avait embrassé le front tous les soirs, même ceux où ils dormaient parce qu'elle rentrait tard, et qu'elle était épuisée. Elle les aidait pour leurs devoirs, au moins une fois par semaine, elle s'asseyait deux heures avec eux pour leur lire une histoire. Ils sortaient avec elle, découvraient la musique, l'art. Elle avait fait d'eux, ses enfants comme ses frères, des adultes responsables, matures, qui pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Indépendants. Et pourtant, même si Fili avait expérimenté les affres et aléas de la vie seul, qu'il avait un travail, des amis, une vie, il avait peur. Il ne savait pas où aller. Devant lui s'étendait un gouffre. Il avait perdu le seul pilier parental de sa vie, sa mère et son père, sa sœur et sa tante, sa confidente. Tout cela en une seule personne. Qui n'était plus. Il avait eu besoin de noyer sa peine, mais il avait surtout besoin d'un nouveau pilier. Voilà pourquoi il était dans ce lit, avec Nerwen dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle pouvait l'aider à se rebâtir. Apaiser sa peine. Lui redonner goût à la vie.

0OoO0

Kili était tout l'inverse de son frère ainé. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Boire ne lui avait jamais suffit à se calmer. Il voulait se défouler. Épuisé sa rage, sa tristesse et sa colère.

Dwalin le regardait faire, soucieux. Ce gamin tapait dans un punching ball, depuis environ quatre heures. Il ruisselait de sueur, criait parfois en frappant, et les protections qu'il portait aux genoux commençaient à faiblir. Ce gamin avait un problème. Il le voyait. Il savait même ce que c'était, vu qu'il lisait les journaux comme tout le monde. Et ce que désolait Dwalin, c'était voir ce gamin essayer de transformer la douleur de sa perte en douleur physique.

Car Kili était ivre. Ivre de douleur, de fureur, de colère, de tristesse, de rage. Un cocktail explosif de sentiment qui en faisait une boule de nerfs, prête à exploser quand il le faudrait. Il était en train de se tuer dans le sport, dans la dépense physique, pour ne pas se tuer vraiment. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : se réveiller. Tout cela était un cauchemars. Sa mère, sa chère maman, ne pouvait pas être morte ! Elle devait vivre !

Il avait pleuré devant son corps. À la morgue. Ireth elle même avait été demander pour l'autopsie, et elle n'avait pas refuser. Elle avait aider cette famille en deuil, elle leur devait bien ça. Elle avait été la seule témoins de la crise de larme de Kili. Il s'était effondré par terre, la main crispée sur celle, gelée, de sa mère. Il pleurait, la suppliait de revenir, de ne pas être morte, tout simplement. Il avait besoin d'elle après tout. Elle était sa maman. Il était redevenu le petite garçon qui faisait des cauchemars, qui pleurait silencieusement la nuit, pour ne pas la réveiller, elle ou ses frères. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, comme si elle lisait dans son cœur, elle venait, le prenait dans ses bras. Tout le temps. Pour ses cauchemars. Pour son premier chagrin d'amour. Elle était fière de son bébé. Son plus jeune. Il était intelligent. Beau. Avait tout pour lui. Il était son bijou.

Et Kili venait de perdre sa maman. Sa si chère maman. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Il hurlait. Intérieurement, et cela sortait parfois. Il voulait hurler sa peine et sa douleur, un peu comme un loup à la pleine lune. Il en avait besoin... Alors il frappait. Tous les jours depuis sa mort, quatre, cinq, six heures par jours. Il frappait jusqu'à sentir ses os se briser, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise au point de ne pas pouvoir se relever. Et il pleurait ensuite. Il pleurait sa mère, il pleurait son oncle.

0OoO0

Eldarion ne pleurait pas Dìs. Il ne l'avait pas tant connu que ça, et bien que sa mort laissait un vide béant dans son cœur, il n'arrivait pas à avoir assez mal pour pleurer. Il comprenait sa sœur, et Fili, qui avait passé les quatre derniers jours chez lui. Non. Mais il avait peur pour son meilleur ami. Frerin, pris au piège dans son grand lit d'hôpital. Il déprimait en pensant à son ami. Frerin et lui. Lui et Frérin. Ils faisaient leurs conneries ensemble. La rencontre avait été fortuite arrivé en retard pour l'administration des chambres en Terminale, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé dans la chambre d'Eldarion, qui entrait en seconde. Il l'avait protégé des idiots de terminale, lui avait présenté Tauriel et Nienna. Il l'avait aidé, alors qu'il attendait Nienna pour commencer la fac. Ils étaient amis, frères, et aujourd'hui, Eldarion ne pouvait que rester prostré dans son lit en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

0OoO0

_Dìs les regardait. Tous. De son beau regard bleu, elle les veillait. Là haut, tout en haut, plus haut que la plus haute montagne, plus haut que ne peux l'emmener les ailes d'un dragon. Elle veillait sur eux. Ses enfants. Frères, fils, amies et amis, ils étaient tous ses enfants. Depuis le premier jour où l'un d'eux avait ramené une petite Nienna tremblante et pleurant son frère, elle les avait pris sous ses ailes. Et elle savait qu'ils allaient aller bien, ces enfants. Un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. À coté d'elle, sa mère. Le frère de Nienna. Tout comme elle, ils veillaient. Et même si leurs corps étaient revenus à la terre, ils ne cesseraient jamais de les aimer. _

* * *

**Tintintin** ***hum hum* bref. Review ? Et au programme la semaine prochaine, l'enterrement de Dìs. Et comme d'habitude : la première review gagne un OS gratuit. C'est cadeau. Bisouuuus  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Enterrement

**L'histoire présente décrit une version moderne de la Terre du Milieu, avec nos technologies, mais aussi certains de nos auteurs. Les nains n'ont plus la taille des nains. Les situations politiques ne sont plus les mêmes Les querelles non plus. Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.R.R TOLKIEN. **

**Les OS sont disponibles sous le titre 'Symphonie du Nouveau Monde' (si vous trouvez pas, mon profil est fait pour ça)**

**Liste (non complète) des personnages (parce qu'ils sont nombreux) au chapitre 13 de l'histoire : **  
**Nienna : personnage principale. Jeune elfe, étudiante en journalisme. **  
**Frerin : meilleur ami de Nienna et Tauriel. Fils du très riche Thrain, étudiant en journalisme**  
**Tauriel : Elfe, épouse de Kili, infirmière dans un hôpital privé d'Erebor.**  
**Kili : neveu de Frerin, fils cadet de Dis. Mari de Tauriel, étudiant en droit**  
**Fili : neveu de Frerin, fils ainé de Dis. Cascadeur pour le cinéma**  
**Eldarion : fils du premier ministre du Gondor, étudiant en cinéma**  
**Nerwen : soeur d'Eldarion, bachelière en année "sabbatique"**  
**Thorin : Frère de Frerin et Dis. Ne travaille pas. **  
**(Dis : soeur ainée de Frerin et Thorin, mère de Kili et Fili, héritière de Thrain) **  
**Elrohir : fils d'Elrond**  
**Ireth Calafalas : amie de Nienna, médecin légiste un peu partout dans Arda**  
**Serdûr : Petit ami violent de la mère de Nienna**  
**Tvorin : nain, expert de toxicologie à l'hôpital de Valinor **  
**Lessien Melwasúl : mère divorcée de Nienna**  
**Belladona Baggins : Petite amie de Frérin **  
**Ireth Oronar : Grand mère de Nienna, dans le coma**  
**Aragorn Elessar : Premier ministre du Gondor et père d'Eldarion et Nerwen**  
**Bard : Hacker qui fait un peu tout. Aide Nerwen et Nienna**  
**Sigrid, Bain et Tilda : enfants de Bard **

**Publié le : 19.12.15 : Joyeux Noël en avance à tous ! On va se revoir à toutes les vacances en faite... Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour toutes les fois où je suis en retard et arrêter de me fixer une date, parce que là c'est la crise. Les vacances offrent une pause bienvenue dans cette ambiance tendue et sous pression que furent ces quatre mois de dur labeur. Je vous fait des poutous partout.  
PS : je le fais ici, pour ne pas gâcher la fin : de la publicité pour Hanaé Lilandiel, dont je suis la bêta. Le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle fanfiction devrait sortir sous peu, et elle est vraiment géniale (en toute objectivité évidemment).  
PPS : Le premier qui devine qui est la vieille femme, et son patron il a un OS (en plus de celui de la première review habituel)**

**POUTOUX PARTOUT**

**M**ERCREDI 25 MARS DE L'AN 2015 DU CINQUIÈME ÂGE

Les cloches de la cathédrale d'Erebor sonnèrent dix heures lorsque le cortège sortit. Derrière le cercueil de sapin richement décoré, venaient tout d'abord Thrain, son épouse, ses enfants et petits enfants, et Tauriel, épouse de Kili. Puis les amis de la défunte, ainsi que Nienna, Eldarion et Nerwen. En ordre assez aléatoire venaient les invités, certains employés, des connaissances, des gens qui voulaient se faire bien voire de la famille.

Le cortège prit le chemin du cœur de la Montagne, là où se trouvait le cimetière nain ancestral, où tous les ancêtres de Dìs avaient été enterrés.

Nienna pleurait. Elle n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Frerin n'était pas là, toujours plongé dans un sommeil sans réveil annoncé, là bas, dans son lit d'hôpital. Le cortège traversait lentement le quartier de la cathédrale, avant de rejoindre un chemin discret. Il s'agissait du passage pour le cimetière. Il était creusé à même la roche. Un tunnel d'environ dix mètres de diamètre. Mais, lorsque Nienna fut totalement dedans, elle vit réellement ce qui le composait. Le tunnel avait été creusé dans une immense veine de cristal noire comme du charbon. Et, au milieu de celle-ci, de petites pierres brillantes avaient été incrustées, illuminant le couloir comme autant de petites étoiles. Dans certaines parties, le cristal était blanc, et courait en veinures le long des murs, ajoutant à la beauté du lieu.

Le tunnel débouchait sur un immense gouffre circulaire s'enfonçant dans la pierre. Une rampe de pierre le longeait tel un ressort, et s'enroulait le long des murs pour permettre un accès à toutes les sépultures. Celles ci étaient des caveaux creusé dans la pierre, la plupart occupés. La cortège suivit la rampe, descendant au plus profond du gouffre. Presque au fond, des couloirs partaient sous la montagne pour abriter les tombeaux de grandes et riches familles enterrées ici depuis des décennies. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large ouverture, qui pouvait contenir les invités. Ceux ci avaient été réduit au cercle intime, et aux personnalités vraiment importantes. Le cercueil de pierre fut déposé devant une estrade drapée de noir.

Divers personnages défilèrent pour déclamer des discours, une nécrologie sans âme, qui parlait de la vie professionnelle de Dìs, la décrivant comme une femme forte, hautaine, puissante. Nienna sentit la révolte gronder en elle. Aucun de ces discours ne décrivait la vraie Dìs ! Personne ici ne la connaissait vraiment !

L'officier allait se lever après le dernier discours, pour procéder au reste de la cérémonie. Alors, sans réfléchir, la jeune elfe rejeta ses cheveux en arrière pour se donner du courage, et se leva avant l'homme. Elle traversa d'un pas peu assuré les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'estrade. Elle vit dans le regard furieux de Thrain, et se douta que la seule raison qui lui interdisait de faire une esclandre, c'était la mémoire de sa fille que l'on enterrait.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée, mais personne ne semblait étonné. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait empêcher l'officier de se lever, donc ces gens pensaient probablement que ce discours était prévu.

« Je... Commença-t-elle, hésitante. J'ai rencontré Dìs Durin à mes quinze ans. Je traversait à l'époque une période difficile. Son frère m'avait amené chez eux. Et tout de suite j'ai été prise d'affection pour elle. Elle fut une grande sœur pour moi, malgré nos nombreuses années de différence. Avec elle, j'ai découvert le monde. Contrairement à mes propres parents, elle ne cherchait pas à me protéger du monde extérieur. Au contraire. Avec elle, je découvrait la dureté de la vie. Les moments de joie dans la vision d'un enfant qui joue, mais aussi la douleur d'un homme sans toit. J'ai découvert que personne n'a rien sans travail. Elle m'a appris les valeurs de vérité, de bonté, mais aussi la fermeté. Ne pas se laisser faire, ne pas se laisser entrainer par le monde, mais l'entrainer avec soi. C'est un mot d'ordre qui l'a guidé durant toute sa vie. J'ai connu la femme forte, la puissante directrice qu'elle était, qu'elle montrait au monde. Mais j'ai également vu la mère. La femme qui a élevé ses frères comme ses propres enfants. J'ai connu la bonté qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mouvements vers les siens. Elle nous a accepté, sans nous connaître, parce que nous étions des enfants. Elle nous a accueilli chez elle, aidé. Tous, amis de ses enfants, nous avions d'une manière ou d'une autre, besoin d'aide. Elle nous l'a apporter. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter les épreuves les plus dures, m'a supporter à des moments où nul autre n'a su le faire. Et aujourd'hui, je sens un grand vide sous moi. Parce que je sais qu'elle ne sera plus là. Que je ne verrai plus la chaleur de son sourire quand nous parlons. Que plus jamais je ne verrai ses yeux étinceler, de tristesse, de bonheur, de colère, de déception. Pas seulement pour ses enfants, mais pour nous. Elle nous avait adopter. Et si vous voyez partir une femme noble, de caractère, je vois aujourd'hui disparaître une mère aimante, une sœur plus préoccupée par le bonheur de ses cadets que par le sien. La jeune femme se tourna vers le cercueil. Adieu... »

Nienna baissa la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait. Dans le silence le plus complet, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient avec étonnement, mais on pouvait lire de la compassion, voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de certains.

La jeune elfe s'assit à sa place, et Nerwen lui prit la main, pour la serrer fort. Le prêtre se leva, soulagé de pouvoir faire son office, et prit la parole. Il souhaita à Dìs, dans un très beau discours, de trouver le chemin de l'au-delà, et d'y rester en paix.

Enfin, le cortège ressortit. Cette fois, il s'agissait uniquement de la famille et des amis les plus proches. Ils suivirent le cercueil jusqu'à la crypte familiale des Durin. Religieusement, le cercueil fut déposé à l'emplacement qui lui avait été réservé. Puis, deux hommes de main scellèrent la pierre avec un bruit sourd. Dìs était, à tout jamais, dans sa dernière demeure.

Les invités, la famille et les amis remontèrent à la surface. Au lieu de suivre tout le monde, pour se rendre au repas de funéraille, Nienna prit les clés dans la poche de Thorin, qui la laissa faire, et se dirigea vers la voiture de celui-ci. Elle s'installa au volant, et tourna le contact. Sans avoir le permis, elle avait déjà conduit plusieurs fois. Elle démarra, et se faufila au milieu des petites rues étroites du quartier de la cathédrale.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sortit de sous la Montagne, rejoignant les grandes artères de la ville. Elle fut frappée par le temps.

Dans tous les films, dans toutes les séries, la réalisation s'arrangeait pour qu'il pleuvent, qu'il fasse froid pour l'enterrement. Les personnages éplorés étaient toujours là, exposés au vent, dans leurs grandes tenues noires claquent, avec une contre plongée qui les détache nettement sur un fond d'arbres nus ou aux feuilles qui tombent. Et pourtant, là, non. Il faisait un grand soleil. Elle pouvait sentir que celui-ci allait chauffer dans la journée, même s'il n'était pas encore à son zénith.

La jeune femme, tenant le volant d'une main, essuya ses larmes de l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'aide. De parler à quelqu'un. Même si cette personne s'en foutait, même si cette personne ne l'écoutait pas. Ne _l'entendait _pas. Nienna bifurqua au dernier moment vers l'autoroute, s'attirant les foudres d'un conducteur, majeur levé. Elle l'ignora, et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Elle paya le péage avec l'argent présent dans la voiture de Thorin. Au pire, elle le rembourserait plus tard. Elle pressa encore la voiture, qui était loin d'avoir atteint son maximum, et se posa à une vitesse de croisière maximale. Calculant rapidement, elle déduit, avec le seuil de tolérance autorisé de cinq kilomètre par heure, et la fiabilité des radars qui autorisait deux kilomètres par heure en plus, qu'elle pouvait sans danger monter à cent quarante sept kilomètres par heure au lieu des cent quarante autorisés. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elle avait besoin de ce calcul, qui pouvait sembler ridicule, pour se changer les idées.

Avec de la chance, elle retrouva un disque de son groupe préféré, qu'elle avait laissé exprès dans la voiture de son ami. Elle le mit, se laissant emporter dans le hard rock, le volume si fort que les basses lui résonnaient au fond des os.

Elle imagina l'air choqué des vieux bien-pensant, qui aurait été choqués de la voir se perdre ainsi dans la musique du diable pour noyer sa peine, et auraient probablement pensé qu'elle manquait de respect à la défunte.

Le trajet se déroula sans incident. Elle pesta violemment contre les bouchons qui la ralentissaient au niveau de la ville des Gobelins. Mais, une fois la sortie passée, elle put reprendre sa course, accélérant au possible, montant à cent soixante dix pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait prise.

Retard inexistant : personne ne l'attendait. En tout cas, pas de personne existant vraiment.

Une fois dans Fondcombe, elle utilisa les petits raccourcis que son grand frère lui avait montré, lorsqu'il l'emmenait faire un tour en moto. Évidemment, se fut un peu plus périlleux avec une voiture, mais finalement, elle put se rendre là où elle le voulait.

Elle se gara dans une rue adjacente. Laissa son téléphone dans la voiture, la ferma, et se dirigea vers un endroit où elle n'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Avec hésitation, elle poussa la grille de métal. Rien n'avait changé depuis le temps. Si ce n'était que de nouvelles tombes étaient apparues. Elle marcha dans les allées du cimetière. S'arrêta devant une tombe. S'agenouilla devant.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai oublié d'amener des fleurs. Je suis passée à l'improviste. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dìs... Je t'ai déjà parler de Dìs ? Elle est arrivée quand tu es partit... Elle a un peu prit ta place, si j'ose dire. Enfin. Elle aussi, elle est partie. Pourquoi toutes les personnes autours de moi meurent ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi toi ?! La jeune femme sentit ses larmes couler à nouveau. Il paraît que la mort n'est rien. Alors, pourquoi en a-t-on si peur ? Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, tu me manques énormément. Tu as été là pour moi depuis ma naissance, tu m'as protégé, et regarde comment je te le rend... Je fais des choses dangereuses. Je me met en danger, sans aucun respect pour ta mémoire... Pardonne moi, tu veux ? Je suis une idiote, après tout. Je ne devrais pas faire tout ça. Même si mon ami est impliqué... Je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Fais moi un signe depuis là haut... J'ai encore besoin de ton aide. Je t'aime. Tu me manques, grand frère. J'ai même parfois envie de te rejoindre là où tu es... Puis je me dis que tu ne voudrais pas ça. Que tu aurais voulut que je vive. Je vivrais. Je te le jure. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux être avec toi... »

Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Elle versa des larmes jusqu'à avoir l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis, elle se stoppa brusquement. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer.

Les yeux rouges, les lèvres gonflées, la gorge sèche, elle sortit du cimetière. Un riverain qui la croisa lui jeta un regard de pitié et de compassion. Prenant sur elle, elle retourna à la voiture de son ami. Elle roula dans les rues de Fondcombe, jusqu'au grand hôpital qui abritait son ami. Elle se gara du mieux qu'elle put, plutôt contente de ne pas s'être faite arrêter par une quelconque police routière, et claqua la portière.

Avec un frisson, elle entra dans le grand bâtiment aseptisé et se dirigea vers l'accueil. La grande blonde qui était assise derrière lui jeta un regard peu avenant, tout en continuant de se limer les ongles.

Nienna se racla la gorge, et demanda avec hésitation :

« Bonjour, je cherche la chambre de Frerin Durin s'il vous plait... »

La jeune femme la regarda, et lui répondit d'une voix acerbe :

« Votre nom ? Et un document d'identité évidemment. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à laisser rentrer n'importe qui dans cette chambre ».

Tout en disant cela, elle sortait une liste de nom, probablement ceux qu'elle avait le droit de laisser entrer dans la chambre du blondde

« Euh, oui ! Evidemment ! Nienna Elensar. » La jeune femme tendit sa carte d'identité d'une main tremblante. L'employée la prit, la regarda, et lui rendit.

« Helen ! Amène cette jeune fille à la chambre Durin », ordonna-t-elle à une infirmière qui passait.

Celle-ci se tourna vers elles, acquiesça, et entraina Nienna dans un dédale de couloir. Elles marchèrent environ cinq minutes, puis l'infirmière la laissa seule avec son ami. À peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière elle, que la jeune femme explosa en sanglot. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'état de son ami ainsi. Un large bandage passait sur son torse, visible sous le fin pyjama de l'hôpital. Mais surtout, son visage était tuméfié. Rouge. Gonflé. La joue brille encore de pommade.

La brune s'assit avec peine sur la chaise qui borde le lit, et prend la main de son ami dans la sienne, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle est dans un bien piteux état, la belle journaliste qui a séduit tant de monde quelques jours auparavant.

Nienna ne vit pas la vieille femme qui les regardait depuis un coin de la chambre. Elle s'allongea à côté de son ami, se blottit contre lui. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues. Elle était bien trop triste pour ça, avait dépassé ce stade.

La vieille femme les regarda, sous sa capuche noire. Elle sourit. Ils sont beaux tous les deux. Une lumière étincelante sort de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Et de celle du garçon, elle voit s'échapper une maigre lueur rouge. Il est bientôt fini. Elle, elle voit son âme sortir de son corps à chaque respiration, emportant sa vie avec elle.

Elle vit alors quelqu'un d'autre entrer dans la chambre. Une belle femme, aux cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants. Elle, elle ne fait pas de lumière.

La vieille femme compris alors. Ses yeux alertes au milieu de son visage ridé se voilèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent alors. Comment son patron pouvait être aussi cruel, elle se le demandait parfois. Les tueries de masse avaient disparu. Mais pourtant, il s'amusait toujours à faire du mal aux gens. Alors, la vieille femme pris une décision.

Sous le regard attentif de la brune, elle s'approcha du jeune homme. Effleure sa poitrine d'un geste doux, maternel.

Elle avait le droit à ce geste une fois par décennie. Et elle savait qu'il fallait ne pas le gâcher. Mais également que celui-ci, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle prit alors la main de la femme brune, et la fit sortir derrière elle. Pendant que la lueur rouge se retransformait en merveilleuse lumière jaune.


	14. THIS IS IMPORTANT NOTE

Bonjour à tous ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Comme ceux qui me suivent en tant qu'auteur on put le voir, je suis récemment retournée à l'écriture (et ça fait un bien fou !). L'inspiration étant revenue, je suis retournée voir mes anciennes fictions, ce que je peux modifie, où j'en étais depuis tout ce temps, les sous intrigues, et autres détails que j'aurais pu oublier et... OH MON DIEU LES FAUTES. De style, d'orthographes, les incohérences... ARGH. PREPA LITTÉRAIRE, SI VOUS SAVIEZ COMME J'AI HONTE.

Bref. Tout ceci pour vous annoncer que je reprend TOTALEMENT cette histoire. Je ne vais pas la supprimer, mais je vais reprendre les chapitres un par un, les modifier, corriger tout ce que je trouve imparfait. J'essayerai de mettre en ligne la nouvelle version du chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine. Tous les chapitres seront ensuite supprimés. Comme ce n'est qu'un travail de ré-écriture, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Vouala. Bisous, à bientôt, je l'espère !

Luna


	15. Note de fin

p style="text-align: center;"Salut à tous ! Un petit message pour vous dire que cette fanfiction déménage. Je vais créer une nouvelle histoire, avec le même titre, pour la relancer. Je vous informe donc, si vous voulez repartir de 0 avec moi, je vous laisse retrouver le lien sur mon profil, le nom du fichier sera le même. Je pense laisser l'histoire ici quelques temps, histoire d'être sure que tout ceux qui veulent recommencer soi au courant, avant de l'effacer. Des bisous/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lulu-Luna./p 


End file.
